PERSONALIDAD INVERSA(SesshKag)
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: Kagome volvió a meterse en un lío muy grande, sin ser consiente de qué paso tiene que enfrentarse a diferentes personas del pasado de una mujer idéntica a ella. ¿De quien se tratará esa mujer? Pero ella no estará sola, nunca, ya que estará acompañada de unas niñas que le harán compañía en toda la historia. ¿Podrán con todo este problema y volver a la tranquilidad de siempre?
1. Prólogo

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo 16 años. Aunque sea irreal, yo viajo a la Era Sengoku a través de un pozo, que se encuentra en el cobertizo del templo de mi abuelo.

En esa época tengo amigos como Inuyasha un inu-hanyou que anteriormente había sido clavado a un árbol por una sacerdotisa de la cual él estuvo enamorado. En nuestro viaje me encontré con un travieso zorrito que pronto se volvió parte del grupo, este se hacía llamar Shippo. Después de unos problemas nos encontramos con Miroku, un joven monje libidinoso que le pide a las mujeres que tengan un hijo con él, ya que en la palma de su mano lleva una maldición que lo mataría, después llego Sango una exterminadora de demonios, siendo acompañada por una mononoke llamada Kirara, ellas junto a Kohaku, hermano de ella, son los únicos sobrevivientes de la aldea de los exterminadores.

Conocí también a Sesshomaru, un daiyoukai de mirada fría que tenía como objetivo tener al Colmillo de Acero a su poder, Jaken un pequeño Kappa que desde que lo conocí siempre le veo pisando los talones al medio hermano de Inuyasha, y tiempo después vimos como él tenía a su protección a una pequeña niña llamada Rin, que siempre lo sigue a todas partes. Cuando llegue aquí me encontré con una sacerdotisa mayor llamada Kaede, que precisamente era la hermana menor de Kikyo. También tengo enemigos, pero se irán nombrando a través de la aventura que os contaré.

Ahora empezaré a contarles algo que me paso hace poco y empiezo a recordar, espero que pronto sepa lo que me pasa, y me ayude a afrontar mi Destino.


	2. 1- Pelirroja Orgullosa

_**Pov Kagome.**_

Estábamos descansando del largo viaje que hicimos, sin ningún resultado de nuestros esfuerzos.

Mire hacia el cielo despejado y me meto en mis pensamientos por un momento, pero este momento fui interrumpido cuando siento la presencia de fragmentos. Me levanto de golpe y aviso a mis amigos.

—muchachos siento la presencia de algunos fragmentos—dije y empecé a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

* * *

Llegamos y nos encontramos con Naraku y Kikyo luchando, arco y flechas contra tentáculos.

— _oh, no... Kikyo..._ —pensé triste.

Mire a Inuyasha y él se tensó. Al verlo sentí una opresión en mi pecho, y sin más bajo mi rostro un poco triste.

Suspiré hondo y subo mi cabeza, para después tomar mi arco y flechas con firmeza, apuntando al hanyou que tenía como enemigo, no tenía que dejar que me afecte la presencia de esa mujer en estos momentos.

Inuyasha se adelantó y empezó a ayudar a Kikyo, que ya estaba cansada. De repente de los árboles salieron diversos demonios que nos empezaron a atacar.

Mis amigos empezaron a atacarlos y yo tire mi flecha, purificando la mayoría de esos seres.

— ¡Amo bonito!—escuché una voz irritante, que me suena conocida de otros momentos.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia esa voz y me encuentro con Jaken, la pequeña Rin y el dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un.

Rápidamente corrí a ellos con Kirara protegiéndome la espalda.

—Jaken, Rin— dije al estar frente a ellos.

—Kagome-neesan, ¡hola!— saludo la pequeña— ¿ha visto a sesshomaru-sama?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Mejor márchense, o los atacaran—dije apuntando a Naraku.

—tú no me das orden humana Inmunda—chilló enojado el pequeño youkai.

Yo bufé y di medía vuelta para encontrarme con mis amigos heridos y a Naraku a punto de matar a Inuyasha.

— _¿Qué pasó aquí y cuánto pasó?_

Me pregunté mentalmente, tomé mi arco y apunte a las extremidades del hanyou, para después soltar la liana y clavársela en el tentáculo que estaba por matar a Inuyasha.

Tomé otra flecha, pero Naraku al darse cuenta de mi acción, me había atacado rápidamente. Sus extremidades me golpearon con fuerza y salgo disparada hacia un árbol, golpeándome la cabeza.

Lo último que vi fue a unos de sus tentáculos dirigirse a mí, para acabar conmigo. Con mi existencia.

* * *

 _ **Pov narradora.**_

El cuerpo de la joven Miko cayo inconsciente, y la pequeña Rin fue a su ayuda, pero antes de llegar a su lado su cuerpo herido se empezó a mover como si nada. Se sienta en el suelo y el tentáculo que venía hacía ella se desintegra antes que toque a la sacerdotisa.

—Kagome-neesan—susurró la pequeña muy preocupada ante su comportamiento.

La Miko se levantó del suelo, sin preocupación alguna, como si el golpe que recibió no afectó para nada su metabolismo.

Sesshomaru había llegado recién y vio a la Miko con los ojos cerrados, también se dio cuenta de que tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el cabello de esta se empezó a teñir de rojo, su uniforme cambió de color: la blusa se tiñó de rojo sangre y la pollera de un azul con unos tonos más oscuros. Ella abrió sus ojos bruscamente y estos no eran chocolates, sino, que ahora eran de un azul marino oscuro.

Ella miró a cada uno y al cruzar mirada con Naraku, sonrío.

—Así que tú eres el idiota que me golpeo—habló muy enojada.

—... —él no decía nada, por lo sorprendido que se encontraba.

— ¡¿quién eres?! ¿Dónde está Kagome?!—grito Inuyasha levantándose del suelo.

Ella se ríe ante su comportamiento y con una mirada burlona responde.

—que te importa híbrido, y ella, pues no sé—al término de su respuesta se encoge de hombros.

Naraku saliendo de su estado, la atacó con sus extremidades.

Ella ensancha más su sonrisa y fácilmente esquivó el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno, se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y a toda velocidad se dirigió al hanyou. Antes de atacarlo, sacó de su mano derecha un látigo de fuego.

El látigo rojo choco contra los tentáculos del híbrido y los desintegro a casi todos.

Ella sonrió y dijo.

—eres débil hanyou, crees que podrás derrotarme con tu poder ja que estúpido eres—sus palabras denotaban un gran orgullo, como si ella fuera mucho más poderosa que cualquier otro ser.

Él sabiendo que no podría contra ella, desapareció de la vista de todos. A ella enseguida se le borró la sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡debilucho!.. Creía que me iba a divertir, pero solo fue una graaan pérdida de tiempo—dijo un poco enojada.

Desapareció su látigo e Inuyasha le apuntó con colmillo de Acero.

— ¿Quieres jugar perrito?—dijo divertida.

— ¡¿adónde esta Kagome?!—gritó muy enojado.

—hump... No te interesa perro, Kagome-Sama no...—se calló y empezó a caminar al bosque.

— ¡¿adónde vas maldita?!—gritó devuelta el hanyou.

Ella no respondió y siguió caminando a paso lento.

—aghh... Viento cortante—dijo y una gran ráfaga de poder salio del colmillo para acercarse a la Miko pelirroja.

Ella no se movió del lugar y con un solo movimiento de mano detuvo el ataque, haciendo que este se desvanezca.

—Estúpido no te lo perdonaré nunca—susurró y cayó al piso, quedando inconsciente otra vez.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	3. 2- Una confundida Azabache

_**Continuación.**_

 _ **Pov Narradora.**_

El látigo plateado se hizo presente y la joven se elevó del suelo, pero al elevarse desapareció de la vista de todos.

En menos de un segundo la peliplata apareció enfrente del monstruo y con un solo movimiento de su látigo, lo desintegró fácilmente convirtiéndolo así en cenizas. Antes de que se manchara con la sangre de su rival, ella desapareció y apareció a unos cinco metros del grupo.

Inuyasha se enfureció al sentir que su aroma era idéntico al de Kagome y la miró a los ojos.

— ¡¿quién eres?!—grito él, a la vez que desenvainaba otra vez a colmillo, ya que antes de que ella matará al ogro, él ya había guardado dicha arma.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a dirigirles una mirada sin sentimiento alguno, en la primera impresión. Su mirada podía decir tantas cosas con solo darle tiempo a que puedas conocerla.

— ¡maldita!... ¡¿Adónde esta Kagome?!—preguntó el híbrido muy enojado.

La Miko seguía sin efectuar ningún sonido o movimiento.

Inuyasha ya cansado de esa mujer, subió su colmillo y saltó sobre ella, pero el filo del colmillo choco contra el suelo.

El hanyou confundido dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y no se encontró con nadie, con nada.

—¡fhe!.. ¿Dónde está?—dijo éste sorprendido.

—aquí idiota—se escuchó un susurro atrás de Inuyasha.

Él se sobresaltó y con un movimiento de cuerpo, se dio vuelta para cortarla, pero ella ya no estaba.

Unos segundos después la Miko peliplata apareció al frente de él, con un pie apoyado en la punta del colmillo.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo rápida que era esa mujer y confundidos de las intenciones que quería con el híbrido.

Inuyasha ya enfurecido, levantó a Colmillo de Acero al aire, para sacarla del lugar.

Ella desapareció y reapareció frente a él una vez más. La chica rápidamente apoyo su dedo índice en la frente del joven y dijo unas palabras que darían una entrada a lo que venía.

—esto es por mis hermanas— murmuró fríamente.

Al terminar de hablar el joven cayó al suelo inconsciente. Y la muchacha sin más empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la Miko de barro y huesos.

—tú eres la culpable de todo esto— dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¿Quién eres?—habló con el ceño fruncido Kikyo.

—...—no respondió y solo le dirigió una mirada de odio.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el pequeño Shippo acercándose a la mujer.

— ¿Acaso tiene importancia eso?— respondió indiferente, mirando al kitsune.

A él se le erizó la piel por su mirada.

—Kagome-sama no sabe de mi— dijo y dio media vuelta para irse del lugar.

—Señorita sería un gran honor saber su nombre—está vez habló el monje, para convencerla.

—Mmm—pensó unos segundos y otra vez apareció esa sonrisa en su rostro que terminó borrándose al instante—Amane— habló al fin.

Y desapareció de la vista de ellos.

—Amane—masculló entre dientes la Miko muerta.

—Espero que Inuyasha esté bien— dijo el monje, negando con la cabeza sucesivamente.

Miroku ayudó a Sango a levantar al hanyou, y acostarlo en el lomo de la neko-mata.

—Vamos—ordenó Kikyo y el grupo empezó a caminar hacía la aldea.

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar.**_

Una bella mujer miraba con tristeza el paisaje: un claro de aguas cristalinas que con tan sólo mirarlas te producían tranquilidad; con una pequeña cascada que producían ruidos refrescantes y perecederos; y por último, había cerezos alrededor del lugar, dando así un aspecto de protección a tan bello lugar.

—hace mucho que no veía la luz del sol—susurró—estuve muchos años encerrada.

Paso unos segundos en silencio y sonrío levemente.

—Pero es la hora de que todo esto cambie—agregó y desapareció del bello lugar.

* * *

 **Con Amane.**

Una peliplata se encontraba caminando por el sendero de un bosque, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, pero por dentro se encontraba feliz por lo que le hizo a Inuyasha.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que empezó a sentir voces diferentes. Amane se detuvo y miró a esas personas.

—Sesshomaru-sama vea una...— se calló la chica al ver a la peliplata.

—oye tu humana Inmunda aléjate del camino del amo bonito—chilló el Kappa.

—Sapo—dijo indiferente.

— ¿Kagome-neesan eres tú?— preguntó la pequeña acercándose a la Miko.

—no—murmuró—yo no soy Kagome-sama.

Ella dio media vuelta y se adentró a la parte derecha del sendero del bosque.

— ¡Humana insolente!—gritó Jaken enojado por su irrespetuosidad.

Ella paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras.

—ustedes no sois mis enemigos... Pero si quieren serlo se arrepentirán de su elección—dijo sin una pizca de sentimiento en sus palabras.

Retomó devuelta su caminata.

—Miko—llamó con su voz habitual Sesshomaru.

Pero ella ya había desaparecido de sus vistas.

—La señorita desapareció— comentó sorprendida Rin.

—hump—solo se escuchó del daiyoukai y empezó a caminar por el sendero.

* * *

 _ **En la Aldea.**_

La Miko de cabellos plateados llegó a los límites de la aldea, miro a su alrededor y respiró hondo para después cerrar sus ojos.

Ella sin más cayó inconsciente al suelo y sus cabellos volvieron a ser azabaches y su uniforme blanco y verde.

Unos aldeanos que pasaban por ahí, se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba e inmediatamente la llevaron con la anciana Kaede.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	4. 3- Una indiferente Peliplata

**_Continuación_** _ **.**_

 _ **Pov Narradora**._

El látigo plateado se hizo presente y la joven se elevó del suelo, pero al elevarse desapareció de la vista de todos.

En menos de un segundo la peliplata apareció enfrente del monstruo y con un solo movimiento de su látigo, lo desintegró fácilmente convirtiéndolo así en cenizas. Antes de que se manchara con la sangre de su rival, ella desapareció y apareció a unos cinco metros del grupo.

Inuyasha se enfureció al sentir que su aroma era idéntico al de Kagome y la miró a los ojos.

—¡¿quien eres?!—grito él, a la vez que desenvainaba otra vez a colmillo, ya que antes de que ella matará al ogro, él ya había guardado dicha arma.

Ella no respondió y se limitó a dirigirles una mirada sin sentimiento alguno, en la primera impresión. Su mirada podía decir tantas cosas con solo darle tiempo a que puedas conocerla.

—¡maldita!... ¡¿Adónde esta Kagome?!—preguntó el híbrido muy enojado.

La Miko seguía sin efectuar ningún sonido o movimiento.

Inuyasha ya cansado de esa mujer, subió su colmillo y saltó sobre ella, pero el filo del colmillo choco contra el suelo.

El hanyou confundido dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y no se encontró con nadie, con nada.

—fhe!.. ¿Dónde está?—dijo éste sorprendido.

—aquí idiota—se escuchó un susurro atrás de Inuyasha.

Él se sobresalto y con un movimiento de cuerpo, se dio vuelta para cortarla, pero ella ya no estaba.

Unos segundos después la Miko peliplata apareció al frente de él, con un pie apoyado en la punta del colmillo.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo rápida que era esa mujer y confundidos de las intenciones que quería con el híbrido.

Inuyasha ya enfurecido, levantó a Colmillo de Acero al aire, para sacarla del lugar.

Ella desapareció y reapareció frente a él una vez más. La chica rápidamente apoyo su dedo índice en la frente del joven y dijo unas palabras que darían una entrada a lo que venía.

—esto es por mis hermanas— murmuró fríamente.

Al terminar de hablar el joven cayó al suelo inconsciente. Y la muchacha sin más empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la Miko de barro y huesos.

—tú eres la culpable de todo esto— dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz.

—¿Quién eres?—habló con el ceño fruncido Kikyo.

—...—no respondió y solo le dirigió una mirada de odio.

—¿cómo te llamas?—preguntó el pequeño Shippo acercándose a la mujer.

—¿Acaso tiene importancia eso?— respondió indiferente, mirando al kitsune.

A él se le erizó la piel por su mirada.

—Kagome-sama no sabe de mi— dijo y dio media vuelta para irse del lugar.

—señorita sería un gran honor saber su nombre—está vez habló el monje, para convencerla.

—mmm—pensó unos segundos y otra vez apareció esa sonrisa en su rostro que terminó borrándose al instante—Amane— habló al fin.

Y desapareció de la vista de ellos.

—Amane—masculló entre dientes la Miko muerta.

—espero que Inuyasha este bien— dijo el monje, negando con la cabeza sucesivamente.

Miroku ayudó a Sango a levantar al hanyou, y acostarlo en el lomo de la neko-mata.

—vamos—ordenó Kikyo y el grupo empezó a caminar hacía la aldea.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Una bella mujer miraba con tristeza el paisaje: un claro de aguas cristalinas que con tan sólo mirarlas te producían tranquilidad; con una pequeña cascada que producían ruidos refrescantes y perecederos; y por último, había cerezos alrededor del lugar, dando así un aspecto de protección a tan bello lugar.

—hace mucho que no veía la luz del sol—susurró—estuve muchos años encerrada.

Paso unos segundos en silencio y sonrío levemente.

—Pero es la hora de que todo esto cambie—agregó y desapareció del bello lugar.

* * *

 ** _Con Amane._**

Una peliplata se encontraba caminando por el sendero de un bosque, su mirada reflejaba tristeza, pero por dentro se encontraba feliz por lo que le hizo a Inuyasha.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que empezó a sentir voces diferentes. Amane se detuvo y miró a esas personas.

—Sesshomaru-Sama vea una...— se calló la chica al ver a la peliplata.

—oye tu humana Inmunda aléjate del camino del amo bonito—chilló el Kappa.

—sapo—dijo indiferente.

—¿Kagome-neesan eres tú?— preguntó la pequeña acercándose a la Miko.

—no—murmuró—yo no soy Kagome-sama.

Ella dio media vuelta y se adentro a la parte derecha del sendero del bosque.

—humana insolente!—gritó Jaken enojado por su irrespetuosidad.

Ella paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras.

—ustedes no sois mis enemigos... Pero si quieren serlo se arrepentirán de su elección—dijo sin una pizca de sentimiento en sus palabras.

Retomó devuelta su caminata.

—Miko—llamó con su voz habitual Sesshomaru.

Pero ella ya había desaparecido de sus vistas.

—la señorita desapareció— comentó sorprendida Rin.

—hump—solo se escuchó del Daiyoukai y empezó a caminar por el sendero.

* * *

 ** _En la Aldea._**

La Miko de cabellos plateados llegó a los límites de la aldea, miro a su alrededor y respiró hondo para después cerrar sus ojos.

Ella sin más cayó inconsciente al suelo y su cabellos volvieron a ser azabaches y su uniforme blanco y verde.

Unos aldeanos que pasaban por ahí, se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba y inmediatamente la llevaron con la anciana Kaede.

 _ **Continuará**_.


	5. 4- Deseos de Verdad

_**Continuación.**_

 _ **Pov Kagome.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Abrí mis ojos despacio, pero los cerré al sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro.

Cuando ya me acostumbré a la luz, abro nuevamente mis ojos completamente, para encontrarme con mis amigos hablando con Kaede, de no sé qué, pero también me encontré con Kikyo.

— ¡Kagome has despertado al fin!—habló Sango acercándose a mí.

—Si—susurré, me levanté del futón y mire a Inuyasha dormido en otro colchón, rápidamente arrugué el ceño— ¿qué le pasó a Inuyasha?—pregunté.

—Es que una mujer la atacó y lo dejo inconsciente jejeje—me respondió Shippo un poco nervioso.

— ¿Se escapó esa mujer?—volví a preguntar mirando a todos, cuestionando su palabra.

—sí, señorita Kagome—respondió el monje.

Yo suspiré hondo y me levanto del futón, para después mirar a cada uno. Sentía que algo pasaba, como también sentía que algo estaba por suceder y no quería que ellos estén en ese momento, no sé qué pasara pero eso es lo menos importante ahora.

—lo siento pero voy al río—dije rápidamente y salgo de la cabaña.

— ¡Espera Kagome!—gritó Sango, yo no le hice caso y corro hacia el bosque.

Me adentré a las penumbras de los árboles y empecé a correr hasta el río. Al llegar pare en seco y me acerqué al agua para verme mejor. Aprieto mis labios al ver que todo estaba bien y que nada me estaba pasando, pero esa sensación de que algo pasaba persistía en mi interior.

— _¿Qué me pasó?_ —me preguntaba a mí misma— _yo me desmayé dos veces, pero no recuerdo nada de nada._

?: _**Es porque eres una inútil e idiota**_ —escuché una voz femenina.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunté mirando a los lados.

?1: _**No le hables así a Kagome-sama**_ —escuché otra voz.

Yo me empecé a asustar, ya que no veía a nadie. Me levanté del lugar, para ir a caminar por los alrededores.

?: _**Ahora está huyendo de sí misma**_ —escuché otra vez.

— ¡basta! ¿Dónde están?—pregunté parando en seco y dar vueltas en mi lugar.

?1: _**Kagome-sama no se asuste.**_

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?—pregunté.

?; ?1: **_Tú_** —me respondieron al unísono.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

—Pero ¿qué son?—pregunté otra vez.

?: _ **ahhhh me estoy aburriendooo.**_

?1: _ **agh.. Lo siento Kagome-sama. Nuestra hermana es una irrespetuosa.**_

?: _**¿Por qué no te callas Amane?**_

?1: _**Porque TÚ no te callas.**_

— ¡basta! Ufff... Bueno ¿qué son?—dije un poco cansada.

?, ?1: _**Poder, actitud y por último pero no menos importante, la personalidad**_ —respondieron a la vez.

— _¿Cómo se llaman?_ —pregunté.

Me acerqué a un árbol y me recuesto en sus raíces, me sentía un poco agotada.

?: _**Yo soy Kasai, la guerrera o también soy un poco orgullosa**_ —me respondió.

?1: _**En resumen es una tsundere..**_.

?: _**No te metas en mis asuntos...**_

?1: _**Yo hago lo que quiera... bueno mi nombre es Amane, la indiferente u en otros casos sobre protección—**_ habló la otra voz.

— _ahhh... Kasai y Amane_ —murmuré, para acordarme de ambos nombres.

Amane: **_Kagome-sama usted es fuerte._**

Kasai: **_¡no mientas! Ella no es fuerte._**

Amane: _ **entonces ¿por qué la respetas?**_

Kasai: _ **¡Tú cállate!**_

Amane: _**Tú no me callas**_.

Kasai: _**Soy la mayor ja.**_

Amane: _ **No tiene importancia eso.**_

Kasai: _**Como que si... Yo te mando**_

Amane: _ **No, tú eres egoísta y piensas en ti misma.**_

Kasai: _**Cállate vieja.**_

Amane: _**¿Qué dijiste?**_

Kasai: _**Vi-e-ja.**_

Amane: _**Gomenasai Kagome-sama.**_

Kasai: _**Ahhhhhhh... Maldita que has hecho, me duele.**_

Amane: _**...**_

Kasai: _**¡Eh! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No!**_

Amane: _ **Sayonara Kasai.**_

Kasai: _**...**_

— _¡eh! ¿Qué pasó?_ —pregunté confusa por su discusión.

Amane: _**Solo duerme Kagome-sama no le dé importancia a Kasai.**_

Yo asentí con una gota resbalando por mi cabeza.

— _¿Y qué hacen exactamente en mi mente?_ —cuestioné.

Amane: _ **ayudarla a ayudarnos.**_

— _Ahh_ —dije sin entender, suspiré hondo, por alguna razón esto se volvía más complicado.

Amane: _**nosotras somos tú, sí usted muere nosotras morimos, por eso debemos protegerla, para también protegernos**_ —me explicó ella con simpleza.

— _¡ah! Ahora entendí mejor, gracias_ —agradecí con una sonrisa.

Amane: _**es un placer ayudarla Kagome-sama.**_

Respiro hondo y me levanto de las raíces del árbol, para después empezar a dirigirme a La aldea.

En toda la caminata no las escuché más, y me pregunte que les había sucedido a ambas.

Me reí al recordar su discusión tan infantil, aunque por otro lado parecía relajante su discusión.

—Uf—suspiré y miré a los aldeanos.

Cerré los ojos para abrirlos de vuelta, un sentimiento de nostalgia me rodeo. Caminé en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero de repente recuerdo que Kikyo está ahí, me entristece verla, más si Inuyasha está ahí con ella, ahora que recuerdo él estaba dormido.

Llegué a la entrada y me quedé ahí quieta pensando en entrar o no.

Respiré otra vez hondo y finjo una sonrisa, para que nadie se preocupe.

Entró a la cabaña y todas las miradas se fijan en mí.

Kasai: _ **ahh al fin he despertado.**_

Amane: _**cállate... No ves que Kagome-sama está en una situación muy comprometedora.**_

—eh... Hola muchachos ¿qué pasa?—pregunté.

—nada amiga solo es que Inuyasha todavía no despierta eso solo pasa—me respondió Sango.

Amane: _**Kagome-sama diga 'despierta Inuyasha'**_

— _¿Cómo?... No me digas que tú lo dormiste._

Amane: _**...**_

Kasai: _**el que calla otorga.**_

—ufff—suspiré—despierta Inuyasha—dije en un susurró y después me senté a lado de mi amiga.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se empezó a mover de a poco, para después abrir sus ojos bruscamente.

—aghhh... ¡¿Qué me pasó?!—se preguntó él en voz alta, sentándose en el futón.

Kasai: _**¡oh! ¡Oh! A volar se ha dicho! La,la,la,la**_ —empezó a tatarear algo que no entendí.

Siento otra gota pasar por mi frente, y deducía que a Amane también le pasaba lo mismo.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	6. 5- Diversión

_**Continuación.**_

 _ **Pov Kagome.**_

—Inuyasha al fin has despertado—habló Kikyo.

— ¡¿eh?! Si Kikyo—dijo y miró a los lados y se quedó mirándome—¡Kagome!... ¡También te has despertado!... Tú tienes que explicarme ¿por qué hiciste eso?— dijo en voz autoritario.

Kasai: _**que te importa híbrido de cuarta...**_

Amane: _**(-_-)**_

— ¡eh! Bueno... yo... ¿De qué?— tartamudeé.

— ¡¿cómo de qué?!... ¿Qué te pasa mujer que no te acuerdas lo qué me hiciste?—dijo enojado él.

—cálmate Inuyasha la señorita Kagome no tiene nada que ver—habló el monje, para poder tranquilizar al híbrido.

— ¡¿cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Sí no entiendo nada!—dijo furioso.

Kasai: _**claro que no lo podrás entender ya que no tienes cerebro.**_

Amane: _**(-...-)**_

—No sé de qué me hablas Inuyasha, no te entiendo—dije tranquila.

Él se paró del futón y se empezó a acercar a mí.

—no te hagas la tonta.

Kasai: _**quien habla. C:**_

Amane: _**hermana deja tus comentarios aparte por favor.**_

Kasai: _**hump.**_

— ¡Abajo!—dije rápidamente haciendo que éste bese el suelo.

Kasai: _**yo no quiero ser él.**_

Amane: _ **deja de hablar y no te lo haré.**_

Kasai _ **:...**_

—me tienes harta Inuyasha... No sé de qué me hablas—hablé enojada y me levantó del piso de madera.

— ¡Maldita!—se quejó este.

Kasai: _ **¡rómpele la cara!**_

Amane: _**(-.-)**_

—Aghhh—apreté mi mandíbula y emití un sonido de frustración, rápidamente salgo de la cabaña con mis manos en puño.

Empecé a caminar en dirección al bosque, echando humo de lo furiosa que estaba.

Kasai: _**yo si fueras tú, le rompo la cara.**_

— _Hump... No puedo hacerle eso._

Amane: _**entonces déjeme que me encargue del híbrido Kagome-sama.**_

Kasai: _**ahhh yo quería hacerlo.**_

Suspiré hondo, no solo tengo conflicto en el exterior, sino que también en mi interior.

— _Ustedes no me ayudan en mucho sabían... Kasai-chan, ¿no te podías haber callado?_

Amane: _ **por tu culpa Kasai, Kagome-sama está enojada.**_

Kasai: _**pero acéptalo Kagome-sama... Te gustaron mis comentarios.**_

—ahhh... Esto no puede pasarme—dije a la nada.

Kasai: _**pero te está pasando...**_

No contesté y empecé a alejarme de la aldea, ahora a cualquier parte que vaya estaré vigilada por una maniática y una estatua que no muestra lo que siente, pensaba con frustración.

Kasai: _**oye no soy ninguna maniática, un poco solo... Pero mi personalidad es de la orgullosa y también el de la luchadora.**_

— _Hump... Ahora no poder estar en mis pensamientos tranquila ¿no?_

Amane y Kasai: _**no, no podrás.**_

—Aghhhh... Esto es el Infierno.

Caminé por un buen rato hasta llegar a una pradera, con muchas clases de flores, se trataba de un lugar precioso.

Inhalo aire con mis ojos cerrados y lo exhalo.

—ahhhh al fin tranquilidad—dije estirando los brazos.

?3: _**Eso lo veremos...**_ —escuché una voz diferente a las demás.

Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba de a poco, hasta que deje de ver la luz del día.

Amane y Kasai: _**¡Kagome-sama!**_

* * *

 _ **Pov narradora.**_

 _ **En la aldea de la anciana Kaede.**_

—Inuyasha tranquilízate la señorita Kagome no tiene la culpa de que te odien otras mujeres como así decirlo—hablaba el monje.

—¡fhe! Es una tonta... Ella o quien sea ¡me atacó!, y yo me vengaré—decía el híbrido enojado.

— ¡¿qué cosas dices?!—gritó Sango alterada.

—Amane-san se encargará de destruir a Inuyasha—susurró el kitsune.

Inuyasha lo escuchó y miró mal al pequeño.

— ¿Quién es esa Amane o lo que sea?—preguntó.

—es la peliplata que casi te mata Inuyasha—dijo tranquila la miko de barro y huesos.

—qué ese es su nombre ¿eh?... Ja ahora será más fácil buscarla—dijo con orgullo.

—como quieras... Pero no creo que sea fácil atrapar a Amane-san ya que es muy rápida—murmuraba Shippo.

—Grrr—gruño el mayor.

—ja perro tonto... De seguro que a la próxima te matará—dijo él y empezó a correr alrededor de Sango, huyendo del mayor.

— ¡ven aquí! ¡Zorrito del demonio!

—A que no me atrapas—se burló.

Justo cuando el hanyou iba a atrapar al pequeño, se escuchó una gran explosión a las afueras del lugar.

Todos: Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kaede y por último Kikyo. Salieron de la cabaña para ver que sucedía.

Al salir se encontraron con un monstruo de alrededor veinte metros de altura. El demonio tenía las mismas características con la cual ellos habían peleado anteriormente. Y quedaron helados al ver que este ser se estaba acercando a la aldea a paso lento.

—Es el mismo con cual peleamos...—murmuró Inuyasha.

—No, este es mucho más grande y su poder es muy diferente que a cualquier otro demonio, esa cosa no sé de qué se trate—dijo muy sorprendida la miko de barro y huesos.

* * *

 _ **Pov Sesshomaru**_

Después del encuentro con esa extraña Miko, emprendimos nuestro viaje. Cuando llego la noche acampamos en medio del bosque, a mi sirviente y a mi acompañante los deje que buscaran su comida.

Al día siguiente partimos otra vez a nuestro camino sin un rumbo fijo todavía.

Después de estar horas caminando, deje que Rin descanse, pero me había dado cuenta que cerca del lugar se encontraba la aldea dónde está ese híbrido y su grupo.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. 6- Las Burlas de la Castaña

**_Continuación._**

Después de que la pequeña descansara retomamos el viaje por el bosque. Unas horas después sentí una presencia muy poderosa, pero no la podía reconocer.

Pasaron los segundos y un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el bosque.

Y al instante, de los árboles empezaron a salir unos seres muy extraños, que empezaron a unirse entre ellos. Al finalizar esa clase de fusión, esos seres se habían transformado en un monstruo con más de veinte metros de alto.

Esa cosa inmensa no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, ya que su vista estaba dirigida a la aldea de humanos donde se encontraba el grupo de ese híbrido.

A paso lento se empezó a dirigir hacía ese lugar. Yo solo miraba como se iba, hasta que me doy cuenta de que Rin y Jaken no se encontraban al lado mío, miro al sendero donde estaba su olor y empiezo a seguirlo.

— _¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de esto?_ —me preguntó muy confundido, aunque no lo demuestre exteriormente.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

 ** _Momento antes._**

La pequeña de cabellos negros veía como su amo se detenía, ella quedo muy confundida, hasta que ladea su rostro y de entre los árboles divisa una hermosa pradera, Rin sonrió feliz y sin avisarle a Sesshomaru empezó a correr por un sendero hacia dicho lugar.

Jaken veía como ella se iba, y pensó que su amo lo mataría, entonces sin previo aviso empezó a correr en dirección hacia la niña, sin hacer ningún ruido, así el mayor no se daría cuenta de nada. Aunque no hacía falta, ya que el lugar estaba rodeado por una fuerte energía que debilitaba los sentidos de las personas o demonios.

Rin de tanto correr había llegado a su destino, la pequeña estiró sus brazos y empezó a correr por la extensa pradera, hasta que ve a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños.

Ella quedo sorprendida ante su presencia.

* * *

 ** _Momentos después de que Kagome se desmayara._**

El cuerpo de la Miko empezó a moverse y abrir sus ojos. Pero estos empezaron a cambiar de color, ya no eran chocolates sino grises, su cabello empezó a teñirse a un marrón de tono intermedio y por último su ropa cambió de color de a poco haciendo que su blusa blanca sea de un tono de color marrón oscuro y la pollera, con todo lo que llevaba verde, cambió a un color plateado oscuro.

—ah~—empezó a estirar sus brazos.

Miró a su alrededor y bufó.

—esto es enserio... No me puede pasar esto—se quejó.

Después respiró hondo y se empezó a levantar del suelo. Al estar ya parada, miró cada detalle del lugar.

De repente ve a un monstruo de gran tamaño como también de poder, inmediatamente una gran sonrisa surca sus labios y entrelaza sus manos, empezando así a dar vueltas por el lugar.

—ah~ por fin algo divertido- dijo feliz.

Paró en seco y se puso seria, cuando empezaba a caminar una voz la retiene.

 ** _Pov (...)._**

— ¿Kagome-neesan es usted?—dijo una voz de niña.

Yo di medía vuelta y la miré.

—emm... Creo que no soy la que buscas—le respondí.

— ¿Cómo se llama señorita?—me preguntó.

—emmm.. Creo que un nombre pequeña, ¿no lo crees?—dije con una media sonrisa.

— ¿eh...?

—oye mocosa... No ves que el amo bonito se enojara porque nos escapamos—chilló una voz.

—ohh miren un sapo parlante Jajaja—dije apuntándolo.

— ¡¿qué?!... Tú humana inmunda deja de decir eso—se quejó éste.

—emmmmm nop—hablé en un tono contradictorio.

— ¡Maldita!—volvió a chillar y empezó a acercarse a mí.

—Jaken-sama déjala en paz—gritó la pequeña.

—tu cállate Rin... No ves que esta irrespetuosa debe de saber respetar—dijo éste.

—Jaken, Rin—se escuchó otra voz, pero masculina.

—oh Sesshomaru-sama—dijo la pelinegra.

—eh... ¡ Amo bonito!—habló tembloroso el Kappa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó fríamente.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y yo miraba a esos dos para después mirar al youkai.

— _Esto es realmente aburrido._

Sin que nadie me detenga, di media vuelta y empecé a buscar a ese monstruo, quería divertirme y burlarme de alguien, aunque hacer una broma 'inocente' no estaría tan mal después de todo.

—Mujer—llamó el joven secamente.

Yo paré en seco y di media vuelta con un pie.

—tsk ¿qué quieres ahora youkai?... No ves que este lugar me aburre bastante, como también me estresa—dije apuntando a la pradera.

Odio las flores, ya que desde muy chica las flores como los animales me odian, es irritante estar en este lugar.

—Kagome-neesan odia las flores—dijo triste la menor.

—yo sí... Aghhh yo no me llamo Ka-go-me... Aunque me suena ese nombre...—moví mi rostro sucesivamente, negando ese repentino pensamiento—mi nombre es Taya... Ta-ya... No soy esa Kagome...—dije al fin, tenía que aclarar las cosas, ya que no me agradaba que me confundan por otra persona.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra Kagome-neesan?—me preguntó.

Sentí como un tic aparecía en mi ojo derecho.

— _Aghhh me frustra demasiado que me pregunten cosas que no sé... Es demasiado aburrido... Todo es aburrido... Lo único que no me aburre es burlarme de la gente, eso sí que es divertido. :D_

 ** _Continuará._**


	8. 7- Todos vs Taya

**_Continuación..._**

 ** _Pov Taya._**

Sentí que alguien venía hacía a mí, e inmediatamente me desaparecí de la vista de todos y reaparecí en un árbol que se encontraba al lado nuestro.

—Hump—dijo el peliplata.

—Ja que lento eres youkai—me burlé rápidamente.

 _—Como se atreve a atacarme **—**_ pensé enojada, aunque no lo demostré plasmado en mi rostro.

Voló hacía a mí con sus garras envenenadas, al verlo así de loco me reí cínicamente, para después desaparecer de la rama en la cual yo estaba apoyada.

—oye youkai, ¿qué tratas de hacer?... Tú—lo apunté—no se compara con mi—me apunté—velocidad.

—grr...—se limitó a decir.

Y éste bajo rápidamente del árbol con elegancia, después en menos de un segundo se empezó a acercar a nosotros, ya que yo estaba al lado de esa pequeña y el sapo chillón.

—uf... No estoy para juegos, más con alguien que no sabe jugar adecuadamente—lo miré con sorna y sin más doy media vuelta.

— ¿Adónde va Taya-sama?—me preguntó la niña.

—Creo que a un lugar ¿no crees pequeña?—dije con una media sonrisa.

Ella iba a abrir la boca pero hablé primero.

—viste ese horrible monstruo de por ahí— apunté a donde se encontraba ese ogro, ella asintió—bueno iré ahí y también a visitar a un tal Inuyasha... Dicen que no vale la pena y voy si lo vale o no—le dije y di media vuelta otra vez para empezar a caminar.

La niña sin pensarlo, al parecer, empezó a caminar a lado mío, yo la miré por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro con un poco de cansancio.

— ¿qué haces pequeña?...

—ir con usted.

— ¿No deberías irte con ese youkai?—pregunté apuntando con el pulgar para atrás, sabía perfectamente que éste estaba ahí.

—quiero ver a Kagome-neesan—respondió.

— ¿Y crees que esté allá?— volví a preguntar, esta vez apuntando al monstruo.

—si señorita—respondió.

—Como quieras—dije y retomé mi rumbo, ya quiero ver a ese tal Inuyasha.

Sentí unos pasos atrás mío que no pertenecían a ninguna de nosotras, ahora me seguía ese sapo y el youkai de velocidad lenta.

Caminamos por unos minutos y siento la presencia de un ser, yo no dije nada y seguí como si nada. Pero una parte de mí se encontraba alerta a cualquier cosa que podría atacarme.

Al cabo de unos minutos, aparecieron dos seres con piel oscura, habían aparecido de entre las penumbras de los grandes árboles que nos rodeaban. Inmediatamente supe que venían a atacar a los más débiles del grupo, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada hacia la pequeña y al sapo verde y chillón.

Yo por reflejo tome de la mano a la pequeña y desaparecí del lugar, junto con ella. Ese monstruo se desintegró al instante, porque antes de que me moviera lo había cortado a la mitad con una rápido movimiento de dedos.

Ahora yo estaba arrodillada en la rama más alta de un árbol, con una pequeña confusa en mis brazos.

—Muchas gracias Taya-sama—agradeció ésta.

—No agradezcas niña—dije y desaparecí de la rama para reaparecer al frente del youkai.

—hump—solo dijo el peliplata.

Yo di media vuelta y retomé mi camino, no sin antes bajar a la pequeña de mis brazos.

—Taya-sama espéreme—pidió la pequeña.

Pasaron unos largos minutos y la pequeña empezó a hablarme, aprieto mis labios y contengo unas maldiciones.

 _—Nooooo... Ayúdenme._

—señorita, ¿usted conoce a otra señoritas como usted? Una tiene el cabello rojo y la otra blanco—me preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—ah antes escuche el nombre de Amane y también otro de Kasai, no sé si era yo pero parecían enojadas—respondí confusa.

 _— ¿Esos nombres adónde los escuche?_

—Taya-sama, ¿usted no conoce a nadie verdad?—preguntó.

—nop... Solo a ustedes ¿por?—respondí con una ceja levantada.

—Es como trata a la gente—murmuró mirando hacia el frente.

—Yo solo soy 'educada' a quien se lo merezca—dije haciendo énfasis con mis dedos en la palabra 'educada'.

—ah—solo la escuche decir.

 _—Espero que no tenga otra pregunta por favor._

Después de un rato en silencio.

—ya llegamos a la aldea—avisé de pronto y sin previo aviso desaparecí del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Vi a la pequeña de Rin empezar a seguir a esa mujer sin educación, miraba como ambas se iban y resignado las seguí, tenía un poco de curiosidad por esa mujer que esta con el inútil de ese híbrido.

Lo más extraño es que el olor de esa mujer y de las otras tenían el mismo aroma que esa Miko. Esto es muy confuso, no puedo entender estos cambios de actitud. Primero apareció una pelirroja, después la del bosque y ahora ésta, y todas son completamente diferentes.

Miré a la mujer que paro un poco, pero que retomó el rumbo inmediatamente.

 _—Hump… Capaz que sintió algo **—**_ pensé.

Mire a mí alrededor y siento una presencias muy débiles.

Y sin que me diera cuenta unas figuras se acercaron a toda velocidad hacía Jaken y a Rin. Yo pude destruir a uno de ellos, miré al frente y no encuentro a ninguna de ellas. Pasaron unos segundos y frente a nosotros apareció esa miko, con la niña en brazos.

 _— ¿Cómo se movió sin darme cuenta?_

—hump—solo pude decir.

Ella dejo en el suelo a Rin y empezó a caminar, junto con la niña a su lado.

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y dijo rápidamente.

—Ya llegamos a la aldea—y desapareció sin más.

—Vamos—ordené con un tono seco y empezamos a caminar hacía la aldea.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	9. 8- Amor de Persona

**_Continuación..._**

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Caminamos por unos minutos y llegamos a un descampado, los árboles rodeaban todo a su alrededor dándole así un aspecto cerrado.

Al frente de nosotros estaba el híbrido peleando torpemente con ese demonio, los demás ayudaban, pero no se veía rastros de la miko, ni de la otra.

—tsh. .pss pss—escuché un ruido.

—Oh Taya-sama... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—preguntó Rin.

* * *

 ** _Pov Taya._**

Me tele transporté y llegué a un descampado, antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, la oculte y me escondí en unos árboles.

 _—Esperaré el momento justo para sorprenderlos... Primero veré si ese tal Inuyasha me sirve._

Pasaron algunos minutos y ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado. No podía negarlo, era un completo inútil ese híbrido, usando la fuerza bruta en un enemigo de gran tamaño no funcionaría, tenía que utilizar agilidad. Suspire resignada y de pronto aparecen la pequeña y los demás.

Ellos al parecer no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, claro porque yo me oculte.

Entonces me empecé a acercar despacio al lugar y cuando llegue a la espalda de Rin, la empecé a llamar.

—tsh... pss pss

—oh Taya-sama... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?—preguntó.

—Bueno es que estaba viendo si valía ese tal Inuyasha—cerré los ojos con frustración—pero no vale nada—mascullé.

—ja lo sabía ese híbrido no vale nada—dijo feliz el Kappa.

—Rin—la llamé- y ya ¿has encontrado esa tal Kagome?—pregunté.

—no la veo.

Respiro hondo y empiezo a caminar hacía la pelea que tenían esos jóvenes.

—ohhh... ¡Por kami!—llamé la atención de todos—como no pueden destruir a un ser de nivel 3... Hay que cosa—dije negando con la cabeza.

—fhe! ¡Maldita!... ¡qué te dignas a aparecer!—gritó furioso el de kimono rojo.

—ah! un duende rojo—hablé con un tono de burla.

—Taya-sama se gana muy fácil la enemistad de cualquiera—escuché decir a la pequeña.

— ¡Maldita!—grito indignado, y se abalanzó hacía mí.

Yo moví el pie derecho un paso al frente y de la tierra apareció una muralla de ese elemento.

Sonreí y de un movimiento de mano, esa gran pared se empezó a repartir, transformándose en bloques de tierra.

Cerré mis ojos y todos los bloques empezaron a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

* * *

 ** _Pov Narradora._**

El cuerpo de la Miko empezó a ser rodeado por una luz marrón, recorriendo cada punta de sus cabellos, haciendo que estos se muevan por el exceso de energía.

Taya empezó a abrir sus ojos despacio y como si el tiempo se detuviera todos los bloques quedaron quietos en el aire. Ella elevo su rostro a donde se encontraba ese ogro y todos los bloques se dirigieron a éste a toda velocidad.

Después del impacto, el monstruo empezó a desvanecerse de a poco y todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad.

—así se destruye un monstruo de ese nivel—dijo y lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Sango un poco curiosa.

—supongo que un nombre bonito ¿no?—dijo en tono de burla.

Rin corrió hacía la castaña y habló por ella.

—ella se llama Taya

— ¿Taya?, ¿No eres Amane?—preguntó la miko de barro y huesos.

—Ta-ya... No soy ni Kagome, ni Amane, ni cualquier nombre que os ocurra—respondió negando la cabeza sucesivamente.

Sesshomaru y su sirviente habían llegado a donde se encontraban todos.

—no me importa quien seas... Si eres Kagome, Amane o quien seas... Te odio— habló Inuyasha muy enojado.

Después de esas palabras, de un momento a otro los ojos de la Miko habían cambiado a un color chocolates que reflejaban dolor y tristeza.

—qué es eso lo que piensas de mi Inuyasha—la voz que escuchaban en ese momento era la de Kagome.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, ante su aparición. La Miko dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía el bosque.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

 _—Inuyasha eres un tonto, como pudo decirme eso... Por favor quien seas que me esté escuchando...Lastímalo..._

?3: ** _!Claro será un gusto!_**

 ** _Pov Taya._**

Volví devuelta y me doy cuenta que estoy a unos pasos de llegar al bosque.

Di media vuelta y sonreí cínicamente, espero que sea divertido lo que iría a hacer.

Eleve mi mano lentamente y sin más empezaron a salir de la tierra unas puntas de metal.

Claramente yo tengo el poder de la tierra, el metal y también de la arena, aunque al metal no lo tengo cien por ciento controlado.

Moví mi mano y las puntas de metal se dirigieron a toda velocidad al híbrido.

—eres un tonto hanyou... Me hiciste enojar y mucho—grité hacía éste y desaparecí del lugar.

Todos menos Inuyasha salieron del sitio y se alejaron un poco del descampado.

Inuyasha confundido mira a todos lados, pero sin darse cuenta yo me encontraba atrás de él y con una fuerte patada que estaba cubierta con una gruesa capa de tierra muy resistente, lo mandé a volar a varios metros.

Desaparecí al zapato de tierra y empecé a caminar hacia al híbrido.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Los ojos de Taya cambiaron a unos chocolates, y con una mirada triste y voz entrecortada, dijo.

—esto es por tú culpa Inuyasha... Tú tienes la culpa de lo que me he convertido, tú la tienes, pero como eres un tonto nunca pero nunca te darás cuenta de lo que soy capaz...

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _[Nivel 1- humanos._**

 ** _Nivel 2- youkai débiles._**

 ** _Nivel 3- youkai de gran tamaño._**

 ** _Nivel 4- hanyou fusionado._**

 ** _Nivel 5- hanyou de sangre._**

 ** _Nivel 6- monjes._**

 ** _Nivel 7-sacerdotisas._**

 ** _Nivel 8- youkai puros._**

 ** _Nivel 9- semidioses._**

 ** _Nivel 10- dioses]_**


	10. 9- Encuentros y Apariencias

**_Continuación._**

Sus ojos se fueron haciendo marrones y su cabello castaño se convirtió en uno plateado, en un plata tirando a blanco.

—es Amane-san—afirmó Shippo.

— ¿Ahora quién es el débil?—dijo cortante ella.

El hanyou se levantó como pudo, pero Amane apoyó su dedo índice en la frente de éste y lo dejo dormido como la otra vez. En su interior quería dejarlo peor de lo que estaba pero no podía, ya que era amigo de su ama y aunque éste sea un malagradecido, no podía aunque lo desease.

Amane sin más dio media vuelta y desapareció del lugar, sin dejar rastros de su presencia. Su deseo ahora era alejar a Kagome de las personas que le hacían daño, aunque de todos ellos solo dos lo hacían.

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar.**_

Una bella dama veía como la castaña peleaba con el híbrido y al finalizar cambiaba su apariencia para dormirle.

— _interesante... Que ya tiene tres personalidades, espero que solo sean esos así sería mucho más fácil destruirla._ —se decía a sí misma.

La mujer sonrió y desapareció del lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Veía como los ojos de esa mujer habían cambiado a unos chocolates, que solo reflejaban dolor y tristeza.

La miko dijo dolida algunas palabras y empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque, bajé mi mirada hacía Rin que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Kagome-neesan… No—susurró para ella misma, pero solo yo le había escuchado.

Cuando llegó al principio del bosque paró bruscamente y dio media vuelta, pero sus ojos se habían teñido a grises.

Ella elevó su mano y del suelo salieron unas cosas que no pude identificar, movió su mano y esas cosas se acercaron al hanyou. La miko le grito algo a éste y desapareció.

Agarré a Rin, y Jaken rápidamente se agarró de mi estola, me dirigí hacía una parte alejada de esas tierras, junto con esos humanos siguiéndome. Levanto mi mirada para ver como de repente la miko aparecía a espaldas del híbrido y con una sola patada lo mando a volar unos largos metros.

Llegó ante él y le dijo algo, pero esta se trataba de la voz de la miko verdadera. De un momento a otro su cabello se fue tiñendo a plateado, al parecer ella podía hacer varias transformaciones a la vez. El hanyou se levantó como pudo, pero la peliplata apoyó su dedo en su frente y éste quedo inconsciente al instante.

Ella dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de nosotros.

— ¡Inuyasha!—habló el monje después del largo silencio que se había producido, ante el llamado todos empezaron a caminar hasta el moribundo.

—kagomesita… ¿Adónde ira ahora?—susurró el kitsune.

—Espero que Kagome-neesan no le suceda nada—dijo en un susurro la pequeña.

—Rin… Jaken vamos—dije cortante y empezamos a caminar hasta internarnos en el bosque.

* * *

 ** _Pov Amane._**

Aparecí en frente de un lago con aguas cristalinas y muchos árboles de distintas clases como cerezos, por ejemplo.

Suspiré hondo y me arrodillo enfrente del claro, mirando fijamente mí reflejo.

—Ya es hora—susurré y cerré los ojos para volver a estar encerrada en ese lugar.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Abrí mis ojos despacio y me levanto del pasto, miro al frente y veo un hermoso claro, levanto mi mirada al cielo y me doy cuenta que era de noche y la luna estaba en lo más alto. Era un paisaje bello, que te tranquilizaba el alma, un alma que podría estar perturbada.

—Se ve hermosa—susurré triste y una lágrima se me escapa.

 _—'te odio'_

—Inuyasha eres un maldito... ¡Te odio!... Maldito.. No mereces nada de mi—gritaba a mí misma. —¡te odio!—gritaba a la nada y lloraba sin consuelo.

?3: ** _¡Es un baka! Ese duende rojo ¡aggghh!_**

Escuché otra voz, me seque las lágrimas y respiré hondo.

— ¿Amane? ¿Kasai? ¿Están ahí?—preguntó al estar un poco más tranquila.

Amane: ** _si Kagome -sama_**

Kasai: ** _Kagoooomeee-sama_**

?3: ** _¡holaa!._**

Amane: ** _¿quién eres tú?_**

Kasai: ** _¡ahhh una intrusa! ¡Tú quien seas! Pelearas conmigo a ver si vales la pena tu estancia en este lugar._**

?3: ** _Tú no me das órdenes jovencita. ¿Quién sois vosotras?.._**

Amane: ** _Kagome-sama me encargare de ella._**

 _—Nooo, ¡esperen no hagan nada!... ¿Quién eres y cómo te llamas?_

?3: ** _Creo que un hermoso nombre no lo crees—respondió sarcástica._**

Kasai: ** _jajajajaja._**

Amane: ** _ya me canse... Me encargare de ella personalmente Kagome-sama._**

?3: ** _Esperen nooo..._**

 _— ¡¿qué has hecho?! ¡Amane-chan! Déjala en Paz **—**_ pensé alterada.

Kasai: ** _ya la mató Jajaja_**

 ** _—_** _¡¿qué?! ¡Amane!_

Amane: ** _-.-' no se preocupe Kagome-sama no la maté... Solo la amarre con cuerdas y una mordaza._**

 ** _—_** _eh... ¿Qué hiciste que?... **—**_ pregunté confundida.

?3: ** _ehñam mñynñmum mñdmamm._**

 ** _—_** _¡desata a la chica ahora! ¡Amane!_

Kasai: ** _jajaja, ¡pobre!_**

Amane ** _: está bien Kagome-sama..._**

?3: ** _Bueno me llamo Taya y eso no más diré..._**

 ** _—_** _bueno mi nombre es Kagome... La que te amarró es Amane y la otra Kasai._

Taya: ** _¡ah claro! La loca esta es Amane y la que está alejada a unos metros de nosotras es Kasai..._**

Kasai: ** _¡no soy miedosa! ¡Ni nada de eso! Estoy aquí porque Amane me obligó…_**

Amane: ** _dime loca otra vez y te tiro a ese precipicio._**

Taya: ** _¡loca!_**

Amane: ** _tú lo pediste..._**

Taya: ** _a que no me atrapas anciana Jajajaja..._**

Kasai: ** _¡Kagome-sama! ¡Ayuda está peleando!_**

 _— ¡BASTA!_

Amane: ** _Kagome-Sama lo siento mucho en serio... Perdóneme._**

Taya: ** _¿quién lo dice?... ¡Una loca maniática!_**

 ** _— ¡basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!_**

Amane: ** _..._**

Kasai: ** _..._**

Taya: ** _..._**

 ** _Continuará._**


	11. 10- Charla Asesina

**_Continuación._**

 _— ¿Qué les pasa a vosotras?, no ven que es mala educación pelearse, y Taya sino es mucho pedir que no digas esas palabras a Amane y tu Kasai deja de gritar como loca y reírte._

Kasai y Amane: ** _lo intentaremos._**

Taya: ** _espera, espera, espera... ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir las órdenes de una voz?_**

 _— ¿voz?_

Taya: ** _si ¡tú! ¿Quién eres?_**

Amane ** _: maleducada no le hables así a Kagome-sama._**

Kasai: ** _ella es por la que vivimos tierra._**

Taya: ** _por la cual vivimos eh_**

Amane: ** _¡cállate!_**

Kasai: ** _¡deja de quejarte! Te saldrán más canas de las ya tienes Amane._**

Amane: ** _emmm hump._**

 ** _—_** no sé qué este sucediendo aquí... Kasai tu eres la mayor explícame que sucede.

Kasai ** _: Kagome-sama usted es el cuerpo y nosotras el alma…_**

Amane: ** _es así._**

Taya: ** _ah... Lo que entendí es que Kagome es nuestra madre ¿no?_**

 ** _—_** _no lo soy Taya **.**_

Kasai: **_si es como una madre para nosotras._**

 _— ¡eh! No digan eso._

Taya: ** _oka-san! c:_**

Kasai: ** _jajajajajajaja..._**

Amane: ** _-.-' deja de reírte._**

 _—Taya no soy tu madre, soy tu..._

Kasai: ** _es nuestra abuela._**

 _— ¡cállate!_

Taya: ** _Mi no entender a estas dos mujeres._**

Amane: **_tú te callas... Sos la culpable de todo._**

Taya: ** _¿ah sí? dame pruebas._**

Kasai: ** _Kagome-sama están peleando otra vez._**

 _— ¡basta! ¡Ya está! ¡Basta!... O si no habrá consecuencias._

Taya: ** _bueno por ahora te obedezco pero..._**

Amane: ** _...pero ahora te callas._**

Kasai: ** _¡ya la mató!_**

Inhaló hondo y exhaló todo el aire. Miro al frente y sin más me levanto del suelo, para después caminar hacía el cerezo que estaba en ese lugar. Si me agotaba tener a dos mujeres en mi cerebro, no quiero pensar si son tres.

 _—Debo de descansar... No molesten._

Amane: ** _no se preocupe Kagome-sama, hoy estoy a cargo de protegerla, usted duerma tranquila... Kasai._**

Kasai: ** _no por favor no haré nada… Por favor noooo..._**

 _Amane: **ya están descansando en paz las niñas. Buenas noches.**_

Una gota de sudor empieza a recorrer mi frente, esa chica de verdad tenía un lado maniático.

 ** _—_** _Esto no puede pasarme ¿o sí? Espero que no pase nada **—**_ me dije a mi misma.

Cerré los ojos, para caer rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Al menos tendré un momento de paz, en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Caminaba por el bosque junto con Rin, mi sirviente y el dragón, en silencio, algo raro en este grupo.

Desde que esa miko desapareció, la pequeña no ha hablado y no sonríe, ¿qué le ha hecho esa mujer a Rin?

—Descansaremos aquí—hablé con un tono neutro.

Ella no dijo nada y se dirigió a un árbol para descansar, yo también hice lo mismo con otro árbol que se encontraba cerca.

Al verla mejor ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, estaban vacíos cómo así decirlo.

Cerró sus ojos y se durmió al instante, yo solo me digne a cerrar los ojos.

 _— ¿Apariencias o personalidad?, la miko tiene esa habilidad, pero ¿por qué dijo que el híbrido tiene la culpa de su transformación?_

 **—es muy confuso... Además nunca he escuchado de algo así** —intervino en mis pensamientos Yako, mi Bestia.

 _—hump._

 **—me gustaría saber más de esas mujeres, cada una tiene su personalidad y también actitudes... Jajaja cómo te enfrentó la castaña hoy.**

 _—cállate._

 **—y la peliplata es peor que nosotros**

 _—te dije qué te calles._

 **—y la pelirroja odia al híbrido inútil jajaja.**

 _—hump... Déjame en Paz._

 **—sabes... ¿por qué no la incluimos en nuestro grupo?**

 ** _—_** _no digas estupideces._

 ** _—_ pero si es verdad, tener a una mujer con ese poder, nos servirá.**

 _—grrr no la necesitamos._

 **— ¿y la pequeña?**

Abrí mis ojos y empecé a observar a Rin, que de un momento a otro una lágrima empieza a recorrer su rostro. Todavía no sé qué le ha hecho esa mujer a la niña, ¿por qué tanta tristeza por una mujer que muy pocas veces vio?

 _—hump... Tal vez nos puede ser de ayuda._

 **—pero donde estará en estos momentos esa miko.**

 _—No lo se_

* * *

 ** _Al día Siguiente._**

 ** _Pov narradora…_**

En un árbol se encontraba una niña despertando de su sueño, la pequeña abrió sus ojos y se quedó quieta en el lugar, pensando que lo que paso ayer.

 _—Kagome-neesan... Espero que se encuentre bien, ella es muy importante para mí como el señor Sesshomaru, me recuerda un poco a mi madre difunta... Amable y linda..._

Miró a su amo y se levantó de las raíces del árbol, se dirigió hacia éste y el youkai abre sus ojos para mirarle, ella rápidamente le pregunta.

—Sesshomaru-sama ¿puedo ir al río a buscar comida?

—hump... ¡Jaken!—habló fríamente.

— ¿Eh?... —se levantó de golpe— ¡si amo bonito!—dijo confundido.

—Acompaña a Rin a buscar comida—ordenó.

— ¡si amo bonito!... Vamos niña—murmuró y ambos se adentraron al bosque, en búsqueda de un río.

* * *

La pequeña junto con el Kappa llegaron a un pequeño claro, y ésta empezó a buscar su comida.

Miró por todos lados y se dio cuenta de una cosa, que en un árbol, cerca de la laguna, se encontraba una bella dama durmiendo pacíficamente.

Rin no hizo ningún sonido y empezó a acercarse a la mayor, con cuidado de no despertarla.

— ¿Kagome-neesan?—susurró la pequeña al estar en frente de la susodicha.

La miko no hizo ningún movimiento, y la pequeña empezó a preocuparse, temiendo que le haya pasado algo a ella.

La niña se empezó a acercar más a Kagome, pero antes de tocarla, una barrera se lo impidió.

— ¡eh!... ¿Una barrera?—dijo confundida la pequeña, pero al rato sonrió, una alegría la inundó al ver devuelta a la joven que la entristecía pero que a la vez la hacía feliz con su presencia.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	12. 11- Salvados por una Peliazul

**_Continuación…_**

 ** _Pov narradora…_**

—oye mocosa ¿adónde estas?—se escuchó una voz chillona.

La pequeña se precipito, porque no quería que despierten a la mayor.

— ¡shhh! Jaken-sama—susurró Rin.

—tú no me...—se calló al ver a la miko—que aquí está esa sacerdotisa... Que tonta es, así cualquiera la matará—murmuró el Kappa con una mueca en su rostro.

El pequeño youkai se empezó a acercar a la sacerdotisa, pero lo recibió una descarga eléctrica suave.

— ¿Eh?—dijo confundida la pequeña.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Se quejó el sapo.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos con la miko dormida, que no se habían percatado de una presencia maligna que se encontraba oculta en ese lugar.

El ser maligno sin esperar más salto sobre ambos y tomó a la pequeña Rin entre sus garras.

— ¡no! ¡No, ayuda!—gritaba la pequeña.

—maldito—grito el Kappa y antes de atacar al ser, apareció detrás de éste otra sombra maligna, que lo tomo de imprevisto.

El demonio tomó al báculo y lo voló por los árboles al pequeño Kappa.

—Agggghhhh—se quejó de dolor por el duro golpe.

—Jajajaja—se reían ambos al unísono.

La miko que yacía dormida, frunció el ceño, y sin más ella empezó a abrir sus ojos y dijo.

—parece que hay basura por estos lugares y yo lo limpiaré con gusto—dijo ella tranquila.

Ella cerró sus ojos y de un momento a otro su cabello azabache se empezó a teñir de un color Azul claro.

Sus ropajes también habían cambiado; su blusa blanca había cambiado de color por el Azul marino oscuro y su pollera como todo lo que tenía el color verde, se empezó a teñir a un color rojo vino oscuro.

La nueva miko empezó a abrir sus ojos y estos habían cambiado a un color rojo sangre.

Ella sonrió y empezó a levantarse de las raíces del árbol.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el demonio que tenía a la pequeña en sus garras.

Ella dio un suspiro y estiró sus brazos arriba suyo.

—Mi nombre es Mizuko...—respondió tranquila—y ¿saben por qué les dije fácilmente mi nombre?—preguntó ella con serenidad.

— ¿Por qué?—habló el otro.

—porque sería de mala educación no decir el nombre a alguien que morirá por esa persona... Mejor dicho es que quiero que sepan el nombre de quien los mato—dijo pacíficamente.

— ¡¿qué cosas dices niña?!—gritó el que había golpeado a Jaken.

—Jejeje—se empezó a reír, con una mano tapando su boca.

De la laguna empezó a formarse una pequeña burbuja, sin que se dieran cuenta ambos.

Mizuko desapareció y la burbuja empezó a rodear al que no tenía en sus garras a la niña. Ese ser se ahogó con el agua y el otro se empezó a asustar, pero cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con unos ojos rojos.

Ella sacó de su mano derecha un látigo hecho de agua y con un solo movimiento lo corto a la mitad.

—Uffff—dijo actuando estar cansada.

La pequeña se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la miko peliazul.

—muchas gracias por salvarme Mizuko-sama—agradeció la pequeña.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Dime Mizu-chan pequeña...—dijo tranquila y entregándole una linda sonrisa.

La niña sonrió feliz y la mayor cerró sus ojos.

Su cabello cambió al color normal, azabache, su uniforme también volvió a la normalidad, verde y blanco.

Kagome abrió sus ojos despacio y estos eran chocolates.

— ¿Kagome-neesan?—llamó dudosa la pequeña.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se agachó a su altura.

—Hace mucho que no te veía Rin-chan—habló la mayor feliz.

—si Kagome-neesan, me alegra verla otra vez—dijo con una sonrisa, pero se borró al instante.

La niña empezó a llorar y se tiro a los brazos de la mayor.

—lo siento Kagome-neesan—susurró entre sollozos.

Kagome correspondió al abrazo y sonrió.

—No te preocupes pequeña, no me gusta verte llorar, quiero que sonrías—murmuró la mayor en su oído.

Jaken que se había levantado se acercó a las dos mujeres, pero éste no se atrevía a hablar.

La pequeña se separó de la mayor y sonrió.

—si Kagome-neesan—dijo ella feliz.

—Muy bien pequeña— y Kagome le entregó una sonrisa, una que se podría considerarse maternal.

—oye niña mejor busca tu comida—intervino segundos después el Kappa chillón.

— ¡ah! Cierto me olvidé jeje—murmuró ella avergonzada.

Kagome se levantó y tomó de la mano a Rin.

—vamos Rin-chan, yo también tengo apetito—dijo con una sonrisa, la menor sonrió y la siguió.

* * *

Kagome, Rin y Jaken pescaron, cocinaron y por último comieron todo.

—Miko—llamó Jaken—quiero que expliques esos cambios.

—bueno... Si te soy sincera no entiendo—dijo pensativa la muchacha—solo sé que me estoy volviendo loca.

— ¿Por qué Kagome-neesan?—preguntó la niña.

Ella cerró los ojos con cansancio.

—todos los días me hablan—murmuró con una mueca en sus labios.

—debe de ser una tortura soportar a esas irrespetuosas—dijo Jaken cansado.

—y que lo digas.

—Rin, Jaken—se escuchó una voz masculina.

— ¡Oh Amo bonito!—habló el sapo, levantándose del lugar.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! Mire nos encontramos con Kagome-neesan—comentó Rin con una gran sonrisa.

 ** _Continuará._**


	13. 12- Trato Hecho

**_Continuación…_**

—hump— solo salió del youkai.

Kagome se levantó del suelo.

—Sayonara espero volver a verte Rin—se despidió y dio media vuelta para adentrarse al bosque.

—Kagome-neesan—susurró la pequeña.

—Rin, Jaken esperen aquí—dijo el daiyoukai y empezó a caminar hacia donde se había ido la miko.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome…_**

Empecé a alejarme de ellos y me adentro al bosque que rodeaba el río.

Suspiro profundamente, hasta que empiezo a escucharlas otra vez.

Amane: ** _buen día Kagome-sama._**

Kasai: ** _un nuevo día, espero que haya que luchar contra alguien ñ.ñ_**

Amane: ** _hump... No pasará nada de eso._**

Taya: ** _shhhhhhh... Cállense no dejan dormir la gente ¿no?_**

Amane: ** _levántate y deja de quejarte tierra._**

Taya: ** _no soy ti-e-rra... Mi nombre es Taya o que no entiendes._**

Kasai: ** _Kagome están peleando otra vez estas mujeres._**

Taya y Amane: ** _tú cállate llama._**

 _—eh... Aghh ¡basta!, dejen de pelear **.**_

Taya: ** _voz esta no me deja en paz._**

 _— ¿voz? Espera yo soy Kagome._

Amane: ** _maleducada como te atreves a hablarle así a Kagome-sama... No saldrás viva tierra._**

Kasai: ** _¡Kagome-sama! Se están peleando... No Amane así no se hace... Perfecto vas bien... ¡Tú Taya pégale más fuerte! ¡No seas débil!_**

?4: ** _Hola mi nombre es Mizuko encantada de conocerlas._**

Taya ** _: maldita el pelo no, ¡el pelo no!_**

Amane: ** _¡no te muevas, déjate golpear!_**

Kasai: ** _no, no, no es así... vuela, golpea su pierna, tírala al suelo... ¡Amane tómala del pelo más fuerte!.. Espera Taya eso no..._**

Mizuko: ** _-.-'_**

 _—hola mi nombre es Kagome, lo siento por el lío._

Mizuko: ** _no se preocupe Kagome-san suele pasar estas cosas entre hermanas._**

 _—sí... Ufff... Me entiendes Mizuko-chan._

Mizuko: ** _si Kagome-san la entiendo._**

 _—Mizuko-chan ¿están bien esas chicas?_

Kasai: ** _noooo... ¡Así no! ¡Amane defiéndete!.. Tu Taya tira tierra._**

Amane: ** _¡ahhh mis ojos!_**

Taya: ** _snif, snif mi hermoso cabello._**

Mizuko: ** _si se encuentran bien._**

Respiro hondo, y lo exhaló con un largo suspiro.

—Esto no puede pasarme—me susurré a mí misma—espero que esas dos no se maten—dije cerrando los ojos un poco cansada.

—Miko—escuché una voz masculina.

Yo me sobre salte y abrí mis ojos despacio, para después dar media vuelta y encontrarme con el medio hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru.

Miro a su costado y no veo a Rin ni a Jaken, lo miro y antes de hablarle me interrumpe Kasai.

Kasai: ** _Kagomeeeeee... ¡Esta bruja me baño!_**

Amane: ** _a mí también Kagome-sama... Que injusticia... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_**

Taya: ** _¡odio el agua! Vas a morir bruja del agua._**

Mizuko: ** _Kagome-sama quería hablar tranquilamente._**

 ** _Amane, Kasai y Taya: agghhh._**

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y los abro despacio.

— ¿Qué necesitas Sesshomaru?—pregunto con un suspiro.

—Quiero proponerte un trato—dijo fríamente.

Amane: ** _¿qué querrá éste?_**

— ¿De qué se trata el trato? — pregunté sería.

Kasai: ** _Kagome te matará... entraré en acciónnnn..._**

Amane: ** _hump_**

—quiero que viajes conmigo—dijo finalmente.

— ¿Eh?—dije confundida.

Mizuko: ** _Kagome-sama la chica ésta cayó inconsciente._**

Taya: ** _Kagome-sama no vaya con el youkai lentoooo..._**

Mizuko: ** _ésta también cayó al piso inconsciente._**

Amane: **_Kagome-sama ¿qué hará?_**

 _—yo bueno pues no se..._

Mizuko: ** _el joven quiere que la acompañe para que cuide de la pequeña._**

—Pero Sesshomaru quiero saber algo—dije sería.

— ¿Qué miko?—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo te llevas con mis hermanas? — dije mirándolo fijamente.

Él dio media vuelta y empezó a irse del lugar. Yo sólo miraba como se marchaba lentamente.

Paró en seco y ladeó su rostro mirándome.

—normal... ¿Vienes?—dijo seriamente.

Yo suspiré.

 _— ¿qué más puedo hacer?_

Amane: ** _Kagome-sama vaya, si le pasa algo yo personalmente me encargare de los problemas. A mano dura si es posible._**

—Está bien—dije al fin—trato... hecho... Sólo te advierto que tengas cuidado—él me miró mal—solo es un aviso de Amane-chan.

—Hump—fue lo único que escuche de su parte y dio media vuelta, siguiendo su rumbo, hacía los integrantes de su grupo.

Yo solo empecé a seguirlo sin más que decir.

Amane: ** _agua ¿qué haces con esa rama?_**

Mizuko: ** _viendo si siguen vivas estas jóvenes._**

Amane: ** _¿y para qué necesitas la rama?_**

Mizuko: ** _no me gusta tocar a muertos, por eso la varilla, mejor ser precavida._**

Amane: ** _bueno como quieras agua._**

 _—no sé si reír o llorar chicas._

Mizuko: **_llore con una sonrisa :)_**

Amane: ** _deja de decir incoherencias._**

Mizuko: ** _lo intentaré señorita._**

Amane: ** _llámame Amane._**

Mizuko: ** _Amane-chan._**

Amane: ** _¿qué?_**

Mizuko: ** _nada... Quería comprobar._**

Amane: ** _ah claro_**

Esto es real, tengo en mi cabeza a unas maniáticas y desde hoy estoy en el grupo de Sesshomaru, no me acuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza o haber tomado algo raro.

 ** _Continuará._**


	14. 13- Amor de Madre

**_Continuación…_**

Mizuko: **_¿maniática?_**

Amane: **_es como esa pelirroja que está ahí, ella es maniática._**

Mizuko: **_ahhhhhhhh... ¿Kagome-sama yo soy maniática?_**

— _claro que no Mizuko-chan_

Mizuko: **_entonces ¿qué soy?_**

— _yo emm… Bueno_

Amane: **_sea sincera Kagome-sama._**

— _eres una mujer respetuosa y muy amable._

Mizuko: **_muchas gracias por su opinión Kagome-sama._**

Amane: **_también un poco cucú._**

Mizuko: **_¿qué es cucú?_**

Amane: **_bueno es una expresión._**

Mizuko: **_¿una expresión? ¿De qué?_**

— _De ser una chica despistada—_ dije antes de que Amane le dijera loca.

Mizuko: **_ahhhh entonces ¿soy una mujer despistada y no amable e respetuosa?_**

Amane: **_Kagome-sama ¿es enserio esto?_**

 _—déjalo así._

* * *

De tanto caminar llegamos con Jaken y la pequeña, ésta al verme se dirigió hacia nosotros, rápidamente.

— ¿Kagome-neesan ira con nosotros?—preguntó la niña inocentemente y con una sonrisa.

—si pequeña—respondí con una sonrisa, su felicidad me contagiaba mucho.

— ¿significa que también ira Mizu-chan y Taya-sama?—volvió a preguntar.

—jeje que ya las conoce a ambas, si claro—dije yo—pues no creo que se quieran despegar de mi —susurro para mí misma.

—que bien... Ellas son muy lindas y buenas—dijo y me tomó de la mano.

—jeje si—dije un poco dudosa.

— _no las he visto personalmente._

—Vamos—ordenó Sesshomaru con su voz serena y a la vez fría.

—si Sesshomaru-sama—dijo la pequeña Rin.

Yo solo asentí y todos juntos empezamos a caminar sin un rumbo preciso, bueno eso es lo que veía yo.

* * *

 ** _Rato después._**

Caminamos por unas, por ahí dos a tres horas, estaba charlando con la pequeña hasta que escucho la voz de Kasai.

Kasai: **_Amane te lo juro... Me vengare y sabrás la ira del fuego._**

Amane: **_si claro, como quieras, no me interesa._**

Taya: **_también la gran ira de la tierra jajaja..._**

Mizuko: **_Kagome-sama yo había creído que estaban muertas._**

— _¿_ _Y qué hiciste?—_ pregunté dudosa.

Mizuko: **_como no podía enterrarlas, tomé flores de la pradera y se las ubique en ellas, tapándoles por completo, eran jazmines, huelen rico._**

Me tape la boca para que no salgan mis risas, pero Rin se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Kagome-neesan?—preguntó un poco preocupada.

—no es nada Rin-chan... Solo que hubo un pequeño conflicto con esas chicas—dije aguantando la risa.

Amane: **_si un gran conflicto_**

— ¿Qué les sucedió?—preguntó.

—Amane durmió a Taya y a Kasai... Pero Mizuko las dio por muertas y las enterró con flores de jazmín—respondí brevemente.

—Y ¿ellas están bien?—preguntó preocupada la niña.

—si lo están, es qué recién despertaron y se dieron cuenta en que estaban y ambas empezaron a gritar culpando a Amane, pero fue Mizuko.

—Oh—y se río tímidamente.

—Descansemos aquí—avisó Sesshomaru parando de caminar.

—Sesshomaru-sama ¿puedo ir con Kagome-neesan a la pradera?—dijo tímidamente la menor.

Él me miró y yo solo asentí, para que nos dejara ir.

—hump... Jaken acompáñalas—habló y el pequeño Kappa hizo una reverencia, muy exagerada.

— ¡si amo bonito!.. Vamos—dijo éste.

—Arigatou—dije y tomé de la mano de Rin, para emprender nuestra marcha a la pradera.

—hump—solo escuché de parte de él.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora…_**

 ** _En la pradera._**

Kagome, Rin y Jaken estaban haciendo coronas con las flores, éste último fue obligado por las menores.

—oka... Kagome-neesan—dijo un poco avergonzada—lo siento.

—No te disculpes—dijo ella, se quedó pensativa y después sonrió—sabes Rin, puedes llamarme madre si es que lo deseas—dijo la mayor.

— ¿Enserio?—habló ilusionada.

La mayor asintió y con mucho cariño salto a sus brazos.

— ¡oka-san!—gritó la pequeña.

Sonrío más al verla tan feliz hasta que unas rosas me llaman la atención.

—Rin mira unas rosas—dijo la mayor y se levantó del pasto, seguido por la menor.

Las dos jóvenes llegaron hasta las rosas que eran de distintos colores como amarillas, rojas, rosas, blancas y la que más atención llamo fue una rosa negra, ésta no se encontraba marchita ni nada de eso, sino, que era la más viva de todas.

—Qué raro una rosa negra—murmuró la miko.

— ¡oka-san mire una sombra!—avisó la pequeña apuntando a alguien entre los árboles.

— ¡Rin corre!—gritó Kagome agarrando de la mano de la pequeña, y empezando a correr por el lado contrario, pero algo había pasado.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru.._**

Después de que deje que mi sirviente acompañara a la miko y a la pequeña, yo solo me recosté en las raíces de un gran árbol, pero de repente se me cruza una idea.

— ¿ _y si le pregunto al árbol sabio por la miko?_

Me levanto del árbol y sin más empiezo a volar hacía el bosque, donde se encontraba el árbol sabio.

* * *

 ** _Pov Inuyasha_**

Me estoy arrepintiendo por lo que le dije a Kagome, ahora ella desapareció por completo y he tratado de localizarla por medio de su olor, pero esto no funciona.

— _Fui a su casa, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, ¿adónde estará esa tonta?—_ pensé _._

—Inuyasha ¿me escuchaste?—preguntó Kikyo.

—No—dije directamente.

—aghh... Inuyasha te estaba diciendo que me voy con ustedes, ya que mi reencarnación no está con ustedes ahora y necesitamos buscar los fragmentos de la perla, necesitan mi ayuda... —me explicó.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	15. 14- Desesperación

**_Continuación…_**

—Y si encontramos a Kagome... ¿Qué pasará?—preguntó Shippo mirando a los mayores.

—le decimos que vuelva a su época y listo—dijo sin más la miko.

—no... ¡No le pueden hacer eso a Kagome!—gritó enojado el kitsune.

— ¿qué es lo que pasa Shippo? ¿Por qué gritas?—preguntó el monje llegando junto con la exterminadora.

—Es que ésta quiere hacer volver a Kagome a su época—dijo llorando el pequeño.

— ¡¿cómo?! Inuyasha ¿es verdad eso?- preguntó Sango un poco alterada.

—yo... Pues—empecé a tartamudear, respiro hondo—si ella se va a su época—dije serio.

— ¿de qué hablas Inuyasha? —Habló enojado Miroku—la señorita Kagome necesita de nuestra ayuda y ¿tú se la quieres negar?

—lo que escuchaste, Kagome se va y Kikyo sera la que la reemplace—dije y empecé a caminar en dirección al bosque—vámonos ya... No hay tiempo que perder—ordené y todos me siguieron a regañadientes.

Y así nos marchamos de la aldea en busca de Naraku, los fragmentos de la perla y por último a Kagome.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Llegué al bosque donde se encontraba el árbol sabio. Caminé hasta este y me saludó.

—bienvenido joven Sesshomaru.

—hump... Árbol sabio quiero que me aclare algo.

—dime joven Sesshomaru

—Es sobre una miko—me cortó.

— ¿una humana?.. Y ¿qué quieres saber de ella?

—hump... Tiene cambios de personalidad- dije cortante.

— ¿Personalidades... diferentes?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí mirando fijamente al árbol.

—ohhh... Tengo algo sobre eso, son personalidades múltiples o poderes sin igual... Se los llamaban los 'Gyaku taido no sōzokujin' raro ya que son iguales a nosotros, pero tienen un poder muy diferente al de un dios o youkai... Los 'Gyaku taido no sōzokujin' obtienen personalidades en toda su infancia... Lo último que supe de ellos... Es que habían sido asesinados a sangre fría de un día para otro... Fue terrible ese acontecimiento. Eso es lo único que sé.

—Hump—di medía vuelta y empecé a irme del lugar—adiós—dije y salí del bosque.

Antes de llegar a la salida del bosque, una mujer me detiene el paso.

—Tú eres Taisho ¿no?—dijo esa mujer.

—...—no respondí.

La miré bien y me doy cuenta que no tiene presencia ni olor.

—lo suponía, eres idéntico a Inu no Taisho—habló con una media sonrisa.

—hump, aléjate—dije cortante.

—Jejejeje—se empezó a reír— no lo haré joven, estoy aquí porqué me ordenaron retenerlo en el lugar.

Ahora que lo pienso la presencia de la miko, de Rin y de mi sirviente como el de ah-un han desaparecido.

—ya te diste cuenta... Solo es un aviso... Nunca más volverás a ver a esas personas—dijo y saco una guadaña—es tu fin Taisho.

—Hump—y saqué a tokijin para después abalanzarme contra ella, pero desapareció.

Siento que esta atrás mio y doy medía vuelta para recibir un gran golpe.

—Maldita—mascullé, con unas de mis rodillas apoyadas en el suelo.

—te lo advertí Taisho... Mi hermana se encargará de todo esto.

Se acercó a mí y apuntó su arma hacía a mi cuello, no sabía lo que había hecho esa mujer, no podía mover mi cuerpo. Se río y movió su arma para dañarme, pero algo había pasado.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome..._**

Pero algo había pasado.

Enfrente de nosotras se encontraba una mujer: tenía el cabello corto y de color marrón, sus ojos eran bicolores, rojo y verde.

—Que nos vemos Himeko-chan

— _Himeko... ¿Quién es ella?_

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—grité un poco confundida.

—hump... Nada me pasa—dijo sería.

—Rin corre hacía Jaken—susurré para la pequeña.

Ella asintió y empezó a correr hacía Jaken y el dragón.

—me vengare y te destruiré, como lo hicieron ustedes—dijo y se abalanzó hacía a mí.

Cierro mis ojos y recibo el gran golpe, mis brazos quedaron todos lastimados.

—Agghh—me quejé de mis heridas.

—oka-san—gritó Rin y empezó a correr hacía mí.

—Jajaja—se empezó a reír esa mujer.

— ¡Rin alejate! ¡No vengas!—grité mirándola.

—oka-san no—dijo y esa mujer apareció por detrás de ella.

—Sayonara—y le tocó la cabeza.

Rin sin más cerró sus ojos y cayó al suelo. Sentí que todo era a cámara lenta y que mi mundo caía de a poco.

— ¡Rin!—grité con lágrimas en mis ojos y después de eso, empiezo a levantarme del suelo con mucha dificultad y como podía camino hacía el cuerpo de Rin.

Esa mujer desapareció y yo llegué ante ella, caí de rodillas y sin más que hacer la abrazó con mucho cuidado.

—lo siento mucho Rin, no te supe proteger—me di cuenta que ella no respiraba y me sentí una débil.

— _¿Dónde están ellas cuando más las necesito?_

— ¿Quieres saber por qué no aparecieron tus personalidades?—dijo ella caminando a paso lento, hacía donde me encontraba.

— ¿Por qué?—susurré con la voz entrecortada.

—porque yo las dormí, esa rosa negra era un somnífero para acallar a las personalidades—explicó.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y me sentí liviana, como si ya no estuviera más en mi cuerpo.

— _¡por favor ayudarme!_

 ** _Continuará…_**


	16. 15- Sinceridad Eléctrica

**_Continuación…_**

 ** _Pov narradora._**

En un bosque se encontraba una mujer peliblanca peleando con otra mujer de cabello castaño, largo y ojos bicolor, iguales como la otra mujer que apareció anteriormente.

—eres lenta— dijo ella y la empujo a un árbol.

—maldita como te atreves a interrumpir la muerte de Taisho—masculló entre dientes esa mujer.

—no es la hora de que el demonio muriera—dijo y de un movimiento de mano la ató con hilos de hielo.

— ¡ya lo veras, tu interrupción costará tu vida y la de esa mujer!—gritó y sin más desapareció del lugar.

—hump... Eso veremos—susurró para ella misma.

Esa mujer dio media vuelta y se encontró con el joven Daiyoukai desmayado.

Ella suspiró y miró al cielo.

 ** _Flashback._**

La castaña estaba apuntó de herir a Sesshomaru, pero una daga detuvo el ataque.

— ¡eh! ¿Qué es esto?— miro arriba y se encontró con la peliblanca—Yumiko— susurró.

—Sakura tanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo y desapareció del árbol que se encontraba y reapareció atrás del joven—buenas noches.

Y el joven cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Maldita como te atreves a aparecer después de traicionarnos—dijo esta.

— ¿Traición?— murmuró Yumiko.

La castaña atacó a la peliblanca con su guadaña y la otra mujer sacó una espada de la nada y así empezó una batalla con estas jóvenes.

 ** _Fin del flashback_** _._

—jum... Que cosa—dijo y miró al youkai.

Elevó su mano y éste se empezó a elevar, lo movió hasta dejarlo recostado a un árbol. Bufo con una mueca en su rostro y desapareció de la vista del bosque.

* * *

 ** _Con Kagome_** _._

El cuerpo cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que éste empezó a moverse y sonreír.

Su cuerpo fue cambiando; el cabello azabache se tiño de uno anaranjado, sus ropas también lo hicieron, la blusa se tiño de un marrón anaranjado y su pollera como su pequeña capa verde, se empezó a teñir de un color celeste turquesa.

Abrió sus ojos de a poco y estos eran celestes cristalinos.

— ¡oye! ¿Cómo qué hay otra personalidad? — se preguntó sorprendida la castaña de pelo corto.

—Y tanto te sorprende estúpida—murmuró mirándola fijamente.

—Maldita—masculló entre dientes.

— ¿a quién le dices? si tú eres la que hizo daño—dijo sin más la pelinaranja.

— ¿Cómo?- habló confundida la rival.

—lo que escuchaste o estas sorda mujer—murmuró la otra enojada.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó de golpe.

—y ahora quién es la que pregunta cosas estúpidas.

—deja de decir eso.

—Pero tus defectos son tan sobresaliente que es imposible—comentó con una sonrisa la miko.

—tu eres sinceridad ¿no? La personalidad de la sociabilidad—asintió la de pelo corto.

—otra pregunta sin importancia.

— ¡basta! —gritó ya cansada la castaña.

— ¿y si no quiero hacerlo?

—Aghhh—gritó y empezó a acercarse a ella a toda velocidad.

La mujer de cabello anaranjado tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña y desapareció.

— ¡Deja de esconderte maldita!—grito mirando al bosque.

— ¿Quién se esconde mujer?—dijo la joven que estaba atrás de ella, con una media sonrisa creo de su mano una esfera de energía, para después tirársela en el pecho.

— ¿cómo?... No...

—esa es otra pregunta estúpida.

—Ya verás... ¡Yo seré la que gané!—gritó y desapareció de la vista de todos.

—Mmm lo dudo, si sigues con esa preguntas que no valen la pena hacerlas, iras por mal camino—murmuró para ella misma, dio un suspiró.

Bajo su mirada a la pequeña y dio una media sonrisa para después desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

La mujer apareció en un lago y ésta empezó a acercarse al agua. Bajo a la pequeña de sus brazos y la ubicó cerca del claro.

Toco su frente y cerró sus ojos, ella empezó a concentrar su energía, para poder darle a la pequeña. Sabía que lo que había hecho esa mujer era hacer parar todo su metabolismo, robándole su energía, ella le iba a entregar la suya para que ella volviera en sí.

La energía la acumulo en la pequeña y la mayor acercó su oído en el pecho de la menor, para darse cuenta que respiraba.

Sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos para después ir al árbol más cercano y recostarse.

Al llegar se acostó y ubicó a Rin a su lado, la mujer de cabellos anaranjados abrazó a la pequeña y cerró sus ojos para caer dormida al instante.

Su cabello y su ropa volvió a la normalidad y sin más un campo de energía apareció para proteger a ambas.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Sentí los rayos de sol en mi cara.

— _Espera ¿sol? Pero tan_ _rápido se hizo de día... ¿Qué está pasando?_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me quedo muy sorprendida por lo que veo.  
En frente de mí se encontraba un pequeño claro de aguas cristalinas, cerca del lugar hay una hermosa pradera con flores de distintas clases, los árboles que nos rodeaban eran de una altura considerable y vivos, y por atrás del lago se encontraba un precipicio.

— ¿ _Cómo que un precipicio_?

Me levanto del lugar y empiezo a caminar hacía ese lugar. Al llegar me doy cuenta que efectivamente era un precipicio de unos cuantos metros. Respiro hondo y me alejó del lugar para ir hacía la pradera.

Cuando llegué hasta dicho lugar me encontré con jazmines esparcidos por todas partes.

— _espera ¿jazmines?..._

— ¡Mizuko!—grito, pero nadie me responde—Kasai... ¡Taya!... ¡Amane!—agrego mirando cada detalle del lugar.

?4: **_¿Se encuentra bien?_**

 ** _Continuará..._**


	17. 16- Despertad y la Energía

_**Continuación…**_

Escuché una voz femenina atrás mío, doy media vuelta y me encuentro conmigo mismo, pero muy diferente a mí.

La joven tenía el cabello anaranjado, con unos ojos celestes y su uniforme era de distinto color; la blusa era de un marrón anaranjado y la pollera de un celeste turquesa.

?4: _**¿Ya has terminado de mirarme?**_ _—_ dijo con una ceja levantada.

—yo... Bueno jejeje—me reí nerviosa.

?4: _**Bueno… No interesa... Ven**_ _ **sígueme,**_ _ **hay algo que veas**_ _—_ me dijo y dio media vuelta.

Yo solo asentí y sin más que hacer la seguí.

Después de caminar por unos dos minutos, ella paró en seco y dio media vuelta mirándome fijamente, pero después con su mano derecha apuntó hacía el bosque. Yo sin saber qué pasaba, dirigí mi mirada hacía ese lugar encontrándome con cuatro jóvenes.

Me alerte y corro hacía ellas, al llegar me encuentro con mi misma, pero éstas tenían el cabello de distintos colores, su ropa igual y deduzco que sus ojos también.

Me acercó a la peliazul y toco su rostro, ella empieza a moverse lentamente y después abre sus ojos para dejarme ver unos de color rojo como la sangre.

Mizuko: _**hola señorita, ¿quién es usted?**_ _—_ me preguntó.

—Soy Kagome, ¿me recuerdas?—dije con una sonrisa.

Ella abrió sus ojos a más no poder, después se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte.

Mizuko: _**Kagome-sama es un gusto verla en persona.**_

—por tu voz deduzco que eres Mizuko-chan—dije.

Mizuko: _**si**_ _ **Kagome-sama... Estoy feliz de que me reconozca tan fácilmente.**_

?4: _**cofcof**_

Escucho una tos atrás mío, ladeó mi rostro y sonrió al ver a esa mujer.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó.

?4: _**R...**_ _ **Mmmm...**_ _ **Manase.**_

Mizuko: _**y ¿qué haces aquí?**_

Manase: _**esa es la**_ _ **pregunta**_ _ **del año ¿no?**_

Mizuko: _**bueno yo...**_ _ **Etto.**_

—déjenlo así, a ver...

Me alejo de ellas y me dirijo hacía la peliblanca, la toco la frente y esta frunce el entrecejo.

Amane: _ **¿qué**_ _ **pasó?**_

—hola Amane-chan—saludé con una sonrisa.

Mizuko: _**eh**_ _ **¿éstas dos**_ _ **están**_ _ **muertas?**_

Manase: _**pregúntales**_ _ **entonces.**_

Mizuko: _**¿Kasai**_ _ **está usted viva?.**_

Kasai: _ **...**_

Mizuko: _**no lo está.**_

Manase: _**-.-'**_

Mizuko: _ **¿Taya**_ _ **está usted viva?**_

Taya: _**...**_

Mizuko : _ **tampoco lo está.**_

La peliazul se levanta del suelo y empieza a correr hacía la pradera.

Manase: _**¿qué hará esta niña ahora?**_

Amane: _**¿usted es**_ _ **Kagome-sama?**_

Yo asentí. La peliplata sonrió levemente y empezó a pararse del pasto. Me levanto del suelo y en ese entonces llega Mizuko con una montaña de flores.

Se acercó a las jóvenes y les arrojo las flores arriba de éstas, ella se arrodilló y empezó a acomodarlas.

—Etto ¿qué haces Mizuko-chan?

Mizuko: _**enterrarlas.**_

Manase: _ **eres muy buena**_ _—_ dijo ésta con una mano en su pecho.

Mizuko: _**muchas gracias Manase-chan.**_

Amane: _**ahora**_ _ **Kagome-sama diré unas oraciones, para su descanso.**_

—Jajajaja—me empecé a reír.

Manase: _**Jajajajaja.**_

Amane: _**jeje.**_

Mizuko: **o.O**

—bueno ya es hora de que despierten ¿no?

Amane y Manase asintieron, yo me acerqué a las jóvenes inconscientes y me ubique en medio de donde se encontraban, a la vez apoyo mis manos en sus frentes y me levanto del suelo, para retroceder unos pasos para atrás.

Kasai: _**¡eh! ¡¿Qué es esto?!**_ _ **¡Mizuko!, ¡me las pagaras!**_

Taya **:** _ **cállense**_ _ **que no...**_ _ **¡Eh!**_ _ **Cofcof**_ _ **flores, ah un pétalo entró en mi boca..**_ _ **Aghhh**_ _ **wuak,wuak**_ _ **sabe horrible.**_

Mizuko: _ **¡eh!**_ _ **¿Están**_ ** _vivas?... No puede ser_** _._

Kasai: _ **¡¿cómo que vivas?!... ¡Me diste por muerta agua..!**_

Taya: _**¡muerte al Agua! ¡Muerte al Agua!**_

— ¡eh! ¡¿Qué cosas dicen ustedes?! ¡Kasai, Taya!

Las susodichas ladean su rostro y me ven, la pelirroja se sobresalta y retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás.

Kasai: _**¡ahhh! Otra chica, ya no pueden entrar más en este lugar... ¡Qué no entiende**_ _ **Kagome!**_

Amane se acerca por atrás de ella y le da un zape en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Amane: _**¡tarada! No ves que es**_ _ **Kagome-sama.**_

Taya: _**ahh**_ _ **la voz se materializo.**_

—No soy la voz—me apuntó a mi pecho—mi nombre es Ka-go-me.

Taya: _**y yo soy Ta-ya... Esta loca que está aquí es Ka-sa-i... La maniática que le pegó es A-ma-ne... La loca esta se**_ _ **llama**_ _ **Mi-zu-ko... Y esta nueva es...Ahhhhhh !**_ _ **una nueva!**_

Kasai: _**¿**_ _ **eh? !Por**_ _ **kami !**_ _ **Kagome**_ _ **trajo a otra nueva... Tú la de pelo naranja pelea conmigo**_ — decía ella poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Manase: _**¿quién me ordena? una mujer loca por las batallas, no me digas.**_

— ¡ya basta!...

Amane: _**bueno mejor que vayamos a nuestra sala de reuniones.**_

Todas asintieron, menos yo.

—eh sala de reuniones... ¿Tienen una?

Taya: _**claro voz... Está por allá.**_

—no soy Voz...

Manase: _ **¡oye tierra**_ _ **déjate**_ _ **de joder y**_ _ **vayámonos**_ _ **hacía el lugar!**_

Mizuko: _**Kagome-sama estas chicas me dan**_ _ **miedito**_ ** _.._** _._

—agh mejor vayámonos ya.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	18. 17- Personalidades Inversas

**_Continuación…_**

Todas asintieron y Amane empezó a caminar hacía algún lugar desconocido para mí. Camino a su lado y ella empieza a susurrarme algo a mí, ya que las otras empezaron a discutir entre ellas.

Amane: **_nuestras actitudes son diferentes y de éstas aparecen las personalidades... Kasai es orgullosa, no le gusta perder, también es una tsundere..._** —me río ante lo último— ** _su verdadera personalidad sería la de la que desafía... Mi actitud es distante, yo sería la de personalidad reservada... Mizuko es una niña despistada, una niña pacífica... Y como he estado viendo, la nueva es un poco mal hablada, puede ser sociabilidad... Taya, bueno es la bromista..._** —hace una mueca— ** _odio esa clase..._**

Me río ante su expresión y seguimos caminando, hasta que llegamos al lugar dicho.

Era muy hermoso su 'sala' de reuniones, más bien era un paraíso de reuniones; había seis piedras de distintos colores, a su alrededor tenían a los elementos, en el centro se encontraba una mesa plana hecha de hielo o cristal, se podría decir.

Amane se ubicó en una piedra plateada y a su alrededor había una espesa nube.

Amane: **_bueno por favor sentarse._**

Asentí y espero a que las demás se ubiquen: Kasai se sentó en una piedra roja con unas llamas azules a su alrededor, la peliazul en una roca azul con un charco de agua alrededor de este, Taya en otra piedra de color marrón con arena a su alrededor y por último Manase se sentó en una roca naranja que a su alrededor tenía pequeños relámpagos.

Manase: **_oye ¿qué te quedarás ahí?_**

—eh bueno yo...

Suspiro y me siento en la roca sin color ni ningún elemento a su alrededor.

Mizuko: **_¡listo! ¿Ahora qué hacemos?_**

Amane: **_presentación hacia Kagome-sama._**

Manase: **_aburrido~_**

— ¿quién es la mayor de ustedes?

Amane: **_pues creo que Manase, después Mizuko, Taya, Kasai y por último yo_** _._

Manase: **_jaja, ¡eres la menor!_**

Amane: **_hump, mejor cállate_**

Mizuko: **_yo soy la segunda._**

—Kasai... Tan callada...emm Amane ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

Ella miro hacia arriba y dio un suspiro.

Amane: **_hay un libro viejo con esa información... Yo lo leí así que se algo pero no todo..._**

—y ¿Dónde está ese libro?

Amane: **_cuando iba a empezar a leer sobre de nuestra existencia... Je se quemó en mis manos..._**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y con un asentimiento, empiezo a mirar a cada una y me di cuenta de algo.

—Son personalidades inversas—susurré inconscientemente.

Kasai: **_¿cómo?_**

Taya: **_personalidades inversas, ¿de qué se trata?_**

Manase: **_oye explica que no entiendo ni una palabra._**

—bueno si se ven bien Taya y Amane son iguales.

Amane y Taya: **_¿que~?_**

—lo que digo es que Amane y Taya pueden ser hermanas mellizas, no es algo seguro... Pero es una teoría mía...

Kasai: **_¿y yo qué soy?_**

—creo que serias la hermana de Mizuko.

Mizuko: **_Kasai-oneechan._**

Kasai: **_esto no puede ser cierto._**

Manase: **_¡es una ridiculez!... Pero bueno si usted lo dice... ¿cuál es mi hermana melliza?_**

—no se encuentra aquí.

Manase: **_no tengo hermana... Yo quiero conocerla..._**

Amane: **_¿por qué sospechas que somos personalidades inversas?_**

—su uniforme lo delata... Kasai tiene la blusa Roja y la pollera Azul, en cambio Mizuko es al revés, la pollera Roja y la blusa Azul.

Amane: **_significa que falta una personalidad más ¿no?_**

Yo asentí.

—creo que sí...

Taya: **_¿significa qué somos seis personalidades?_**

Yo asentí otra vez.

Mizuko: **_¿qué tengo una hermana más?_**

Otra vez asentí.

Manase: **_oye y ¿sabes cuando aparecerá mi hermana?_**

Yo negué con la cabeza.

Kasai: **_¿estás loca?_**

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿por qué lo dices?

Kasai: **_entonces tu cabeza se ha vuelto loca._**

Todas menos Kasai: **_callada te vez más bonita._**

—bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

Kasai: **_¿qué actitud tenemos?... Bueno yo soy la orgullosa y me gusta batallar..._**

Amane: **_la indiferente y sobre protectora en algunos casos..._**

Mizuko: **_la tranquila y amable. Como lo dijo usted Kagome-sama_**

Taya: **_la burlona y la bipolar._**

Manase: **_la sincera y la habladora... Creo..._**

— ¡muy bien! Gracias por decírmelo...

Cierro los ojos y siento que me caigo para atrás.

Todas: **_¡Kagome!_**

Pasaron los segundos y abro mis ojos despacio, para encontrarme en frente de un lago.

— ¿dónde estoy?

Manase: **_oye, ¿es qué no te acuerdas de nada?_**

— ¿cómo?

Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro con una pequeña Rin dormida.

— ¿Hija?—susurré.

Y como si los recuerdos me golpearan de repente, me di cuenta de que esa mujer había matado a Rin, y que yo me desmaye.

—Nooo—susurré y mis lágrimas hicieron su aparición—Rin-chan perdóname por favor, no te supe proteger...

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé contra mi pecho, al rozar su piel me di cuenta que estaba tibia.

— ¿ _cómo?_

Estaba muy confundida, me acerqué a su pecho y sentí que su corazón latía.

Manase: **_Kagome-sama yo le di la energía para romper el hechizo._**

—Manase-chan gracias, muchas gracias de verdad.

Manase: **_no agradezca Kagome-sama._**

La abracé y cerré los ojos para acallar mis lágrimas.

—Estoy feliz hermanas—murmuré con una sonrisa.

Siento un hormigueo al decir esa palabra.

— _es la primera vez que le digo hermanas..._

 ** _Continuará._**


	19. 18- Perdón Rin

**_Antes de empezar el capítulo les vengo a decir sobre el lío que se formó. Yo creía que subí el capítulo 16-Despertad y energía, pero no fue así y publique el capítulo 17-Personalidades inversas, y de esa confusión yo me confundí y tuve que releer todo. Solo espero que no me pase devuelta y no los confunda. Bueno, dicho esto les dejo el capítulo 18-Perdón Rin. Que lo disfruten y gracias por leer._**

* * *

 ** _Continuación..._**

Taya: **_awwww yo también estoy feliz, esa niña me cae bien._**

—Jejeje—me reí bajito.

Mizuko: **_Taya-chan esta loca... Kagome-sama ella está bailando cerca del precipicio._**

Kasai: **_Mizuko-oneechan empújala y te perdono lo que me hiciste en las otras veces_** —susurró.

Mizuko: **_bueno, pero después ¿me ayudas a enterrarla?_**

Amane: **_Kasai-chan deja de decirle esas cosas a Mizuko-chan._**

Kasai: **_pero Amane, será divertido._**

Manase **: _jajajaja._**

Taya: **_ahhhhhh..._**

Mizuko: **_¡Kasai-chan listo!_**

— _¡¿qué?!_ — pensé alterada.

Kasai: **_¡oh! ¡Oh!_**

Taya: **_¡MIZUKO!_**

Mizuko: **_¡eh! ¡Kasai- chan! ¡Mire está viva!_**

Kasai: **_¡escapemos de aquí Mizuko!_**

Amane: **_Taya-oneechan ¿estás bien?_**

Taya: **_argggg esas dos me las pagaran…_**

Amane: **_¿te has hecho daño?_**

Taya: **_claro que no, yo soy tierra y esta me protege de todo._**

Manase: **_Kasai tiene la culpa... Ella le dijo que lo hiciera._**

Taya: **_¡KASAI! Ven te quiero dar un regalo._**

Kasai: **_¡no lo quiero!_**

Mizuko: **_yo si quiero ver._**

kasai: **_no vayas o te torturará hasta la muerte._**

Mizuko: **_¡¿Taya-chan usted me torturará como lo dice Kasai-chan?!_**

Taya: **_lo pensaré_**.

Mizuko: **_Kasai, dice ella que lo pensará._**

— _¡eh! Basta y tu Kasai deja de utilizar a Mizu para tus planes._

Kasai: **_pero estoy aburrida._**

Mizuko: **_Juguemos a la mancha._**

Taya: **_¡claro! Yo soy la que os cazara._**

Mizuko: **_sip, Kasai ya tenemos a la cazadora._**

Kasai: **_entonces empieza a correr._**

Amane y Manase: **_¿Kagome-Sama usted qué piensa?_**

— _déjalas, pero si se pasan de la raya Amane duérmelas._

Amane: **_si Kagome-sama_**

—Éstas jóvenes no se comportan como debe ser—susurré.

Cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al lado de la pequeña.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Abro mis ojos bruscamente y miro por todo el lugar para ver si había alguien más, y rápidamente me doy cuenta que era de noche y estaba solo.

— _¿pero qué paso?_

— ** _yo no sé... No me acuerdo que paso con esa mujer._**

—hump

Me levanto de las raíces del gran árbol y recuerdo lo que me dijo esa mujer con respecto a la miko y Rin.

Empiezo a correr hacía ese lugar, siguiendo su olor.

Al pasar los minutos llegue, pero cuando me dirigí a la pradera no se encontraba nadie.

— ¡Jaken!—llamo.

Espero unos minutos pero nadie me responde, sin más empiezo a caminar y me encuentro con mi sirviente y ah-un inconscientes.

—Jaken—lo llamo otra vez.

—ehhh... ¡¿Dónde estoy?!— pregunta sobresaltado y mirando para todos lados.

Me mira y se acerca a mí.

—amo bonito, ¡me alegro volver a verlo!—dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

— ¿La miko y Rin?— pregunté serio.

—eh... Bueno... ¡Lo siento amo! No sé nada, las perdí de vista cuando esa mujer me dejo inconsciente.

— ¿Quién?—pregunto.

—una mujer de cabello corto y ojos raros... Atacó a la miko y dejo dormida a Rin, después la sacerdotisa se desmayó y apareció otra mujer... Esa mujer se fue y la miko despareció con la niña... Después apareció otra mujer igual a la otra pero con el cabello largo y furiosa me atacó, dejándonos inconscientes—empezó a explicar.

— _entonces esa mujer apareció en este lugar... Pero ¿Adónde esta la miko ahora?_

—Vamos—ordené y empiezo mi caminata sin rumbo, ya que no puedo percibir la presencia de las dos humanas.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Me despierto al sentir a alguien que me abraza por el cuello, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con una Rin feliz.

— ¡oka-san! Rin se siente feliz de estar a su lado.

—mi pequeña—susurro—perdón Rin.

Y sin más empiezo a llorar.

— ¿por qué me pide perdón?

—no te supe proteger de esa mujer.

Ella no me habló y con su manita me acaricio mi mejilla, y con la otra manita empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas.

—oka-san no llore por favor... Usted mismo me dijo que me quería ver con una sonrisa, pues yo también la quiero ver con sonrisa... ¿Puede oka-san?

Yo abrí mis ojos y sonreí para ella.

—Está bien mi niña—dije acariciando sus cabellos.

Ella sonrió y miro al frente.

—tengo sed oka-san...—se sonrojo—y hambre.

—jejeje... Entonces vamos a buscar comida hija.

Ella asintió y antes de levantarnos veo un campo de energía.

— ¿Amane?—pregunto.

Manase: **_no Kagome-sama fui yo... Listo ya puede salir._**

Asentí y me levantó de las raíces seguido por Rin.

—oka-san, ¿Amane creo los campos?—me preguntó Rin en frente del lago.

—en la otra vez sí lo hizo, esta lo creo Manase—respondí.

— ¿Manase? ¿Otra señorita más?

—si... En la batalla con esa mujer apareció.

— ¿entonces ella nos protegió?

—si ella fue

Mizuko y Taya: **_¿y nosotras qué?_**

 ** _Continuará._**


	20. 19- Búsqueda del Grupo

**_Continuación…_**

— ¿También ayudaron a Rin?—pregunto.

Mizuko: **_yo si la ayudé... Cuando usted dormía en el bosque hace unos días._**

Taya: **_yo la salve cuando unos seres la atacaron, enfrente del youkai lento._**

Amane: **_yo solo la salve a usted... Pero tuve un encuentro con el youkai._**

—Rin-chan ¿es cierto que Taya y Mizuko te salvaron de un demonio?— pregunto mirándola.

—si oka-san... Cuando la encontré unos monstruos me atacaron junto con Jaken-sama y apareció Mizu-chan y los destruyo... Y cuando conocí a Taya-sama días atrás y me salvo de un demonio que venía hacia nosotras— empezó a relatarme brevemente.

—¿y adónde conociste a Amane-chan?—pregunto otra vez.

—cuando íbamos caminando por el bosque apareció ella y nos dice que no se metan con ella ya que no somos sus enemigos y desapareció…

— ¿y con Kasai?

—cuando usted fue golpeada por los tentáculos de Naraku y apareció ella... Se enojó con el señor Inuyasha

—jajaja yo no sabía nada de eso...

Kasai: **_¡yo odio al híbrido!_**

Amane: **_odio al hanyou._**

Taya: **_¡me saca de quicio ese duende rojo!_**

Manase: **_yo no lo conozco._**

Mizuko: **_menos yo... ¿De quién se trata?_**

Amane: **_Inuyasha es un hanyou, medio hermano de Sesshomaru... Él es un egocéntrico, un canalla, hizo llorar a Kagome-sama, también le dijo que la odiaba... Agh, mi odio hacia él ya está justificado..._**

Taya: **_también nos dijo que a nosotras nos odia... ¡Entendiste nos odia!.._**

Kasai: **_a mi parecer deberíamos quemarlo y que sufra... Muajajaja._**

Mizuko: **_ahhh ahora sé que ser maniática._**

— ¿esto no es cierto o sí?

— ¿qué sucede oka-san?

—es que quieren matar a Inuyasha—dije con una gotita en mi cabeza.

— ¿Quién?—preguntó.

—Amane, Taya y Kasai.

Amane: **_Kagome-Sama no me incluya en ese grupo de maniáticas._**

—bueno Amane no lo quiere matar... Pero sé que lo desea—dije con una sonrisa.

Amane: **_tal vez un poco._**

Manase: **_no mienta... Que no le sale... Tu mirada significa 'muerte al hanyou, muerte al hanyou'_**

Amane: **_no me leas la mente por favor._**

Manase: **_pero si yo no sé leer mentes... Se leer miradas jijiji_**.

Mizuko: **_por favor, lee la mía, lee la mía…_**

—Uffff.

— ¡oka-san miré pescados!—dijo feliz la pequeña.

Yo asentí y me saqué mis zapatos, con las medias y sin más me metí al agua.

* * *

 ** _Una hora después._**

Después de degustar los pescados emprendimos nuestra búsqueda al grupo de Sesshomaru.

—oka-san, ¿usted cree qué Sesshomaru-sama nos estará buscando?—preguntó rin.

—seguro que sí... Se preocupara por ti.

— ¿adónde estarán?

—pues no se—dije y levantó mi mirada al cielo—estamos perdidas.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

 ** _Con Sesshomaru..._**

El joven daiyoukai se encontraba dando vueltas, literalmente, junto con el pequeño Kappa y el dragón de dos cabezas, ah-un.

Todos ellos se encontraban en un silencio incómodo y tenso, ya que en su búsqueda no han dado con el paradero de las dos jóvenes.

Sesshomaru aunque lo intente no puede percibir la presencia o el olor de la sacerdotisa y menos de la pequeña Rin.

* * *

 ** _Con Inuyasha y su grupo._**

El hanyou y la miko de barro y huesos se encontraban adelante del grupo, seguido por Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.

Todos ellos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el híbrido para en seco y empieza a oler el aire.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?— pregunta Kikyo.

—siento un olor conocido... ¡Es Kagome!—dijo sobresaltado.

— ¡¿cómo?!—dijeron al unísono los que se encontraban atrás.

—Pero no siento su poder espiritual—murmuró la miko con el ceño fruncido.

Inuyasha no había escuchado lo último, porque éste ya se había ido con los demás siguiéndolo, dejando a la sacerdotisa sola.

—Espérame Inuyasha—gritó ella persiguiéndolo.

* * *

 ** _Al llegar._**

El grupo llegó a una pradera y al llegar se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos castaños y largos.

— ¡¿quién eres?! ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!—preguntó Inuyasha enfadado.

La mujer dio media vuelta, ya que estaba de espaldas y los miró con desprecio.

—Taisho ¿no?—dijo ella mirándolo al hanyou.

— ¡¿eh?!... ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo sabes...?— tartamudeo este.

—eres hijo de Taisho pero también de esa humana ¿no?... Que estupideces cometen los youkai's, son despreciables...—murmuró sería.

— ¡¿quién eres?!—dijo Sango enojada.

—humanos... Estúpidos humanos...

— ¿adónde esta la señorita Kagome?—preguntó el monje un poco tranquilo.

—Sukiri se encargará de ellas—respondió.

El híbrido no entendiendo que pasaba, empieza a correr en rumbo al bosque, pero no llega a adentrarse. Porque la mujer de cabello largo había aparecido en frente de este.

—No, no, no, no, no, no—dijo negando con el dedo índice—no quiero que se interpongan en su muerte—agregó y de un movimiento de mano creo una oz.

— ¿Cómo?—murmuró sorprendido el joven.

Ella agitó su oz pero antes de que el ataque saliera una flecha sagrada se interpuso entre ésta.

— ¡Aléjate de Inuyasha maldita!—ordenó Kikyo enfadada.

—hump... Sacerdotisa deberías de disfrutar lo que te queda de tu vida... O perdón si solo eres un cadáver andante—habló divertida la de ojos bicolores.

—Miserable bruja—masculló entre dientes la miko.

—no soy bruja soy una gyaku... Claramente ustedes no deben de saber de esa raza, ya que son unos ignorantes—dijo en voz alta Sakura.

— ¡Maldita!—gritó Inuyasha desbordante de furia y se acercó a ella a toda velocidad, pero no llegó ya que enfrente de este apareció una mujer de cabellos celestes.

 ** _Continuará._**


	21. 20- Taido (Actitud)

**_C_** ** _ontinuación._**

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Una mujer de cabellos cortos y ojos bicolor se encontraba en el lugar donde su hermana estuvo el encuentro con Sesshomaru.

—que Taisho ¿eh?...jejeje vamos a ver qué tan fuerte es y como saldrá de esta... Tonto youkai sino se hubiese ofrecido a que Himeko vaya con él... Le habría perdonado la vida pero no, ahora Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de matarlo... Pobre los Taisho, lo que les espera a ellos— murmuraba con una sonrisa esa mujer— o pero primero debo hacer algo con Himeko... Porque no me recuerda, hump... Esa maldita de seguro que le borró la memoria... O pero, no de seguro que fue él... pero ella tiene más posibilidades de hacerlo... Uffff... Ahora tengo que arreglarme en que esa niña recuerde su verdadera naturaleza... Hump será muy divertido jejejeje.

Sukiri sonrió y sin más desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Pero una mujer de cabellos celestes se interpuso entre ellos dos.

— ¿eh?... ¿ Yukiri?... —masculló entre dientes Sakura.

—hump—solo se escuchó de ella.

— ¡¿quién eres tú?!— gritó Inuyasha.

La peliceleste no respondió y de un movimiento de cuerpo, le dio una patada al híbrido, haciendo que éste retroceda por la fuerza.

—Maldita—murmuró el hanyou.

Yukiri ladeo su rostro mirándolo y susurró.

—aléjate por favor.

Inuyasha quedo sorprendido y sin más que hacer retrocedió unos metros.

—Sakura mejor vete... No te metas con ellos—susurró ella.

— ¡Tú no me das ordenes traidora!— dijo enojada.

— ¿quién es la traidora?... ¡Traicionaste nuestra raza!—grito enojada la recién llegada.

—no te metas en mis acciones—murmuró entre dientes la castaña.

—me meteré lo que yo quiera... No mereces compasión de Himeko-sama.

—aghhh... Taido—susurró.

Y la castaña retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, Yukiri la miro fríamente y retrocedió.

—Izanami—murmuró ella y sus cabellos empezaron a teñirse a un color rojo fuego.

—Mostrándote jeje—susurró yukiri.

— ¡Te destruiré como lo hice con ella!— gritó y se abalanzó hacía la otra mujer.

—Entonces es cierto—susurró triste ella.

La guadaña de Sakura se revistió de llamas azules y la joven Yukiri de la nada creo una espada con filo de hielo.

—Ya—murmuró la pelirroja y desapareció para después reaparecer atrás de la de cabellos celestes.

Justo cuando iba a cortarla, una punta de hielo rozo su mejilla, la joven abrió los ojos de par en par y Yukiri dio media vuelta, para chocar su espada con la guadaña de la otra joven.

—Que ya sabes algunos trucos de esa mujer ¿no?—dijo Sakura en tono de burla.

—maldita... Como te atreves a hablar así de ella... —le espetó seria la chica de cabellos celestes.

—pero ya está muerta... No entiendes...—dijo una castaña de pelo corto y ojos bicolor.

— ¿Hermana qué haces?—preguntó Sakura mirando a la recién llegada.

—vengo a avisarte que ya encontré a Himeko... Esta con esa niña—avisó Sukiri.

— ¿Y Taisho?—añadió con el ceño fruncido su gemela.

—están muy lejos... Todavía no la ha encontrado... Sera más fácil atraparla estando indefensa—dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

—hump...Pero... —no pudo hablar ya que Yukiri le dio una patada en el estómago.

—Aghhh—se quejó la golpeada.

—Suki...—dijo la de cabello celeste, ladeando su rostro, en el lugar donde estaba la castaña.

Pero al ver hacia ese lugar no se encontró con ella.

—se escapó... Maldita sea—murmuró enojada.

—ja lo veras Yumiko... Tú y esa niña morirán jaja—dijo la pelirroja.

—Eso crees—susurró está mirándola fríamente.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

En una montaña una mujer de cabellos negros con tono a morado, miraba el paisaje con melancolía.

— ¿por qué...tuvo que pasar esto?..¿por qué...ocurrió eso?... ¿Por qué cambiaron?—dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

Respiro hondo y empezó a cantar una canción en otro idioma, al término de ésta, abrió sus ojos y le sonrió al cielo.

—no sé cómo es que llegue aquí... No sé porque sigo viva... Si yo ya tenía que haber muerto hace varios años... Pero estoy aquí... Jejeje... Pero... Es hora de irme... Me quiero ir... Yo soy solo un alma en pena que debe descansar... Sayonara Himeko-sama, mi hermosa niña, Yumiko-chan...—se despidió con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

Y sin más que sucediera desapareció del lugar, para no volver más.

O ese ella creía que pasaría, ella creía que estaba ahí por equivocación, ella no sabe lo que le espera después de la muerte.

* * *

 ** _Con Kagome y Rin..._**

Las dos jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente por el bosque, ambas hablaban animosamente, tomadas de la mano. Aunque también las chicas se metían en sus conversaciones.

 ** _Pov Kagome_**

Con Rin hablábamos de mis hermanas y todo eso. Todavía no encontramos a nuestro grupo, y se que estoy perdida pero no quiero decirle eso a Rin, ya que se pondrá triste.

—oka-san...Entonces usted piensa que hay seis personalidades ¿no?—dijo la pequeña.

—yo digo que si—dije un poco pensativa.

— ¿Y usted cómo piensa qué será la siguiente señorita?—me preguntó.

—pues no lo sé... Mmmm—dudo.

—Entonces oka-san...—no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpieron.

—y que nos encontramos devuelta Himeko—dijo un mujer de cabellos cortos.

—Tú—susurré enojada y ubique a Rin atrás de mí.

—Que me recuerdas Himeko—dijo ella en tono burlón.

— ¡¿qué quieres?!—pregunto levantando un poco la voz.

—pues... Bueno... Creo que... Pero si—dijo pensativa—tu vida—respondió al final.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	22. 21- Pequeña Princesa

**_Continuación_**

—Tu vida—me respondió al final.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, ella me sonrió y se empezó a acercarse a mí.

— ¡Aléjate!—le grité, retrocediendo en cada paso que daba.

—te haré recordar Himeko—dijo con una sonrisa sádica esa mujer.

— _¡Kasai!... Chicas por favor..._

Ella desapareció y reapareció a escasos centímetros de mí.

—Bōkyaku no omoide **(memorias del olvido)** —susurró.

Sentí un terrible dolor en mi cabeza.

—Aghhhhh—grite sosteniendo mi cabeza con ambas manos.

De pronto empiezo a escuchar voces, gritos y sollozos, pero ¿qué me está pasando?.

Caí de rodillas y mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

— ¡oka-san!—escuché un susurro lejano.

De pronto escucho diferentes voces que hablaban en susurros.

— ¡ _Sálvame!_

— _Himeko-sama_

— ¡ _no puedes, noooo!_

— _Sayonara mi niña._

— _te quiero lo sabías._

— _tienes que arrodillarte en presencia de la pequeña princesa._

— _soy Himeko para ti, no Kagome._

— _pero Himeko murió._

— ¡ _hija noooo!_

— _te agradezco que entendiera Amiga._

— ¡ _Kagome!_

Esas voces me estaban matando por dentro, era horrible el dolor, mis lágrimas no cesaban.

— _me traicionaste Sakura... Sukiri tú también me traicionaste_ —escuché una voz de niña.

— _amiga... ¿No confías en nosotras?_

— _no_

— _entonces morirás junto con todos ellos._

— _¡...noooo la toquen!_ —escuché otra voz.

Abro mis ojos despacio y me encuentro con la mirada de esa mujer.

— ¿Quién eres?—pude articular de mis labios.

—Sukiri...—dijo seria— ¿ya recuerdas Himeko?... O mejor dicho, Pequeña princesa.

—Ahhhhhh—grité.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y me tomo del cabello con brusquedad.

— ¡Cállate!—ordenó enojada.

Dirijo mi mirada hacía Rin y la veo abrazada a ella misma, apoyada en un árbol.

—Rin—susurré.

—Oka-san... Esa mujer... Esa mujer dijo que la matará—dijo con la voz entrecortada ella.

—huye rin... Sálvate—le dije con una media sonrisa.

—oka-san—susurró con los ojos abiertos.

Se levantó del árbol y miro a la castaña.

—uhh que tierno, madre e hija... ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu madre y escapas?... Puedo matarte en frente de Himeko si quiero—dijo en tono burlón.

—no—grito en su rostro.

Yo cerré los ojos fuertemente y miro a la mujer que me agarra de mi cabello azabache. Me muevo bruscamente para zafarme de su agarre, pero solo produjo que me tome del cuello y me espantara contra un árbol.

— ¡oka-san!—llamo Rin corriendo hacía a mí.

A estar a mi lado me tomó de la mano y empezó a levantarme, pero yo no podía sentir a mi cuerpo, no siento nada.

—Vete hija de aquí—susurré viéndola.

—No me iré oka-san... Debemos de escapar— dijo negando la cabeza y usando su fuerza para poder levantarme.

—Listo terminaré con mi trabajo—dijo y levantó su mano apuntando a nosotras—Taido, Ciel—murmuró y su cabello se tornó blanco.

—eres como yo—susurré.

—no y si... Tu eres de la sangre pura y yo la plebeya, eso es lo que nos diferencia— contestó con odio en sus palabras.

— ¡No te acerques a nosotras!— gritó Rin, ubicándose adelante mío.

—hump... Ráfaga...— no pudo terminar ya que algo había llegado.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Sentí el olor de ese híbrido y de esos humanos cerca, y sin más que hacer empecé a dirigirme hacía donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegamos me encontré con el hanyou y los demás alejados en unas de las esquinas del lugar, y vi que en medio de la pradera se encontraba esa mujer despreciable luchando contra otra mujer, lo cual no he podido saber de quien se trataba.

— ¡¿crees qué podrás con la princesa?!— gritó la de cabellos celestes.

—mi hermana y yo seremos la únicas en ser lo que somos—contestó la pelirroja.

—No te será fácil—masculló entre dientes la otra mujer.

La pelirroja sonrió y elevó su guadaña.

— ¡Fuego destructor!—gritó.

A su alrededor apareció un círculo de fuego, que de a poco empezaba a arrasar la pradera y a quemar todo.

—tsk... Aléjense del lugar— gritó la peliceleste mirando al grupo de Inuyasha y también nos miró a nosotros.

— ¡Tú no me das ordenes jovencita!—chilló Jaken.

—Hump—retrocedí unos pasos hacia atrás.

Después todos los demás se empezaron a alejar de la pradera, ella elevo su mano al cielo y dijo.

— ¡Hielo florece!—dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Del suelo empezó a aparecer una neblina espesa que al tocar el fuego se congelaba.

— ¿Cómo?—se preguntó la otra confundida.

— ¡Tormento de nieve!— exclamó la de cabellos cortos y empezó a nevar fuertemente.

— ¡Basta!—gritó la otra mujer.

—detención... Vuelve—susurró una vez más.

La nieve se detuvo y desapareció, como el hielo que congelo el fuego, se esfumó por completo. La mujer de cabellos rojos cayó de rodillas, y furiosa miró a la otra mujer.

—me vengaré—dijo esta y desapareció de la vista de todos.

 ** _Continuará._**


	23. 22- Confusión

**_Continuación_**

—aghhh... ¡Maldita seas!...—dijo ella con las manos en puño — ¡oh no!— exclamó con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr por el bosque. Yo por instinto empecé a seguirla, espero que encuentre a la miko y a Rin.

Esa mujer era muy rápida, y como podía la seguía.

* * *

Después de la corrida llegamos a un bosque desierto, pero al rato escucho voces.

— ¡No te acerques a nosotras!—gritó una voz femenina, me di cuenta que era Rin.

—hump... Ráfaga...—se escuchó otra voz.

Antes de que siguieran hablando saqué mi colmillo y la ataque por detrás, al estar en frente vi a la miko en medio de la inconsciencia y a la pequeña en frente de ella.

—Maldito, y creer que no aparecerían—dijo en tono burlón esa mujer.

Yo no dije nada y me empecé a acercar a las dos mujeres, pero me detiene la punta de una guadaña, miro por el rabillo y me encuentro con esa pelirroja.

—te acercas y corto cuello Taisho—masculló ella enojada.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina pero ella no se inmutaba de esas miradas.

—te dije Sakura que tenías que retener a éstos inútiles, cuando yo me encargaba de la sacerdotisa—dijo la de cabellos blancos— ohh...Yumiko-chan y Taisho ¿qué harán con ellas? jajaja no podrán hacer nada, su destino es morir.

— Taisho—dijo la pelirroja—puedes llevarte a la niña, no la necesitamos, solo queremos a la sacerdotisa...

—hump—solo me límite a decir.

— ¡no! Sesshomaru-sama no deje que ellas maten a oka-san—grito Rin con desespero.

La miré a la pequeña y vi que empezaba a llorar.

—Sesshomaru saca a la pequeña de aquí—dijo la mujer de cabellos celestes.

—ves has lo que dice Yukiri—habló esa mujer de la guadaña.

—No—susurró la miko, abriendo sus ojos despacio—Taido no unmei ( **el destino de la actitud** ) —murmuró y al verla me di cuenta que sus ojos estaban negros.

—No—dijeron al unísono las tres mujeres.

—Aku no kurīningu **(limpieza del mal)** —susurró.

Su cuerpo empezó a brillar y Rin fue cubierta por una luz violeta, el resplandor me cubrió a mí por completo, como también a la desconocida.

Miro a esas mujeres y enojadas desaparecen.

El resplandor se expandió por largos metros a nuestro alrededor y en un movimiento rápido la luz desapareció dirigiéndose todo a la sacerdotisa.

— ¡oka-san!—llamó la pequeña arrodillándose ante ella, pero esta estaba inconsciente.

La mujer de cabellos celestes susurro.

—Wariate rareta burando ( **la marca asignada** ) —respiró hondo y dijo—gyaku.

Y de pronto sus cabellos se hicieron blancos con unos ojos rojos.

—aghhh—grito entre dientes y en puño golpeo el tronco de un árbol—no, no... Kaoru ¡¿por qué tiene que suceder esto?!... —decía ella en un tono triste.

—mujer ¿qué está pasando aquí?— pregunté cortante.

—Nada que te incumbe—me respondió sería—solo por favor cuida de Kagome—fue lo último que dijo ya que desapareció por las sombras de los árboles.

—Sesshomaru-sama esperemos que oka-san despierte—pidió ella triste.

—Hump—me acerqué a ellas—esperemos a que Jaken llegue—dije y ella asintió.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome.._**

Abrí mis ojos despacio y veo a gente corriendo por todos lados, me doy cuenta de que eran más altos que yo.

— ¡otõ-sama!... ¡oka-san!—grite, bueno no se ya que mis labios se movieron inconscientemente.

No sabía qué hacer, mi cuerpo se empezó a mover y yo quedé muy confundida ya que no decidí moverme.

— ¡otõ-Sama!.. ¡oka-san!—volví a gritar.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacía mis brazos y veo a un bebé, pero no cualquiera, este era mi hermano Sota.

— _Será un recuerdo_ —pensé y me convencí de que lo era.

Corro por la gente y esquivo a los cuerpos, que creo que están sin vida, esto era una masacre.

Paro en seco y veo a un hombre joven de cabellos largos y unos ojos violetas oscuros.

— ¡otõ-Sama!—grito.

Quedo sorprendida, ese hombre era mi padre, pero cómo, qué pasa aquí.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Vete!—me gritó.

— ¡no otõ-Sama!.. ¡No quiero irme!—volví a gritar pero esta vez con lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro.

—Hija sabes que te quiero—dijo y yo asentí—por favor vete con tu madre ahora—me ordenó.

—Pero...—rechiste mirándolo muy triste.

— ¡ohhhh!.. Miren que tenemos aquí... Sora que coincidencia—dijo una voz femenina.

Miro para arriba y me encuentro con Sukiri.

— ¡Suki!—dije caminando hacia ella— ¿qué está pasando aquí?— preguntó inocentemente.

—hump... Kagome, Kagome, Kagome... No entiendes que estas en una guerra... Pronto tú y tu raza se extinguirá—me respondió.

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!—demando enojada— tú eres como nosotros...

—no seremos más como ustedes... Eso es el pasado Kagome—me dijo sería.

De pronto aparece una mujer de cabellos castaños y largos, acompañados con unos ojos bicolores.

—Sakura— susurré inconsciente.

— ¿ _Sakura_? _y Sukiri son iguales... ¿Serán hermanas?_

 ** _Continuará._**


	24. 23- ¿Qué soy?

**_Continuación_**

—es tu fin Sora—dijo y de un movimiento rápido, la guadaña que tenía en sus manos se la clavó en el estómago de éste.

— ¡otõ-Sama!—grito mirando como caía de rodillas.

—Kagome no te preocupes por tu padre... Pronto estarás con el—me dijo Sakura.

Aprieto a mi hermano contra mi pecho y le digo seria—soy Himeko para ti, no Kagome.

Ella me miro sorprendida y saco la cuchilla de la guadaña, del estómago de mi padre.

—hump... Ya veremos... Himeko—dijo y se acercó a mí con la guadaña en alto.

—nooo...—grito una mujer, que se acercó a mí y detuvo el arma.

— ¡oka-san!—dije.

— _¿oka-san?... Ella es mi madre._

—Kagome aléjate del lugar—me dijo.

—pero, ¿y otõ-sama?.. Esta herido, hay que ayudarlo—dije mirando al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado, apretando la herida.

— ¡solo vete Kagome!... ¡Cuida de Shu! Por favor—volvió a decir en tono suplicante.

Yo asentí un poco dudosa y empecé a retroceder. Pero algo sucedió, mi cuerpo empezó a correr hacía mi padre.

— ¡Kagome!—llamo mi madre, no le hice caso y seguí con mi rumbo.

—Otõ-sama.. Vamos...—dije al estar a su lado _._

—te dije que te fueras—murmuró él.

Negué con la cabeza sucesivamente.

—ohhh... Qué lindo la hija quiere morir—habló Sukiri caminando hacia mi padre.

La niña o sea yo, se puso al frente de mi padre y la mire retadora.

— ¡Hija noo!—gritó el hombre que se encontraba atrás mío.

—vamos a ver qué tan resistente eres Ka... Himeko—me dijo secamente Sukiri.

De sus manos creó dos espadas y a ambas las apuntó a mí.

—Muere—susurró y se acercó a mí a toda velocidad.

Cierro mis ojos y cubro con mi cabeza a mi hermano, pero al pasar los segundos no siento nada. Abro mis ojos y veo a una mujer con el cabello corto y de color blanco.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo que todo quedó inmóvil, me sorprendí y de pronto diviso de las penumbras de los árboles una figura fémina.

Ella se dejó ver y veo que tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos violetas oscuros.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto, esta vez era yo.

Me miro y no veo a Sota, pero tampoco el cuerpo de niña que tenía.

—Me llamo Kaoru—me respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—vuelvo a preguntar.

—Esto es un recuerdo que Sora pidió borrar—dijo caminando hacía a mí.

—Sora es mi padre—murmuré.

Ella asintió.

— ¿qué soy?

—Esa es la pregunta que me hago todavía... ¿Qué soy?—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tú eres como yo?—pregunto.

—sí... Eso creo—me dijo un poco pensativa.

— ¿y las gemelas?

—Te lo explicará mi Amiga pronto—me respondió sería.

—...—iba a preguntarle otra cosa pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Confundida y sin entender nada doy media vuelta y me encuentro en un bosque.

— _Recién esto no estaba—_ pensé muy confundida.

De repente aparece una niña de cabellos blancos saltando alrededor de la mujer que recién vi, pero esta era una adolescente de unos 13 años.

— ¡Kaoru-oneechan! ¡Kaoru-oneechan!—gritaba de felicidad, dando pequeños saltitos.

—ufff... Quédate quieta por favor—le dijo con un suspiro cansado.

—no... Tu no me dijiste de las gemelas, me mentiste—rechistaba la menor.

—mejo...—no termino de hablar, ya que cayó al suelo, quedando inconsciente.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! no juegues conmigo... Levántate—decía la niña dando pequeños golpes a su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó una voz.

De los arbustos salieron unas gemelas de la misma edad o menor que Kaoru.

—mi hermana se desmayó—respondió la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No te desesperes—dijo Sukiri acercándose a ellas—a ver... Está bien... No le paso nada—le dijo a la peliplata con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad?—cuestiono la pequeña.

Asintieron al unísono las gemelas.

—entonces ¿por qué sigue dormida? —le dijo y siguió llorando.

—Tranquilízate niña—dijo Sakura acercándose a ella.

—pero...—no pudo terminar ya que la desmayada abrió sus ojos bruscamente.

— ¿Kaoru?—llamo confundida su hermana, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros.

—Taido no unmei ( **el destino de la actitud** ) —murmuró.

Las tres niñas se miraron entre sí, muy confundidas y sorprendidas.

—Aku no kurīningu ( **limpieza del mal** ) —dijo otra vez.

Y de pronto una luz violeta salió de ella y cubrió el lugar. Ese resplandor extraño volvió en una implosión hacia donde pertenecía, a Kaoru.

— ¡Hermana!—gritó la pequeña y la abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

De repente todo se detiene y se vuelve negro, miro a mi alrededor y veo otra vez a Kaoru.

— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunto mirándola fijamente.

—un recuerdo mío... Esto es lo que nos iguala a nosotras—me respondió caminando hacia mí.

—yo no recuerdo que me haya pasado algo así. —dije pensativa por la situación.

—yo primero no recordaba este suceso, pero después de días de confusión, este recuerdo vino hacía mi como un rayo—me dijo ya estando al lado mío.

 ** _Continuará._**


	25. 24- Explosión Inmovilizadora

**_Continuación_**

—significa que a mí me pasó eso ¿No? —afirmo sorprendida.

—si Kagome... Bueno es mejor que vuelvas—me dijo.

— ¿Adónde?—preguntó.

Ella me mira y da un suspiro largo.

—A sengoku jidai—me dijo y desapareció.

La mire desaparecer y cierro los ojos, para, como dijo ella, volver a mi situación de atrás, cuando estaba Sukiri y Rin.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

La sacerdotisa se encontraba inconsciente, recostada en un árbol, la pequeña Rin estaba a su lado, viendo si no le pasaba otra cosa más. Y por último el daiyoukai estaba mirando hacia al bosque en la espera del pequeño youkai.

Al pasar los minutos se escucha los chillidos y pasos de Jaken.

— ¡Amo bonito!...—dijo éste llegando hasta el susodicho.

— ¡Jaken-sama!—habló Rin con una sonrisa.

—mocosa ¡¿dónde estabas?!—gritó acercándose a ella.

—nos perdimos—solo pudo decir.

—Jaken—dijo Sesshomaru secamente.

— ¡si amo bonito!

—Vamos antes de que llegue el híbrido—avisó el mayor.

—Sesshomaru-sama... ¿Y oka-san? —dijo Rin triste y preocupada a la vez.

Él no dijo nada y se empezó a acercar a ambas, la pequeña se alejó y este se arrodilló para tomar a la miko entre su único brazo.

—Jaken, Rin viajen en ah-un—dijo con su voz habitual.

Los susodichos asintieron al unísono y ambos se subieron en el lomo del dragón de dos cabezas. En cambio el youkai de cabellera plateada emprendió vuelo y se empezó a marchar, seguido por el dragón, la pequeña humana y Jaken.

* * *

 ** _Pov Inuyasha._**

El pequeño sapo y ese bastardo de Sesshomaru se fueron siguiendo a la mujer de cabellos celestes. Doy media vuelta y veo a Kikyo enfadada y al grupo confundido.

—Inuyasha tengo el presentimiento de que la señorita Kagome está cerca—dijo el monje.

— ¡fhe! ¿Qué cosas dices?... Si estuviera cerca ya la hubiera detectado—le dije enojado.

—pero tengo la duda de porque Sesshomaru la siguió a esa mujer... Y lo que me sorprende es que no vi a la pequeña que lo acompaña— empezó a explicar éste.

— _Tiene razón... ¿Por qué Sesshomaru actuó así?—_ pensé confundido.

De repente veo a Kikyo empezando a caminar hacía el bosque.

— ¿Qué haces Kikyo?—pregunto mirando cómo se iba.

Ella para en seco y ladeó su rostro, para mirarme.

—voy a seguir a esa mujer—solo se limitó a decir, dio media vuelta y siguió su rumbo hacia el bosque.

Sango, Kirara, Shippo y Miroku empezaron a seguirla, yo quedé mirando cómo se iban todos y me dejaban ahí parado como un tonto. Me decido y los sigo a ellos.

* * *

Caminamos por unos cinco minutos y de pronto, a unos cuantos y largos metros, se pudo divisar una luz violeta que se empezó a esparcir por los alrededores, pero no llego a nosotros y tampoco pude entender lo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—se preguntó Sango sorprendida.

—no lo sé—murmuró Kikyo.

Intento moverme del lugar pero no puedo.

—No puedo moverme—dijo Kikyo sorprendida.

—Yo tampoco me puedo mover—digo.

Escucho unos pasos y veo que el monje se pone al frente mío.

—Pero ¿por qué Inuyasha?— preguntó este.

—no lo sé—dijo Sango acercándose al monje.

—y nosotros somos los únicos que nos movemos—comentó Miroku extendiendo su mano hacía la parte trasera de la exterminadora.

Sango se pone roja de furia y con su boomerang le pego fuertemente al monje.

— ¡Monje pervertido!—gritó dándole otro golpe.

—Sangito, sabes que mi mano esta maldecida—le dijo éste.

—mano maldecida, ¡no me mienta!... ¡Maldito monje pervertido!—gritó otra vez.

Miraba un poco enojado por su discusión y empiezo a sentir movilidad en unas de mis manos, después en la otra y por último el cuerpo. Miro a Kikyo y veo que también se puede mover.

—¿Qué será que fue eso?—preguntó Kikyo confundida.

—no se—murmuré.

Doy un suspiro y retomo el camino hacia el lugar donde se produjo la explosión, seguido por los demás.

* * *

 ** _Minutos después._**

Ya han pasado unos largos minutos y de pronto vemos a Sesshomaru empezar a volar hacia los cielos, en compañía con ese dragón y ese sapo, pero no solo ellos estaban, ya que pude divisar que estaba la pequeña, que estaba montada arriba del dragón y también pude observar que Sesshomaru tenía algo o a alguien entre su brazo, pero no podía reconocer a esa persona, solo pude ver a una cabellera negra.

— ¿ _quién será esa persona que llevaba él?... No entiendo que está pasando aquí_ —pensaba confundido por la situación.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora..._**

El hanyou y su grupo se rindieron por ahora y como último recurso decidieron acampar en ese mismo lugar, para restaurar energías para el día siguiente.

 ** _Con Sesshomaru.._**

El joven daiyoukai voló hacía un bosque muy hermoso, que tenía cerca de ahí a un gran lago de aguas cristalinas. Bajo su mirada hacía la joven que tenía en su brazo y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

 ** _Continuará._**


	26. 25- Congelada Desaparición

**_Continuación._**

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Me sorprendí al ver a la miko empezar a ser rodeada por una luz dorada, y que al pasar los segundos las heridas que tenía se habían desaparecido por completo.

Volamos hasta llegar a un bosque denso, descendimos y recosté a la sacerdotisa en un árbol, ladeo el rostro y me encuentro con una Rin dormida al lado del dragón.

Salté hacía otro árbol y me recosté en sus ramas, cierro los párpados y empiezo a descansar del viaje.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome.._**

Abro mis ojos despacio y veo a mi alrededor.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—susurro.

Miró hacía Rin y me doy cuenta que estaba dormida al lado del dragón y del pequeño sapo, pero no veía a Sesshomaru.

Kasai: **_¡ahhhhhhhh!_**

Escucho un grito, que me asustó muchísimo. Me levanto de las raíces del árbol y corro despacio hacía un lugar que no haya gente alrededor.

De los altos árboles diviso un lago y paro en seco al llegar en frente de éste. Respiro hondo y me arrodillo en el pastizal.

— ¿Qué sucede Kasai?—pregunto en un tono preocupado.

Kasai: **_la..la laguna...está congelada.. Y Mizuko no lo hizo..._**

— ¿congelada? ¿Cómo?—digo confundida.

Amane: **_Kagome-sama esto es obra de otra personalidad... Ninguna controla el hielo.._**

Manase: **_otra personalidad ehh~..._**

Mizuko: **_Kagome-sama~..._**

Taya: **_¡Kagome!... Mizuko se desmayó... Eh despierta Mizuko despierta._**

—Mizuko... Despierta—susurro preocupada.

Amane: **_¡KAGOME-SAMA!..._**

— ¿Qué pasa Amane? — pregunto preocupada por su grito.

Manase: **_su piedra... Esta oscureciendo... El agua se está volviendo oscura._**

Amane: **_¡¿qué está pasando?!... Mizuko despierta ya... Despierta..._**

?5: **_¿Por qué lloran?_**

Escucho otra voz, diferente a las demás chicas.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto con el aire retenido en mis pulmones.

?5: **_Yukky—_** respondió cortante.

Kasai: **_sos hielo ¿no?—_** dijo entre dientes.

Yukky: **_llama... Tornado... Mar... Tierra... Energía._**

Amane: **_¿por qué...?_**

— ¿qué? ¿Amane?

Kasai: **_¡no te acerques a Mizuko!..._**

Taya: **_maldita ¿cómo?..._**

Manase: **_ella... Ella congelo a las chicas..._**

— ¿cómo?

Yukky: **_a ver si resisten del frío invierno._**

—Kasai... Manase... Amane... Taya... Mizuko... y Yukky—lo último lo dije con furia.

Empecé a sentir un ruido insoportable en ambos tímpanos, pero después de unos segundo deje de sentirlo, como también me sentí vacía, y eso no me daba buena espina que digamos.

Mis lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso, era extraño llorar por alguien, bueno estas lágrimas le pertenecían a ellas.

—Miko—escuché una voz masculina.

Me seco las lágrimas rápidamente y ladeó mi rostro para encontrarme con la mirada del daiyoukai, Sesshomaru.

Bajo la mirada hacía mis manos, que se encontraban apoyados en el pasto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con su voz habitual.

—Nada—dije con la voz seca.

—hump... No mientas miko—dijo éste.

Yo suspiro hondo y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

—No sé qué está pasando—le contesto al final.

Levanté mi mirada para ver sus ojos, y le dije con tristeza y dolor a la vez.

—apareció una nueva personalidad... Pero ésta, lastimó a las demás chicas—mis lágrimas querían volver a salir, pero las detengo—no siento la presencia de las chicas... Como si desaparecieran por completo—susurré.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Siento unas pisadas alrededor mío, frunzo el ceño y abro los ojos. Bajo mi mirada hacía el suelo, pero no encuentro a la sacerdotisa recostada en las raíces del árbol. Suspiro y salto del árbol sin hacer ningún ruido, para no despertar a los que si estaban dormidos.

Camino hacía el lago, porque de seguro que ella se encontraría en ese lugar. Pasan los minutos y llego al lago, y como creía ella se encontraba ahí arrodillada sobre el pasto.

A los segundos empiezo a oler un aroma salado, y me di cuenta que eran sus lágrimas. Me acerco a la mujer y la llamo.

—miko.

Ella secó sus lágrimas y ladeó su rostro hacía mí, pero al saber que era yo, bajo su mirada hacía el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto al verla así.

—Nada—respondió ella con la voz apagada.

— _me está mintiendo... ¿Qué le está pasando ahora?... Hump que me interesa a mí._

— ** _quién te entiende a ti..._**

—hump... No mientas miko—dije cortante.

La sacerdotisa suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

—No sé qué está pasando—me contestó ella.

— ** _entonces ¿por qué se siente así? ... Si no sabe porque_**

— _cállate._

Ella levantó su mirada para dejarme ver a unos ojos que solo reflejaban tristeza, pero también dolor. Al verla así sentí una opresión en mi pecho, pero lo deje de lado.

—apareció una nueva personalidad... Pero ésta, lastimó a las demás chicas—dijo y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pero cerró los ojos y los abrió—no siento la presencia de las chicas... Como si desaparecieran por completo—susurró al final con la voz entrecortada.

— ** _¿qué? ¿Las personalidades se fueron?... Pero ¿cómo?_**

— ¿cómo pueden desaparecer?... Si ella son parte de ti— le dije con mi voz habitual.

—eso yo pensaba, pero Yukky congelo a las chicas y no...—no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que las lágrimas interrumpieron sus palabras.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _N/A: ¿quién cree que causara más lío en la historia? (Kaoru, Sakura, Yumiko o Sukiri). Estuve ocupada con mis tareas y no he podido publicar, gracias por ser pacientes y nos vemos muy pronto. Saludos._**


	27. 26- Hielo Indomable

**_Continuación._**

Sentí devuelta esa opresión en el pecho, al verla fijamente.

— _¿por qué pasa esto?_

— **abrázala.**

— _no... No me rebajaré ante una humana._

— **ella está llorando, porque nosotros no la protegimos antes de que esa mujer le haga daño.**

— _hump...pero ella…_

 ** _—_ si no lo haces, yo lo ****haré**

Suspiro hondo y me acerco a ella, esta tenía sus ambas manos en su rostro, me arrodillo y sin más la abrazó con cuidado.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Cierro los ojos y mis manos tapan mi rostro triste, era horrible este sentimiento de soledad, tristeza y dolor.

— _¿qué les pasará a ellas ahora?.. ¿Que podré hacer para salvarlas de Yukky?_ _—_ me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de cesar, creía que no podría con esto, que estaré sola, pero de repente siento un brazo abrazarme. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con el pecho de Sesshomaru, me sorprendo y empiezo a temblar, al ver que él de verdad me abrazaba, aprieto su kimono con fuerza y apoyo mi frente en su pecho.

Las lágrimas saladas que recorrían mis mejillas y que también mojaban el haori del youkai, pero parecía que a éste no le interesaba mucho, eran de desahogo total.

— _estas lágrimas son por diferentes causas, por Inuyasha, mis amigos, mis hermanas, por las gemelas, por Kaoru, también por mi familia del futuro, pero también los recuerdos borrados del pasado._

Después de unos minutos mis lágrimas dejaron de salir, respiro hondo y cierro los ojos fuertemente.

—lo siento Sesshomaru—susurro, un poco más calmada.

—hump, no importa—me dijo con su voz habitual.

—tengo miedo... A quedarme sola...—susurré con los ojos cerrados—ya me han hecho mucho daño... Pero parece que esto nunca acabará para mí... Siempre estaré sola—susurraba para mí misma, pero sabía perfectamente que me escuchaba.

—Tonta miko—me dijo, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida—no estás sola... Siempre estarás rodeada de personas... Una de ellas es Rin... No estarás sola.

Yo sonreí ante sus palabras y me aleje de él, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

—gracias Sesshomaru... Haré todo lo posible contra ellas—le dije.

Él ladeó su rostro y asintió.

—Como quieras—dijo y se levantó del suelo, seguido por mí—vamos con los demás—avisó.

Asentí y camino atrás de él.

—miko —me llamo de pronto.

— ¿sí?

— ¿por qué Rin te dice madre?

—oh... Ella se veía muy feliz al verme como su madre y le di permiso de que me llamara así... No importa ¿cierto?

El negó y siguió caminando, sonrío y vuelvo a caminar atrás de él.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Una mujer de cabellos cortos corría a paso veloz, por entre los árboles, sin poder ser vista por ningún ser que estaba por ahí.

Ella paro en seco y se dirigió a una parte del bosque, donde había un círculo perfecto de árboles y dentro de éste solo se podría observar al pasto verde y vivo.

La bella dama dio un suspiro hondo y abrió sus ojos cristalinos, ya que de éstos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

—¡ahhh!—gritó y con mano en puño golpeo a un árbol— ¡no! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?... ¿Por qué se tiene que repetir la historia otra vez?... ¿Por qué tengo que vivirlo otra vez?... La misma situación—decía en voz alta y golpeaba a los árboles, ella estaba muy furiosa.

Sus lágrimas no cesaban por ningún momento, y ella al parecer no quería retenerlas al salir.

—Yumiko es el destino—se escuchó una voz femenina.

—Kaoru...—dijo esta y miro a los lados—imposible... Me estoy volviendo loca.

—Hermana no seas así—se la escucho otra vez—solo soy una voz... Pero siempre aunque no las quieras escuchar...Las malas noticias siempre llegarán a tus oídos de una u otra forma de seguro.

— ¡aghhh~!—gritó otra vez de furia y tristeza— ¿por qué?.. ¿Por qué hermana?

—es el destino el que propuso esto... Y no lo podemos negar... Es lo natural ¿no hermana?—le dijo.

—hermana... Yo... No…sé si poder ayudar a Kagome—dijo en un suspiro la peliplata.

—lo tienes que hacer... El destino te eligió a ti para encomendar nuestras lágrimas.

—Kaoru deja de hablar del destino—le dijo seria.

—bueno...Yumiko debes de ayudar a Kagome... Tiene problemas... Y yo no la puedo ayudar... Ya que me dan poco tiempo para permanecer en el mundo vivo—avisó con tono triste.

— ¿Qué problema?, ¿quién te dio la ayuda de volver aquí?—pregunto la mujer de ojos rojos.

—Fukutsu no kōri ( **hielo indomable** ) —le contestó—y en realidad no se quien... Pero me dijo hace unas horas atrás que tenía que decirte algo...

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a tartamudear.

— ¿co...cómo?... Pero el hielo... Pero... Imposible... Tú nunca lo controlaste... Has controlado las demás actitudes... Pero el hielo nunca llego.

—no sé qué está pasando aquí hermana, pero el hielo ya se encargó de las personalidades... Ve y ayúdale, antes de que la escarcha se encargue de Kagome— dijo Kaoru a final.

—está bien hermana... Haré lo posible para que la escarcha sea controlada... Aghh será difícil. A mí me costó años controlarla.. Y Kaoru no la controlo ya que nunca llegó a ella... Antes del grave suceso—decía ella en voz alta.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Una mujer se encontraba recostada en las ramas de un árbol con una mirada perdida, hasta que llego ante ella otra mujer.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

N/a: **un dato importante :P el suspenso y el drama me encantan así que no esperen cosas románticas en un lapso muy corto y si lo hay sera corto y no tan llamativo.**

 **Pd: mi personalidad favorita es Yukky :3**


	28. 27- Planes Dobles

**_Continuación…_**

—hermana me he enterado de algo increíble, y que nos podría funcionar—dijo la castaña.

—Sakura... ¿Qué noticias tienes de Himeko?—le preguntó la otra castaña, que se encontraba recostaba en la rama del gran árbol y con los ojos cerrados.

—una nueva personalidad—le respondió Sakura.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y ladeó su rostro para ver su hermana.

— ¿y qué tiene de bueno una nueva personalidad?—le preguntó sería Sukiri.

—Es que ésta es la escarcha—le contestó con una sonrisa la castaña de cabellos largos.

—Fukutsu no kōri ( **hielo indomable** ) —susurró la otra castaña—que divertido ¿no lo crees hermanita?... Que Himeko será pronto una escarcha... Jo hay que hacer un plan… Para que la escarcha acabe con ella fácilmente, sin interrupciones— dijo Suki con una gran sonrisa.

—jump... ahora ella se encuentra con el youkai Sesshomaru—le dijo con una media sonrisa.

—podemos separarla del grupo muy fácil ¿no?... Como la otra vez... Así ella queda indefensa y la escarcha la congele de a poco su corazón hasta matarla— ideó la castaña de cabellos cortos.

—es que el youkai no creo que nos deje acercarnos a Himeko... Ya que éste sabe lo que les sucede a las personalidades—comentó su hermana.

—cómo eres buena para dar malas noticias hermana... En serio... Solo tenemos—queda pensativa— ¡ya se! Podemos hacer que se encuentren el grupo del híbrido y del youkai... Será divertida su discusión... Y entre tanta charla y pelea secuestramos a Himeko y la encerramos en una cueva... Así el hielo se encargará perfectamente de la pequeña Princesa—decía ella con una gran sonrisa.

—entonces hermana empecemos con el plan—avisó Sakura y desapareció.

—Claro hermanita—dijo ésta, y como su hermana, desapareció de la vista del bosque, que en donde ambas se encontraban ideando su maléfico plan.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

 ** _Con Inuyasha._**

El grupo del híbrido se encontraba despertando del descanso que tuvieron anoche por la pelea que habían presenciado de esas mujeres extraños.

—debemos de buscar a Kagome—dijo Sango triste.

—tiene razón... Inuyasha ¿qué haremos ahora? — preguntó el joven monje.

—pues... Debemos seguir buscando los fragmentos y por ahí encontraremos a Kagome—murmuró pensativo el hanyou.

— ¿Por qué tan preocupados por esa niña? —pregunto Kikyo, pero como si fuera un fantasma, fue ignorada.

—Está bien—dijeron al unísono Miroku y Sango.

Todos ellos se prepararon y levantaron su semi campamento, para marchar hacia la búsqueda de fragmentos.

—Bueno vámonos—dijo Inuyasha y seguido por todos, caminaron por el sendero que se encontraba entre los árboles.

Kikyo los vio marcharse y con un bufido molesto, los siguió.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Me levanté con los rayos del sol y dirijo mi mirada hacía la pequeña. Suspiro con una sonrisa nostálgica y camino hacia ella.

—Rin... Hija despierta—susurro sacudiéndola despacio.

— ¿Eh?—dijo media dormida— ¿oka-san es usted?—preguntó.

—si soy yo—le respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella se abalanzó a mis brazos felizmente.

—Oka-san... Que gusto de verla a salvo—dijo la pequeña.

Sonreí y empecé a acariciar sus cabellos negros, miro a su lado y me encuentro con Jaken.

—miko... —escucho una voz atrás mío, ladeó mi rostro y me encuentro con la mirada de Sesshomaru.

—buen día Sesshomaru—saludé con una sonrisa.

—hump—solo dijo.

— _ahora mismo Taya tendría que hablar de él_ —pensé melancólica— _me siento vacía._

—buen día Sesshomaru-sama—dijo contenta la pequeña.

—Jaken acompáñalas a que busquen su comida—ordenó el youkai.

Éste se levantó sobresaltado y se dirigió hacía el mayor.

— ¡Si amo bonito!—dijo el Kappa y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el lago.

Me levanté del suelo, seguido por Rin, y así ambas nos encaminamos al lago. Miro hacia atrás y veo que Sesshomaru se recuesta en las ramas de un árbol.

Suspiro con una sonrisa y me dirijo hacía Jaken.

* * *

Al llegar al lago pescamos uno peces y los asamos en la fogata que hizo Rin y Jaken.

—Oka-san.. ¿Y las señoritas?—preguntó de repente la pequeña.

Me atragantó con un pedazo de pescado que se encontraba en mi boca.

—cof, cof, cof— toso y la miro con una media sonrisa—jeje lo siento... Ellas... Están durmiendo ahora, Amane se cansó de sus gritos—le mentí.

— _me gustaría que fuera por eso..._

—ahh... Bueno a la próxima le preguntaré a Taya-sama o a Mizuko-chan que juegue conmigo—dijo con una sonrisa.

Asentí con una sonrisa forzada y termino de comer al pescado.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

Abro y cierro a los ojos, una y otra vez, como también camino en círculo. Claramente porque le prometí a mi hermana que salvaría a Kagome, pero no sé qué hacer.

—hump... ¿Hablar y decirle la verdad?, no... ¿Enseñarle a controlar a hielo?... Menos... ¿Compasión?—esa palabra empezó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza.

— _si mato a Kagome... Se puede compadecer ¿no?... Y si ella es más fría que cualquier escarcha que haya visto... Estaría en graves, pero graves problemas... Lo único que me queda es matar a Kagome y ver qué sucede... Solo tendré una oportunidad para dar en marcha al plan..._

 ** _Continuará._**


	29. 28- Búsqueda del Fragmento Trampa

**_Continuación._**

— ¡sí! ¡Eso haré!... Listo ese será mi plan—dijo al final, para después desaparecer del bosque en que se encontraba.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Mire a la niña que tenía agarrada de mi mano con una gran sonrisa.

—oka-san... Un día de estos quiero conocer a Manase-sama—me dijo ella con esa gran sonrisa.

Yo asentí y le devolví la sonrisa.

— _Espero poder volver a verlas otra vez...—_ pensé nostálgica.

Suspiro y caminamos hacia donde se encontraba Sesshomaru. Al llegar él estaba recostado en el tronco del mismo árbol, con los ojos cerrados.

—miko tenemos que encontrar al híbrido de Naraku—dijo él abriendo los ojos.

—él está buscando los fragmentos de la perla... De seguro que si buscamos los fragmentos, nos encontraremos con él—le expliqué mirando como éste se levantaba y empezaba a caminar.

—hump... Vamos—dijo al final.

Asiento y camino junto con la pequeña y Jaken a mi lado.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

 ** _En otro lugar._**

—Hermana ya he buscado un fragmento... Es hora de borrar la presencia de ambos grupos para que no se den cuenta de que se encontraran muy pronto—explicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

— ¡perfecto! Yo ya encontré una cueva para qué Himeko muera tranquilamente—dijo con una sonrisa sádica—bueno oculta la presencia del híbrido y yo la de Himeko—ordenó Sukiri.

—Si hermana—dijo y desapareció.

—esto se pondrá divertido... Muy divertido—susurró y desapareció del lugar, como lo hizo su hermana menor.

 **Con Sakura.**

La mujer de cabellos castaños y largos, reapareció arriba de donde se encontraba el grupo de Inuyasha.

—Aquí vamos—susurró— Sore wa, sono sonzai o kakushimasu. ( **Oculta su presencia** )—dijo ella en un susurro y de su palma salió una luz celeste, pero al alejarse de la mujer ésta se volvió invisible.

La luz trasparente se hizo más grande y tapó al grupo, como si de un manto se tratará. Y los jóvenes ni cuenta se dieron.

Sakura sonrió y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sukiri._**

Reaparecí arriba del grupo del daiyoukai, al menos no se dieron cuenta de nada.

— _Sore wa, sono sonzai o kakushimasu_ ( ** _oculta su presencia_** ) —pienso mentalmente.

Y de mi mano sale una luz azul, que al alejarse de mi mano empezaba a desaparecer. Doy una media sonrisa y la luz trasparente se convierte en una gran tela transparente, que los cubrió a todos los del grupo.

— listo—pienso—ahora es tiempo de cumplir nuestro gran cometido—pensé mirando a Himeko.

Desaparezco sin más del lugar y reaparezco en un descampado, me siento sola hasta que aparece al lado mío mi hermana menor, Sakura.

—Listo—me dijo.

Yo asentí y sonreí.

—Haz que el fragmento sea descubierto—ordené, y ella asintió.

—Anata no sonzai o hakken. ( **Descubre tu presencia** )—dijo y la manta que lo estaba cubriendo se cristaliza y se rompe en pequeños pedazos—listo—me avisó.

—Por fin mi venganza será cumplida—dije con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

 ** _Con Inuyasha._**

El grupo estaba en un silencio muy aburrido, ya que no habían encontrado nada importante, todavía.

Pasaron los minutos y de pronto Kikyo se para bruscamente y mira hacia el norte.

—siento la presencia de un fragmento por allá—dice ella apuntando al norte.

—entonces vamos, antes de que Naraku lo tome—dijo Inuyasha.

Todos asintieron y en Kirara se subió el monje, el pequeño kitsune y por último la exterminadora. En cambió Kikyo se subió en la espalda de Inuyasha y empezaron a correr hacía allí.

* * *

 ** _Con Kagome._**

Los jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente, hasta que Kagome se para en seco y mira hacia el norte.

—Sesshomaru siento la presencia de un fragmento—avisó la miko.

—hump—gira el rostro hacía donde ella mira—no siento la presencia de nadie... Vamos—ordenó el daiyoukai.

La sacerdotisa, Rin y Jaken asintieron y caminando, empezaron a ir hacia el norte, en busca del fragmento.

* * *

 ** _Con Yumiko._**

—Qué raro el youkai se está moviendo... Debo de apurarme y llegar hacía Kagome, para efectuar mi objetivo... Espero que me perdones Himeko por lo que iré a hacer... Pero es lo mejor que tengo ahora mismo...

Pensaba la joven con una mirada triste, corriendo hacia el norte, donde siente la presencia del grupo del daiyoukai.

* * *

 ** _Con las gemelas._**

—bueno Sakura... Dame el fragmento que lo voy a enterrar... Ya no tardarán en llegar los invitados—dijo Suki caminando hacia ella.

—Si hermana—dice y le entrega el fragmento.

La mayor se arrodilla y ubica su palma en la suelo, rápidamente en ésta empieza a aparecer una luz, y al desaparecer el pequeño resplandor ella solo sacó su mano y en ésta se podría observar un pequeño hoyo. La mujer sonrió y ubico al fragmento ahí, para después taparlo con la tierra.

—listo, el campo puesto—dice y se levanta para después correr hacía el bosque, seguida por su hermana menor.

* * *

Al pasar unos siete minutos, aproximadamente, se puede divisar al grupo de Inuyasha, acercándose al descampado.

 ** _Continuará._**


	30. 29- El Campo de Suki

**_Continuación._**

El grupo de Inuyasha llego primero al descampado y el mayor miró el lugar desierto de personas.

— ¡fhe!... Si no hay nadie aquí—se quejó Inuyasha.

—pero esta por aquí Inuyasha... Solo es que hay un poder que hace que no lo ubique perfectamente—dijo Kikyo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—a ver... Mmm—empezó a caminar Miroku hacia el centro del descampado—hay un poder... Pero no se define si es puro u oscuro... Éste poder es neutral—murmuraba el monje un poco pensativo.

—Hump...—solo salio de la boca de Kikyo, para después dirigirse hacia el centro—tienes razón monje...

La miko y el monje estuvieron alrededor de unos diez minutos, buscando al fragmento de la perla, sin obtener resultados de su búsqueda. Pero de repente de los árboles sale Sesshomaru, y al verlos frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí hanyou?—preguntó éste en un tono tosco.

—grr... ¡Que te importa!... ¿Tú qué haces aquí?—dice el menor desenvainando a su colmillo.

—Que te importa híbrido—dijo el youkai con incredulidad.

—grrrr maldito—dijo enojado Inuyasha.

—Sesshomaru ¡¿por qué no nos esperaste?! — se escucha una voz femenina de entre los arbustos.

De los árboles que rodeaban al descampado, salió la pequeña Rin, el pequeño sapo junto con ah-un y por último la sacerdotisa futurista.

— ¿Eh?—dijo confundida Kagome— ¿qué hacen ellos aquí?—susurró triste, ahora más de lo que se encontraba.

— ¡Kagome!- dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella, pero lo retiene Sesshomaru—maldito—gruñe furioso.

—Hump—y sacó a su colmillo.

Para que después tokijin choque contra el colmillo de acero.

— ¿Quieres pelea bastardo?—dijo el híbrido.

—No te acerques a mi grupo—dijo cortante Sesshomaru.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Estábamos caminando hacia el norte, hasta que Sesshomaru se adelanta sin avisarnos.

— ¿Eh?—dije confundida.

—Vamos oka-san... De seguro Sesshomaru-sama se adelantó para ver si hay peligro—dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí dudosa y los cuatro empezamos a correr hacía él.

* * *

Paré en seco y la pequeña se adelantó. Miro entre los arbustos y puedo divisar a Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru ¡¿por qué no nos esperaste?!—dije en voz alta corriendo hacía su dirección.

Me topé con unos arbustos y al salir me encuentro con Inuyasha y no solo eso, sino, que también se encontraba mis amigos y Kikyo.

— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—susurro confundida y a la vez triste.

— _esto no puede ser peor o ¿sí?_

Miraba que Inuyasha gritaba mi nombre y corría hacía mí, pero Sesshomaru se interpone, para después sacar su colmillo y chocar contra el colmillo de Acero.

—oka-san... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—me preguntó la pequeña.

—Debemos buscar al fragmento e irnos del lugar—dije mirando como los dos hermanos peleaban.

—pero ¿cómo miko?...—pregunto esta vez Jaken que se encontraba al lado mío.

—Púes fácil—dije con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

— _si no tengo temporalmente a mis hermanas... Tendré que defenderme sola de él..._

—Inuyasha... ¡Abajo!—grito.

Y como si la gravedad le pesara, cayó al suelo dejando su silueta marcada.

—Listo—dije mirando al Kappa.

Empecé a caminar hacia el medio para buscar al fragmento.

Frunzo el ceño al sentir algo extraño que no me dejaba ubicar a la perfección al fragmento.

—no podrás encontrarlo... Ya lo he intentado y es imposible...—me dijo Kikyo—más si eres mi reencarnación—añadió incrédula después.

No le respondí y tampoco mostré que su comentario me afecto. A los segundos siento un dolor en la cien, miro al suelo y todo se oscurece, pero no estaba mareada. Mi mirada solo se ubicaba en la tierra oscura, hasta que veo un brillo violeta, es el fragmento. Camino hacía ahí y me arrodillo, mis dedos al tocar el suelo, un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral, segundos después me doy cuenta que mis ojos ya estaban bien y que ya el dolor había desaparecido. Mis dedos empiezan a desenterrar en la tierra y diviso el resplandor del fragmento.

Sonrío y lo tomo entre mis manos.

—Ya lo he encontrado—avisé con una sonrisa.

Me empiezo a levantar del suelo y veo a alguien que se acerca a mí a toda velocidad.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yumiko_**

Corro entre los árboles por varios minutos, hasta que paro en seco al ver a las gemelas híbridas. Me escondo y empiezo a escuchar lo que dicen.

—hermana ya ellos empezaron a luchar, es tiempo que secuestremos a Himeko—decía Sakura.

—no... Esperemos un poco más—dijo la mayor.

Yo mire al descampado y veo a los hermanos Taisho peleando, pero también a Kagome y los demás amigos de ella.

—espera Suki mira... Himeko uso el conjuro del collar hacía Inuyasha— susurró la castaña menor.

Veo que es cierto y que ella camina hacía al centro, al llegar al lugar escucho a la voz de la miko.

—no podrás encontrarlo... Ya lo he intentado y es imposible...más si eres mi reencarnación—dijo ella con odio y asco.

Mis uñas se clavaron en el tronco del árbol, en que me encontraba.

— _esa maldita ya se las verá conmigo—_ pienso furiosa.

 ** _Continuará._**


	31. 30- ¿Yukky qué harás?

**_Continuación._**

Veo que Kagome la ignora y mira hacía el suelo.

— _hump... Recién me doy cuenta de eso... Sukiri utilizo unos de sus poderes de defensa... Para que la saco de barro y huesos no la encuentre primero... Ese campo que utilizo es contra todo ser, menos los gyaku taido no sozokuyin...Bueno hay momentos en que también pueden ser un problema para una gyaku si no es entrenada..._

—hermana... Himeko ha encontrado al fragmento... —dijo la menor preocupada.

—si lo sé... Hump... Es más fuerte... o no puse demasiado poder en mi campo de intervención—masculló entre dientes la castaña de cabellos cortos.

Sonrío al verla enojada y miro a Kagome que se levanta del suelo.

— _Es mi oportunidad—_ pensé y respiro hondo para después correr hacía ella.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

De los árboles sale Yumiko a toda velocidad, en dirección a la miko futurista.

— ¿Eh? — sólo puede articular Kagome confundida.

Los jóvenes todavía no se habían percatado de ella, hasta que de su mano aparece una cuchilla de oro.

Toda la situación iba a cámara lenta, Yumiko se encontraba al frente de ella, y su daga a unos centímetros de su pecho. Y después fue todo tan rápido que ni las híbridas, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se dieron cuenta.

Segundos después Kagome empezó a escupir sangre, la daga estaba clavada en su pecho y por último Yumiko la abrazada con una minúscula lágrima que pasaba por su mejilla.

—lo siento Kagome-sama—susurró triste.

Ella se separó de ella junto con la daga en su mano, ya que se la saco de su pecho. Las piernas de Kagome empezaban a tambalear y por último ella empezó a caer para atrás.

Sesshomaru por reflejo se acercó a la sacerdotisa y la tomó por la cintura, después éste se arrodilló junto con la miko herida, en su único brazo.

—¡oka-san!—gritó la pequeña corriendo hacía la mayor.

—Kagomesita—murmuró el pequeño kitsune con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Shippo corrió hacia su amiga y madre para ayudarla. Ambos pequeños lloraban al lado de Kagome y los mayores miraban a la peliblanca con odio.

— que compasión eh—dijo en voz alta Suki, saliendo de entre los altos árboles.

—sabes perfectamente que no se comprobó sí la escarcha es compasiva con su ama, con respecto al destino... Tuviste valor para comprobarlo Yumiko— dijo en tono de burla Sakura, que apareció atrás de la mayor.

La dama de cabellos plateados se ubicó al frente de la sacerdotisa, con una mirada sería.

—se lo prometí a Kaoru... Que la salvaría del hielo—susurró Yumiko secamente.

—eso veremos... Si escarcha se compadece de su alma—dijo Suki y se acercó a Yumiko con sus cuchillas en ambas manos.

Pero nunca llego a ella, ya que Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se interpusieron en el ataque.

— ¡No entiendo nada de lo que pasa!—gritó Inuyasha—¡pero no dejaré que se acerquen a ella!

—hump—solo se escuchó de la híbrida de cabellos cortos.

—Es mi Amiga y no dejare que le hagan daño—dijo Sango preparando su boomerang.

El monje posicionó su báculo al frente y dijo—la señorita Kagome está herida y debemos ayudarla, como ella siempre lo hizo— ladeó su rostro hacía la de ojos carmesí—salva a la señorita—susurró y miró al frente.

—no tienes por qué decírmelo monje—dijo y dio media vuelta, para mirar fijamente a la moribunda.

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en el poder Kagome, tenía que entrar en su mente para hablar con escarcha de cualquier modo. Pasan los segundos y dejo de escuchar los gritos de la pelea que tienen los amigos de la miko.

— _es hora... Ya estoy en la mente de Kagome... Ahora tengo que hacer que el hielo se compadezca de su ama._

Me concentro más y me doy cuenta de cuál es su nombre, sonrío, ya estoy cerca de lograr mi objetivo.

Al pasar los segundos puedo divisar una luz celeste.

— _¿Yukky qué harás?—_ le pregunto a la luz que se encontraba al frente mío.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

 ** _Con los muchachos._**

Los tres defendían a su amiga que se encontraba herida e inconsciente. La mujer de cabellos blancos tenía los ojos cerrados y su postura era recta, no se movía de su lugar. Sesshomaru se mantenía en la misma posición, protegiendo a los pequeños y a la miko, que se encontraba en su brazo. La sacerdotisa muerta solo veía la lucha y el pequeño youkai estaba adelante de la peliblanca cubriéndola de cualquier ataque, siendo ordenado por el youkai.

Pasaron los minutos y de pronto se escuchó la voz de Yumiko.

— ¿Yukky que harás?—preguntó de repente con una voz indiferente.

Las gemelas híbridas se sorprendieron y se miraron entre sí.

—hermana... Yumiko ya está en la mente de la sacerdotisa—dijo en un susurro Sakura.

—lo sé perfectamente hermana... Tenemos que atacarlas y detener que la escarcha le salve la vida a la miko—susurró enojada Suki.

 ** _Continuará._**


	32. 31- Sentimientos Compartidos

**_Continuación_**

Las dos desaparecieron y reaparecieron, pero no estaban solas, sino que ellas venían acompañadas de seres oscuros.

— ¡Atacar a Yumiko!— grito Suki, señalando a la susodicha.

Los seres asintieron y empezaron a rodear a todos los jóvenes. La exterminadora se acercó a su amiga y empezó a protegerla de esos seres, el monje se movió a su lado con el propósito de que esos demonios no se acercarán a ambas señoritas y Inuyasha se ubicó al lado izquierdo de Yumiko, también con el mismo objetivo que sus amigos.

—Ya lo verán—masculló Sukiri enojada— sombras... ¡Fusionarse!—gritó.

Los seres de la oscuridad se empezaron a unir como si de un imán se tratasen, hasta que se empezó a formar un gran monstruo de unos nueve metros de largo.

— ¡Otra vez tú!—dijo enojado Inuyasha.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

— ¿Yukky qué harás?—pregunté mirando la luz celeste, color que identifica al hielo.

Esperaba una respuesta de ella, pero parece que me la hará difícil.

—Te lo pregunto otra vez... ¿Qué harás?—insisto otra vez.

—...—ella no me contestaba, y parece que no lo hará.

— ¿quieres qué tu ama muera?... Fue muy fácil matarla—dije en tono de burla—sabes lo haría otra vez…

—Estúpida—dijo la luz, con una voz cortante.

Sonreí interiormente, ya logre que me hable.

* * *

 ** _Pov yukky. (Momento después en que ella atacó a las chicas)_**

Estaba con los ojos cerrados escuchando los sonidos que causa el silencio.

— _hump... Fue fácil congelar a esos elementos...No me costó nada._

Abro los ojos despacio y diviso a esas cinco mujeres, que ahora solo eran estatuas de hielo sólido. Respiro hondo y me levanto del árbol, de donde yo estaba recostada cómodamente.

Camino hacía el lugar donde se ubicaban esas rocas de colores que vi anteriormente. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que el agua congelada se volvía más oscura, la tierra empezaba a agrietarse de a poco, el calor que brindaba este lugar le fue reemplazado por un frío invernal, el aire puro que se inhalaba desapareció y fue cambiado por el aire seco y asfixiante, la energía que se veía en el agua, en los árboles y demás objetos se fue muriendo, pero los animales, las plantas en su mayoría, la luz solar seguían en el mismo lugar, no se habían muerto.

— _increíble... Tengo que esperar ¿no?_

Respiro el frío y doy una media sonrisa, no sé por qué pero de una u otra forma me siento sola. Muevo mi cabeza negando sucesivamente, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, yo no necesito a nadie.

Bufo enojada y llego al lugar donde se hacían las reuniones. Mi mirada recorre las piedras que ahora estaban oscuras y sin vida. De pronto siento algo pasar por mi mejilla, los dedos de mi mano se acercan y me doy cuenta de que era una lágrima.

— _yo... Llorando... Que estupidez, yo nunca lloraré por nadie...—_ pensé enojada.

Las lágrimas salían de a poco y yo no las podía retener. Las secó bruscamente con las yemas de mis dedos y cierro los párpados con fuerza.

— _no lloraré... No lloraré... No lloraré... No lloraré—_ me decía una y otra vez.

Mis piernas pierden su fuerza y caigo de rodillas, ubicó ambas manos en mi rostro y lloro con más fuerza.

Yukky: **_¡¿qué me está pasando?!_**

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente (momento antes de que Yumiko hiriera a Kagome)_**

Mis ojos se encontraban cerrados ya que quería descansar la vista, porque por causa de las lágrimas de ayer mis ojos se encontraban colorados y me arden mucho. Inhaló y exhalo aire, todo estaba tranquilo, como a mí me gusta.

Pasan los segundos y abro mis ojos bruscamente al sentir una horrible punzada en mi pecho, en la parte izquierda donde se encuentra mi corazón.

Me caigo de la rama del árbol en cuatro, con ambas manos y mis rodillas, cierro los ojos fuertemente, ya que el dolor era insoportable, demasiado. Mi mano derecha se mueve hasta dónde está mi corazón y lo apretó con fuerza.

— _¡¿qué está pasando?!—_ pienso muy confundida y enojada.

Pasan los minutos y dejo de sentirlo, respiro hondo y me levanto del suelo con dificultad.

Yukky: **_pero ¿qué paso?... ¿Por qué sentí eso tan insoportable?..._**

Veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, las plantas y los animales empezaban a morirse rápidamente, yo quede atónita y sorprendida ante tal situación que observaban mis ojos negros.

Me sobresalto y corro lo más que puedo para que no me alcance esa gran oleada de oscura de muerta, empiezo a sentirme pesada, hasta que tropiezo contra una roca. Caigo al suelo y ladeó mi rostro hacía atrás.

— _parece que será mi fin—_ pensé y di una media sonrisa, para después cerrar los ojos y esperar mi tan esperada muerte, aunque yo quería morir en una batalla protegiendo a mi ama, soy una tonta, de verdad lo soy— _siempre la lógica es tonta..._

 ** _Continuará._**


	33. 32- Escarcha Bipolar

**_Bueno un ultimo cap antes de irme por una semana :3 Chao..._**

* * *

 **** ** _Continuación._**

Pasan los segundos y siento que el silencio vuelve a reinar en este paraíso que he congelado con mis propias manos.

Abro mis ojos y me sorprendo por lo que veo, el paraíso quedo inmovilizado, como si el tiempo se detuviera por completo. Me levanto como puedo y ladeó mi rostro hacía la parte que no fue destruida, respiro hondo y decido ir hacía la parte más oscura del bosque.

Al caminar siento una que otras punzadas en el pecho, pero éstas eran muy leves. Después de estar caminando por algunos minutos llego a una cascada de aguas cristalinas, ya que esta parte no tiene nada que ver con las demás jóvenes. Sonrió interiormente y me acerco a una roca, para después recostarme en ésta y cerrar los ojos.

— _¿qué es lo que ha sido eso?... Fue muy raro para mí...aunque tengo algunas teorías de lo que pudo haber sido..._

Pasan los segundos y escuchó una voz.

— ¿Yukky qué harás?

Abro los ojos sorprendida, pero no le conteste.

—Te lo preguntó otra vez... ¿Qué harás?—habló otra vez esa voz fémina.

—...—yo no le contesté y no tenía ganas de hablarle a una desconocida.

Y como lo sé, bueno yo conozco perfectamente a mi Ama.

Al rato ella dijo algo que me enfureció, aunque lo niegue muchas veces, siempre saldré a favor de mi Ama.

—quieres que tu ama muera... Fue muy fácil matarla...sabes lo haría otra vez...— dijo en tono de burla.

Yukky: **_estúpida_** —dije entre dientes— **_te atreves a tocarla y te mato—_** le contesté.

—Jo... Pero ya es tarde... Ya la mate—dijo irónicamente.

Me levanto del suelo bruscamente y desaparezco del lugar. Al pasar los segundos reaparezco en frente de una peliplata con ojos rojos.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

Sabía perfectamente que se enojó, aunque sea la más fría de todas, ella siempre sentirá ese sentimiento de proteger a su Ama en forma verbal o hasta mentalmente, pero ahora yo no necesito de eso, yo lo que deseo es que se compadezca de Kagome y que la defienda y la proteja físicamente.

La leyenda del hielo indomable es muy conocida en nuestra raza, ésta se trata de que una gyaku obtiene una personalidad 'la escarcha', lo malo de esta actitud es que congelará a todas las personalidades por diversión, porque le estorba y otras cosas más. El hielo destruye también de a poco el corazón de su Ama, hasta que éste desaparezca por completo. Lo que tiene de bueno la escarcha es que siente compacidad solo hacía su Ama, y esto lo haría más fácil, pero Kagome como mi hermana fueron marcadas por el destino y como lo he vivido mi hermana nunca tuvo esa personalidad en su poder, puesto que yo si lo tengo, Yukiri, mi actitud de hielo me fue difícil convencerla a que me ayude, estuve alrededor de unos dos años para que me obedezca.

Miro al frente y veo que la luz celeste desaparece, y al cabo de unos segundos esta es reemplazada por una mujer de cabellos celestes, con algunas mechas de color negro y ojos también del mismo color.

— ¿qué tú eres Yukky?—dije sería, viendo a la mujer que me miraba con odio.

— ¿Y tú eres la estúpida?—me dijo con frialdad.

Mi piel se erizo al escuchar su voz, me doy cuenta que ella es peor que cualquier escarcha que he visto en mis mil años.

—bueno... Mejor dime ¿Yukky qué harás?... ¿Dejarás que tu ama muera?—dije al grano.

—No me importa lo que le pase—dijo cortante.

—tu ama esta entre la vida y la muerte...esta sola ahora no tiene a sus hermanas o personalidades... Pero te tiene a ti... Solo sálvala—le dije con ojos tristes.

—hump—solo le escuché decir y desapareció.

Todo a mi alrededor se vuelve negro y las voces vuelven hacía mi como un rayo. Cierro los ojos por unos segundos y los vuelvo a abrir, para ver que he vuelto al mundo humano.

Doy un suspiro cansado y doy media vuelta para encontrarme con un ogro de unos nueve a diez metros.

—un monstruo de nivel 3—susurro al verlo.

—Señorita ¿y oka-san?—me preguntó la niña.

—...—suspiro y cierro los ojos fuerte—ya he hablado con escarcha... Ahora debo de ver si acepta ella—le respondí.

—espero que si—susurró el kitsune.

—hump—solo se escucha de mi boca—quédense aquí... Ese monstruo no se compara conmigo—dije y desaparezco.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yukky._**

Qué me tiene que interesar mí ama, ella tiene la culpa por no defenderse, es una tonta. No me voy a comparecer de una inútil.

Mire al frente y doy un largo suspiro, los árboles que me rodeaban eran muy hermosos, pero si mi ama muere esto dejaría de existir.

— _solo iré a dar un vistazo nada más... No haré nada más que ver qué pasa..._

 ** _Continuará._**


	34. 33- Graves Pensamientos

**_He vuelto y espero que mi inspiración no se haya quedado allá._**

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

Doy otro suspiro y me levanto de la roca, para después desaparecer del lugar. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y me mantengo en el lugar.

Pasan los segundos y abro los ojos para darme cuenta de la grave situación en que estaba mi ama.

Yukky: **_¿ama?—_** digo con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se encontraba flotando en una dimensión muy tenebrosa, pero a la vez hermoso para algunos.

Vi al frente y me sorprendo por lo que ven mis ojos oscuros: se veía a mi ama con los párpados cerrados, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y flotaba por la dimensión, a su alrededor era como el Universo mismo, pero solo era la vista de esta dimensión. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que atrás de ella se creaba un agujero negro, como si del ojo del huracán se tratase. Me doy cuenta que mi ama se acerca a éste con cautela.

VKYukky: _¿qué harás Yukky?_

YukkyDark: **_No sé qué hacer..._**

VKYukky: _¿Salvarás a tu ama?_

YukkyDark: **_No quiero..._**

VKYukky: ¿ _La dejarás morir?_

YukkyDark: **_Aunque nos duela, la dejaré morir..._**

VKYukky: ¿ _Aunque sufras?_

YukkyDark: **_Si..._**

VKYukky: ¡ _Eres una egoísta!_

YukkyDark: **_Basta..._**

VKYukky: ¡ _No piensas en los sentimientos de tu ama!_

YukkyDark: **_Ella tiene la culpa de dejarse matar..._**

VKYukky: _Yukky ella necesita de tu ayuda ahora._

YukkyDark: **_Te dije que no lo haré_ …**

VKYukky: _por favor ayúdala... Te lo suplico._

YukkyDark: **_no lo haré... Que irónico, una escarcha suplicándole a otra._**

VKYukky: ¡ _es nuestra ama!_

YukkyDark: **_pero si ella muere... Yo quedaré libre como un copo de nieve._**

VKYukky: _eres egoísta... Una tonta egoísta... No piensas en nuestra ama... Que tonta que eres... Tanta oscuridad te afecto el cerebro..._

YukkyDark: ** _¡basta!.. No soy egoísta, ya estuve muchos años encerrada en ese lugar... Déjame ser libre..._**

VKYukky: _ser libre... Te entiendo... Pero ser libre no es matar a tu ama... Ser libre es ser feliz en el lugar que estés... Kagome ella es muy feliz con nosotras, ella sufre por nosotras y ahora quieres que muera ¿por ti?... No te entiendo..._

YukkyDark: **_... Soy una escarcha odiada... Todos odian al hielo... Ni mi ama me querrá... Por eso..._**

VKYukky: _... Por eso intenta... Ella puede descongelar tu corazón... Solo inténtalo y ya lo verás... Ella te querrá aunque les hayas hecho daño a sus amigas... Ella te querrá, y vencerá cualquier obstáculo... Ya lo he comprobado y ya se ha ganado mi compasión…_

YukkyDark: **_... ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?!... Imposible... ¡ ¿No quieres ser libre?!_**

VKYukky: _... Seré libre pero al lado de Kagome-sama._

YukkyDark: _... **Estas muy loca ¿lo sabías?**_

VKYukky: _no más que tu escarcha... tú estás Loca._

YukkyDark: **_...pero... Estoy en duda... ¿Y si no me quiere como a sus demás personalidades?_**

VKYukky: _ella te querrá... Porque ella es de las ultimas que quedan con un corazón tan puro como el que tiene... Dale una oportunidad... Y date una segunda oportunidad._

YukkyDark: ** _..._**

Miro a mi ama y doy un suspiro largo. Aprieto los puños y me empiezo a acercar hacia la azabache muy despacio.

—¿ _qué hago ahora?... ¿Qué hago?_

Pasan los segundos y mi mirada se fija en el agujero, me sorprendo bastante al ver que estaba pasando. El hoyo dimensional es un lugar donde te llevan directamente hacía la cruel y hermosa muerte.

Siento una fuerte corriente que empieza atraer a mi ama más rápido hacía el ojo de la muerte. Mi cuerpo no reacciona y mis ojos ven como Kagome estaba por ser absorbida por el agujero.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Yukky: **_¡no!_**

Sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar y a cambiar de color, ya no eran unos ojos oscuros como la noche, sino que estos eran anaranjados como el atardecer, las mechas negras de su cabello empezaron a desvanecerse por completo, sin dejar rastros de su existencia.

Yukky se acercó velozmente hacía su ama y antes de que el ojo del inframundo las tragará, la peliceleste cerró los ojos y fue cubierta por una esfera de hielo sólido, para después desaparecer de esa dimensión tan tenebrosa.

* * *

 ** _En el mundo humano._**

En donde se encontraba Inuyasha las cosas iban de mal a peor, Yumiko había destruido al ogro en un solo movimiento, pero Suki había llamado a mas seres oscuros y le hicieron que se fusionasen entre ellos, creando un ogro de unos doce metros.

— ¡Separación!—dijo en voz alta Sukiri haciendo que estos se multipliquen con una gran velocidad.

Ahora mismo el ogro que antes era uno, ahora son diez de esos seres asesinos.

—que quieres ju...—no pudo terminar Yumiko, ya que algo la había interrumpido.

El bosque se empezó a congelar: los árboles quedaron blancos, igual que el suelo. Los jóvenes miraban sorprendidos la situación, la dama de cabellos blancos giro bruscamente hacía la miko inconsciente.

Kagome se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su cabello empezó a cambiar hacía un color celeste, su uniforme también se tiño: la pollera y el vuelo de un color anaranjado y su blusa de un celeste turquesa fuerte.

Sus ojos se empezaron a mover, hasta que por fin los abrió completamente, mostrando una mirada de odio con unos ojos anaranjados.

 ** _Continuará._**


	35. 34- Odios y Rencores

**_Continuación._**

—que te has decidido Yukky—susurró con una sonrisa la peliblanca.

Las gemelas se miraron asustadas y entonces la mayor saco ambas cuchillas de plata y descendió al suelo, seguido por su hermana menor.

—que ahora escarcha esta de su lado eh~—comentó con burla la mayor.

—Hermana... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Sakura.

—no nos rendiremos y acabaremos con Himeko—dijo secamente Sukiri.

Aunque sea extraño de ver, Sesshomaru se había quedado sorprendido ante sus palabras.

—Eso ya veremos—habló cortante la de cabellos celestes.

Yukky se levantó del suelo, zafándose del agarre del daiyoukai, y miro fijamente a las gemelas.

—ohhh... Qué tu eres escarcha ¿no?—dijo en tono burlón suki.

—tsk... Y ustedes las moscas—dijo sería la susodicha—molestas y estúpidas...—término la frase.

—grr... ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así?!—dijo Sakura, sacando a su guadaña.

—seres… ¡Atacar a la escarcha!—gritó la mayor de las gemelas, apuntando a Yukky.

Los diez ogros asintieron y empezaron a acercarse a todos los jóvenes. Los pequeños miraban lo que estaba por pasar y los mayores empezaron a acercarse más para protegerlos del peligro. La peliceleste miraba con odio a esos seres, a las gemelas y por último a Yumiko.

—tsk... Basura—dijo cortante y desapareció del lugar.

Al desaparecer Yukky de la vista de todos, los ogros pararon de acercarse y empezaron a mirar a los lados.

En segundos los ogros empezaron a congelarse de los pies hasta la cabeza. Yukky reapareció cerca de donde se encontraban las híbridas gemelas. Ella las miraba fijamente, para después cerrar los ojos y reabrirlos. Cuando ella los abrió los monstruos congelados se empezaron a quebrar, hasta que se rompieron en pedazos, haciendo que éstos desaparezcan de este mundo.

Las gemelas miraron enojada a la causante de todo esto.

— ¡Maldita escarcha!—dijo la mayor de ellas.

— ¿Hermana qué haremos ahora?—preguntó la menor de las gemelas.

—si nos enfrentamos con ella ahora... Capaz que no ganaremos—masculló enojada Suki.

—Entonces nos retiraremos del lugar—afirmó Sakura, haciendo desaparecer su guadaña.

—tsk... Las moscas tienen miedo y quieren irse—murmuró Yukky sería.

—grrr... Nos iremos de aquí, pero volveremos—dijeron al unísono las gemelas, para después desaparecer del descampado.

La peliceleste cerró sus ojos con frustración, acompañado con un suspiro. En cambio la peliplata se empezó a acercar a la mayor.

—Yukky yo... —no pudo terminar de hablar la de ojos rojos, ya que recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

—No he acabado contigo—habló con enojo la dama de ojos anaranjados.

—Yo no tuve opción—dijo rápido, porque otro puñetazo venía hacía ella.

La mujer de cabellos plateados no se movió y recibió el golpe en el estómago.

—mi ama estaba por morirse... Por tú culpa—masculló entre dientes Yukky.

—te dije...—no acabo de terminar, ya que recibió otro golpe, haciendo que escupa sangre—Yukky, tú también la ibas a matar...

—pero no paso... ¡Maldita!—dijo ella cortante.

—Yukky-sama... La señorita Yumiko tiene razón— intervino la pequeña Rin viendo a las dos jóvenes.

— ¿Ves?—dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Borra esa sonrisa o lo hago yo—dijo secamente la peliceleste, mostrando su puño.

—...—la borra, no quería enfrentarse con una mujer más fuerte que ella misma.

— ¡fhe! ¡¿Ahora me explican qué está pasando aquí?!—dijo alterado el hanyou.

—Que te importa...—habló sería Yukky.

—grr... ¡¿Quieres pelea tú también?!—gritó el híbrido enojado.

—tú voz aturde—dijo y de un movimiento de mano le tapó la boca con hielo.

—Yukky—llamó la peliplateada.

La susodicha la miró fijamente, con una mirada que irradiaba odio.

— ¿Qué?—le dijo cortante.

—pues... Nada... Solo decía jeje—suspira cansada, ya tiene a una enemiga más.

Yukky los ignoró a todos y empezó a caminar hacía el bosque, quería al menos un poco de silencio y tranquilidad.

—será mejor que tu Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken vayan a seguirla... Que pronto aparecerá Kagome-sama... Y temo que quede inconsciente por un buen tiempo—avisó Yumiko a los jóvenes que acompañaban a su ex amiga.

—hump—solo salió de la boca de Sesshomaru, empezando a adentrarse al bosque, seguido por el kappa y la pequeña humana.

—adiós~ Rin—se despidió Sango y Shippo.

—adiós señorita... Adiós Shippo—se despidió la pequeña.

—...— Inuyasha no podía decir nada de nada, ya que el hielo era muy resistente.

—Ahora Inuyasha no hablará en todo el camino—dijo el monje caminando al lado contrario del bosque.

—...— el hanyou se puso rojo de la furia, ante tal comentario.

—mejor sigamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla... Tenemos que buscar a Naraku—avisó Kikyo caminando hacía Miroku.

La exterminadora, el kitsune y Kirara los siguieron, el híbrido también los siguió a regañadientes. La gyaku Yumiko miraba a todos ellos con diversión, para después desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

Reaparezco en el bosque donde tuve esa conversación con mi hermana fallecida.

— al menos lo cumplí hermana...

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 **Ya se han calmado las aguas con la nueva personalidad, pero ¿qué ha pasado con las hermanas?**


	36. 35- El Despertad

**_Continuación._**

—al menos lo cumplí hermana... Pude hacer que escarcha se compadezca y la trate como su ama... —susurraba con una media sonrisa, hacia la nada— auch... Yukky pega duro jeje... Auch me lo merezco.

Cierro los ojos y me recuesto en unos de los árboles.

* * *

 ** _Con Yukky._**

La joven escarcha caminaba tranquilamente por los senderos del bosque, y de en vez en cuando congelaba los alrededores, para no tener que conversar con la pequeña Rin, aunque viendo esto, parece que se le hacía muy difícil sacarla de encima.

—Yukky-sama... Es increíble las cosas que hace con el hielo—dijo alegre la pequeña.

—hump...—se escuchó de ella, ya que no quería hablar del tema.

—Señorita usted no habla mucho ¿no?—dijo la pequeña mirando como ella apresuraba el paso.

—Ya te respondió la pregunta niña—habló el kappa.

Desde ese momento los jóvenes no se dirigieron ninguna palabra, hasta que oscureció el cielo.

—Acamparemos acá—ordenó el daiyoukai.

El pequeño youkai y la humana Rin, pararon su caminata, pero la dama de hielo hizo caso omiso a la orden.

— ¿Adónde vas?—dijo cortante Sesshomaru.

—Buscaré un lugar donde mi Ama pueda descansar—contestó de la misma manera.

—Pero ¿acá no estamos bien yukky-Sama?—preguntó un poco confundida la pequeña niña.

—No—respondió y se adentró más al bosque.

—Vamos—dijo el youkai peliplata.

Ellos caminaron por uno metros más y se encontraron con una espléndida laguna de aguas cristalinas, también divisaron a Yukky acostada con los ojos cerrados. Pasaron los segundos y su cuerpo empezó a brillar, ahora ya no era la dama de la escarcha, sino, que era la sacerdotisa Kagome.

—Ya volvió—susurró feliz la pequeña Rin.

Ella corrió hacía la miko que se hallaba dormida.

—Descansaremos aquí—ordenó Sesshomaru saltando con elegancia hacía las ramas de un árbol.

Rin se acostó al lado de su madre y Jaken al lado de ah-un. Y así el grupo quedó en silencio.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Siento los rayos de sol topándose con mi rostro, abro mis ojos muy despacio y me encuentro con el paraíso perteneciente a las personalidades.

Me levanto bruscamente del árbol en cual me encontraba descansando.

— ¡Kasai! ¡Mizuko! ¡Amane! ¡Taya!—llamaba con desesperación a las chicas— ¡Manase!... Yukky—dije mirando a la susodicha, que se encontraba al frente mío.

Yukky: **_que ya has despertado—_** dijo con serenidad.

—Si... ¿Qué pasó?—pregunto un poco confundida.

Yukky: **_moriste—_** me contestó.

Pero con su rostro no me doy cuenta sí está de broma o que.

— ¿cómo~?—cuestione sorprendida.

Yukky: **_que has muerto._**

—estas de broma ¿no?

Yukky: **_no._**

— ¿eh?... Esto no puede ser…

Yukky: **_hump... Ven...—_** dijo y dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar.

—Bueno—dije confundida.

Mire a mis alrededores, para divisar al lago y a los árboles que se encontraban vivos. Ahora me doy cuenta que esto significaría que las chicas están bien. Doy una media sonrisa y miro al frente para dar en cuenta que voy hacía la 'sala de reuniones', me preguntó porque le pusieron así, sino es ninguna sala en particular, bueno el lugar está cubierto por unas hierbas, dándole un aspecto cerrado.

Yukky: **_llegamos._**

Me sobre salte y la miro, parece que estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?— pregunto.

Yukky: **_debes de entrar si quieres ver a tus amigas otra vez…_**

Yo asentí y entre al lugar, seguido por la peliceleste, de pronto las piedras empezaron a brillar con intensidad, dando un espacio de calidez y tranquilidad en el lugar.

Ladeó mi rostro y puedo ver a las chicas, pero estas estaban congeladas.

— ¿tú las congelaste?—dije con un suspiro— ¿qué debo de hacer para que despierten?- pregunto mirándola.

Yukky: **_haz lo que hiciste la primera vez que llegaste a éste lugar._**

Asiento y me acercó a la peliazul, ubicó mi mano en sus mejillas y esta empieza a brillar. Me alejo y voy hacía la peliplata, para apoyar ambas manos en sus mejillas, la joven congelada empieza a brillar al igual que le paso Mizu. Voy después hacia Manase y hago lo mismo, repetí esto mismo con Taya y por ultimo me acerque hacia Kasai y copie el mismo movimiento. Las cinco jóvenes se empezaron a descongelarse gracias al brillo que les había ocasionado con mi roce.

Al pasar los segundos estas empiezan a moverse bruscamente, como también sus párpados se mueven de un lado a otro, hasta que se abrieron poco a poco. Los cinco par de ojos me miraban sorprendida.

Amane: **_Kagome-sama... Esto no puede ser..._**

Mizuko: **_¡Kagome-sama! ¡Esta viva! ¡Que feliz estoy!_**

Taya: **_pero no que fuimos congeladas por la loca de cabellos celestes... Emm no me acuerdo su nombre..._**

Manase: **_... Oye Taya mejor cuida tus comentarios frente a la chica de ojos fríos... Te está mirando muy mal…_**

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 ** _Esta historia no es nada corta, no estamos ni en la mitad de este libro, así que las cosas se tornaran más oscuras con el paso de los capítulos, esta historia contiene un especial navideño también, pero lo publicare en la fecha ya que esta se está acercando. También el origen de las niñas se está acercando pero como a mí me gusta la información estará escondida entre capítulos. Nos vemos pronto y byebye._**


	37. 36- Reunión Fatídica

**_Continuación…_**

Kasai: **_... ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Maldita escarcha! Vas a sufrir como he sufrido…_**

Yukky: **_hump... No me interesan tus estúpidos comentarios... Solo estoy aquí por mi ama, no me interesa tu vida..._**

Kasai: **_¡sufrirás! ¡Muerte a la escarcha!_**

Veía como Kasai se acercaba hacía Yukky a toda velocidad, pero yo por reflejo me acerque a la pelirroja y la abrace por la espalda.

—por favor no peleen... yo las extrañe mucho, me hicieron mucha falta...

Kasai: **_¡EH! Kagome lo siento mucho de verdad... Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar..._**

Mizuko: **_¡Kagome-sama! ¡Yo también la extrañe mucho!_**

Gritó Mizuko y corrió hacia mí para después abrazarme, con una Kasai refunfuñando.

Kasai: **_hump... Mizuko podrías irte... Kagome me abrazaba a mí... No a ti..._**

Mizuko: **_no...No...No...La he extrañado mucho... me he sentido muy sola..._**

Manase: **_humm... me pregunto qué ha paso en nuestra ausencia... humm..._**

Taya: **_¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasó? Te ha hecho daño la escarcha maldita..._**

Manase: **_te he dicho Taya que no comentes cosas frente a ella…_**

Taya: **_no le tengo miedo... a esa mujer jump..._**

Kasai: **_cierto la escarcha no da miedo jaja..._**

Yukky: **_la tierra y la llama han cavado su tumba...Kagome-sama usted no está muerta ya que le salve la vida..._**

Taya y Kasai: **_JAJAJAJAJAJA... Que gran broma..._**

Manase: **_creo que si han cavado su propia tumba... la pregunta es de que material se enterraran a los futuros cuerpos._**

Mizuko: **_emmm ya se... ¡flores!_**

Manase: **_no._**

Mizuko: **_¡arbustos!_**

Manase: **_no._**

Mizuko: **_¿tierra?_**

Manase: **_no._**

Yukky: **_diamante... es mejor... No escaparan tan fácil.._**

Kasai: **_... ¿Están hablando en serio?_**

Mizuko: **_yo si estaba hablándoles en serio…_**

Taya: **_mmmmmm esto no me gusta para nada... Mejor cierro la boca..._**

—extrañe esto... Muchas gracias Yukky, en serio gracias

Yukky: **_no importa, yo por mi no te salvaría, pero bueno..._**

Kasai: **_Kagome ¿por qué le agradeces?..._**

—porque gracias a ella pude volver a verlas otra vez...

Taya: ** _¡ ¿enserio?! ¡No me lo puedo creer!_**

Manase: **_Taya has prometido no comentar nada..._**

Taya: **_yo no prometo nada jeje_**

Amane: **_eso ya está comprobado... No sirves..._**

Yukky: **_tsk... Sois unas crías..._**

Dijo la peliceleste con un poco de cansancio y dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, en cual se encontraban reunidas todas las personalidades.

Kasai: **_objetivo completado..._**

Taya: **_cansar a la nueva jijiji..._**

—por favor chicas... No la molesten, sino quieren más problemas...—dije separándome del abrazo.

Kasai: **_pero ella tiene que saber las leyes del lugar..._**

— ¿hay leyes aquí?

Taya: **_ummm ni me he enterado de que había leyes aquí..._**

Kasai: **_es una forma de decir que no mate a nadie... Jeje..._**

Amane: **_pero viendo la situación... Ustedes dos serían el juguete de yukky-oneechan..._**

Mizuko: **_¡yo también quiero ser un juguete!_**

Manase: **_no creo que sea una buena idea Mizu-chan... Mejor deja esto en manos de las chistositas que tenemos por hermanas..._**

Amane: **_tienes razón Manase-oneechan... Ellas ya tienen edad para ser asesinadas por la hermana mayor..._**

Mizuko: **_¿no estábamos hablando de juguetes?.. ¿Por qué hablan de que ellas serán asesinadas por yu-oneechan?_**

Amane y manase: **_no te preocupes..._**

Mizuko: **_ah bueno, no me preocupare más jeje…_**

— ¿nunca van a madurar?

Amane: **_pues son maduras... Para las luchas... Cuando alguien esta en peligro, sus actitudes se revelan y dan a flote un poco su madurez…_**

Taya: **_yo ya no necesito crecer más... La que lo necesita es agua..._**

Mizuko: **_es Mizuko... Te agradecería si me llamarás por mi nombre..._**

Taya: **_bueno Mizuko... Después esta kasai... Ella..._**

No pudo terminar, ya que la pelirroja apareció tras de ella y le pegó en la cabeza.

Taya: **_¡ehh! ¡ ¿Qué haces?!... ¡ ¿Estás loca?!_**

Kasai: **_hablas de mí y te mato..._**

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino de Kasai?

Amane: **_pues no lo se... ¿Kasai qué te pasa?_**

Kasai: **_nada—_** dijo, para después dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

—pero... ¿Qué pasó?

Manase: **_no lo se... Umm debería de investigar que le esta pasando..._**

— _mejor hablo con ella..._

Mizuko: **_¿Kasai se enojó con taya? O ¿con lo que ustedes estaban hablando.?.._**

—mejor veo que le está pasando... ¡Ya vuelvo chicas!

Dije y salgo del lugar cerrado en que me encontraba, para ir hacia Kasai.

Manase: **_¡si tienes problemas con ella, solo grita y nosotras llegaremos hacía ti!_**

Escuché gritar la voz de Manase, ladeó mi rostro y le doy un asentimiento de mi parte. Para después caminar a paso rápido hacia la laguna, cuando llego a dicho lugar me encuentro con una Yukky tranquila e indefensa.

Yukky: **_la llama se encuentra en el acantilado, al lado de la pradera..._**

Al escuchar su voz, me sobre salte y doy unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿eh? Creía que dormías Yukky...

Yukky: **_nosotras no dormimos... Solo nos concentramos para comunicarnos con el mundo... Y si dormimos es porque aire tiene la culpa_**

— ¿se comunican con el mundo?.. Y ¿con quién especialmente?

Yukky: **_con... Nuestros respectivos elementos... Yo me comunico con el hielo y los diamantes... Pero éste trabajo nunca me gusto, yo quiero ser libre…_**

— ¿y por qué no sos libre?

Yukky: **_mi objetivo era ser libre... En un principio..._**

— ¿y qué tienes que hacer para cumplir tu objetivo?

Yukky: **_debo de matar a mi ama... Pero como ves, yo salve tú vida, en vez de dejarte morir en esa dimensión..._**

—... ¿Y no hay otro camino para ser libre?

Yukky: **_si...—_** quedo pensativa un momento— ** _pero es algo muy pero muy difícil de lograrlo..._**

—pero ¿qué se tiene que hacer?

Yukky: **_nada... Mejor olvida esta conversación que tuvimos y ve a hablar con la llama deprimida, que por lo que veo, pronto se tirara del precipicio..._**

—... Bueno Yukky... Nos vemos...—dije con tristeza y me dirijo hacía la pradera, con paso cansado.

— _que le pasará a Yukky y a Kasai... Algo me ocultan... Esto es muy raro..._

Llego a la pradera y puedo divisar una cabellera rojiza, perteneciente a Kasai. Me termino de acercar al precipicio y ella me interrumpe con su voz, levantándose del borde del acantilado, el cual ella observaba el cielo.

Kasai: **_Kagome... Tengo algo que decirte de nosotras... Espero que entiendas... esto es muy importante Kagome-sama..._**

 ** _THE END..._**

* * *

 ** _Ya termino la primera parte de esta historia, siempre llegaba a 800 palabras para mantener la medida, ahora los próximos llevaran un total de 1300…gracias a los lectores que siguieron la historia hasta este momento, espero que la siguiente parte les guste y les resulte interesante, eso si hay que estar pendiente en los detalles para no confundirse y seguir la lectura…nos vemos pronto y byebye…_**


	38. (2-37) Recuerdo Borroso

**[Cuando lo recuerde sé que no podré controlarme]** -Kasai.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Kasai: **_tengo algo que decirte... espero que entiendas... ya que es muy importante para mi Kagome-sama..._**

—claro Kasai-san dime lo que quieras decirme...

Kasai: **_yo no soy una humana…_**

— ¿ese es el problema?... ¿Kasai?

Kasai: **_tampoco una youkai..._**

— ¿eh?... entonces ¿eres como una deidad...?

Kasai: ** _nuestros poderes pueden igualar o sobrepasar a la de cualquier dios... nosotros decidimos como utilizar estos poderes…_**

— ¿entonces?

Kasai: ** _.. Kagome-sama... yo no soy de este planeta…_**

— ¿no sos... de éste planeta?... ¿pero cómo?... ¿eres como una extraterrestre?

Kasai: **_ah... esa palabra que utilizan en el futuro ¿no?... para dar un nombre en específico a los seres que no pertenecen al planeta Tierra... entonces soy eso lo que llaman ustedes... una extraterrestre…_**

—y ¿qué tiene de malo eso Kasai-san?.. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

kasai: **_que no recuerdo de donde específicamente provengo... lo que me preocupa es que seamos malas y te hagamos daño... es lo que menos deseo.._**

—Entonces Kasai-san... tienes miedo en hacerme daño ¿no?...—ella asintió con la cabeza gacha—no te tienes que preocupar de nada Kasai... tú y las chicas siempre serán mis amigas... Aunque pase lo peor, yo siempre las defenderé... de eso no te preocupes... Yukky-san me había hecho daño, solo porque quería ser libre... pero de todas formas nos salvó y ahora esta con nosotras... ¿entiendes Kasai?

kasai: ** _si Kagome—_** dijo con una sonrisa— ** _haré todo lo posible para no llevarme mal con Yukky y en no pensar mucho jeje.. No va conmigo el pensar en el futuro…o pasado._**

—oh... jejeje, me alegro mucho que sonrías otra vez... Kasai-san ¿por qué te enojaste con Taya-san?

kasai: **_es que no me gusta que hablen de mi como si supiera que necesito madurar... ella es la que lo necesita... es por eso que me enoje…_**

yukky: **_y creía que te ibas a tirar—_** dijo una voz serena atrás de nosotras, haciendo que ambas nos sobresaltemos.

Kasai: ** _ja no me digas escarcha... ¿He roto tus ilusiones?..._**

—Kasai no la molestes... Yukky quería preguntarte algo... Espero que no te molestes...

Yukky: **_..._**

Kasai: **_¿es un sí o un no?_**

Yukky ** _:..._**

Kasai: **_di algo que me desespera tu silencio…_**

Yukky: ** _sí…_**

Kasai: ** _¿sí que?...—_** sola la mira con el ceño fruncido— **_¡ ¿si qué?!_**

—ah... ¿tú vienes del mismo lugar que Kasai-san?

Yukky: **_si... desgraciadamente sí…_**

Kasai: **_¡¿cómo que desgraciadamente...?!_**

— ¿y recuerdas algo de ese lugar?

Yukky: **_solo hay oscuridad en ese lugar..._**

Amane: ** _pero yo tengo recuerdos vagos.._**.

Kasai: **_¡¿qué hacen aquí?!_**

Manase: **_nos estábamos aburriendo en la sala de reuniones…_**

Mizuko: **_y venimos a ver que discutían…_**

Taya: ** _los gritos de Kasai se escuchan desde allá_** — apunta al lago.

—ah~... ¿y qué es lo que recuerdas?..

Amane: **_todo borroso se ve la imagen... primero se ve a unas niñas discutiendo con una mujer, después ella se enoja y nos señala a todas.. Para después ver que ella nos empezó a rodear con una luz... yo no puedo oír nada y al abrir mis ojos solo veo oscuridad... no veo a nadie a mi alrededor... es extraño... Ese recuerdo no le entiendo mucho... no le veo el significado...—_** explicaba con la mirada perdida.

Kasai _: **tiene un parecido con mi recuerdo...—**_ intervino.

Manase ** _: pues yo también tengo un recuerdo así... solo que no veo de quien se trataba la mujer que nos atacó..._**

Taya _: **estamos perdidos... no sabemos quiénes somos en realidad...—**_ habló dramáticamente.

Mizuko _: **bueno... solo tenemos que buscar las respuestas y listo...**_

Yukky _: **no todo es fácil agua... es mejor que te vayas ama... que vuelva a su mundo...**_

—bueno chicas... entonces me voy...

Todas menos Yukky: ** _¡adiós Kagome que le vaya bien!_**

Cierro los ojos y apoyo mi mano derecha hacia la parte donde se encuentra mi corazón, al pasar los segundos siento que me caigo hacia atrás, pero sin chocar contra el suelo. Al rato siento una presencia que me parecía muy conocida. Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con una niña de cabellos negros y ojos chocolates.

— ¿Hola?—digo confundida.

Pero ella no me respondió, sino, que tenía una mirada hacia alguna parte.

—mi nombre es Himeko... ¿cómo te llamas?—hablo por primera vez ella.

— ¿Himeko?—dije muy confundida.

—mi nombre es Marise... encantada en conocerte Himeko...—escuché una voz femenina atrás mío.

Doy media vuelta y me encuentro con una luz de color violeta.

—Me alegra saber tu nombre...—dijo alegre la niña.

—le prometo que le voy proteger con mi propia vida, por eso no se preocupe si le hacen daño... yo estaré ahí para ti... te lo prometo...—dijo la luz, como si estuviera recitando una frase.

— _si no me equivoco esto es un fragmento del pasado de Himeko... ese nombre lo he escuchado en alguna parte... ¡Ah! ahora me acuerdo, era el nombre que me decían las gemelas... pero ¿quién es esa luz?_

El recuerdo se desvanece y aparece la misma niña hablando con alguien el cual no puedo distinguir de quien se trate, ya que su rostro se encontraba oculto, como así decirlo.

—mi nombre es... Himeko…

—No me interesa tu nombre...—dijo cortante el joven.

—oye ten más respeto... soy más poderosa que tu—habló un poco enojada.

—no me digas...

—no se puede hablar contigo... mejor vuelve a tu casa y no vuelvas a tocar los terrenos pertenecientes a mis padres...

— ¿y si no quiero?..

—te declarare la guerra a ti y a tu raza... tuviste suerte de que era yo quien te encontró y no los guardianes del castillo... te matarían sin compasión.

—no me interesa...

—bueno...ufff al menos dime tu nombre...

Y cuando el niño iba a hablar todo se volvió oscuro.

— ¿cómo?... ¿qué pasa? ¿Y los niños?... aghh me estoy confundiendo más y más cada vez…

Ahora el recuerdo empieza a tener forma y de esta aparece Sesshomaru, la pequeña Rin, dos chicas con un parecido, y una chica de cabellos cortos y de colores celestes. Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro conmigo misma, recostada en un árbol.

—Taisho—dijo una pelirroja de cabellos largos—puedes llevarte a la niña, no la necesitamos, solo queremos a la sacerdotisa...

—Hump—escuche decir a Sesshomaru.

— ¡no! Sesshomaru-sama no deje que ellas maten a oka-san—dijo con desesperación la pequeña.

Miro a la niña y ésta empieza a llorar, me sentía muy mal por ella.

—Sesshomaru llévate a la pequeña—al fin había dicho algo la chica que se encontraba al lado del youkai.

— ¿ves? haz lo que dice Yukiri—dijo la pelirroja mostrando su guadaña afilada.

—No—murmuro mi otra yo del pasado, creo—Taido no unmei ( **el destino de la actitud** ) —dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos, que ahora estos era del color de una noche sin luna.

—No—dijeron al unísono esas mujeres, que analizándolas bien, la de la guadaña y la peliplata serían las gemelas, pero con un gran cambio.

—Aku no kurīningu ( **limpieza del mal** ) —susurra al rato Kagome, la que estaba en el árbol.

El cuerpo empezó a brillar y la luz que salía de ella, empezó a cubrir al daiyoukai, a la pequeña Rin y a la de cabellos celestes. Las que creo que son las gemelas, escapan del lugar un poco enojadas.

El resplandor de esa luz, se había extendido por unos cuantos metros, y como si fuera un relámpago, ese gran resplandor volvió todo hacia la Kagome del pasado, haciendo que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

— ¡oka-san!—dijo Rin y corrió hacia ella, para después darme cuenta que me encontraba inconsciente.

Pasan los segundos y la chica de cabellos celestes susurra con tristeza.

—Wariate rareta burando ( **la marca asignada** )...

Pero no solo ella había dicho esas palabras, sino, que alguien que se encontraba atrás mío, dijo al mismo tiempo estas palabras. Ladeó mi rostro y me encuentro con una persona inesperada.

—hola otra vez...

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'sin entendimiento'_**

* * *

Kagome ya ha recordado pero no solo eso, sino que obtuvo un recuerdo al que no le pertenece. Las hermanas están preocupadas por sus recuerdos también ¿qué es lo que pasara ahora?


	39. (2-38) Sin Entendimiento

**[No sé qué es sentir, por eso no entiendo tu forma de pensar]** -Yukky.

* * *

 ** _Continuación…_**

—hola otra vez... Kagome ¿no?

—Hola de nuevo Kaoru-san...

—parece que algunos recuerdos volvieron ¿no?

—sí... Pero los dos primero no entiendo... ¿Yo soy Himeko?

—solo si lo deseas... Si no se irá…

— ¿se irá quién?

—Himeko se ira…

—Pero no entiendo Kaoru-san... Esa niña soy yo, pero de niña ¿no?

—eso depende de lo que tu decidas...

— ¿cómo?... Dime claramente... ¿Yo soy Himeko?...

—si tú lo decides...

— ¿me estas tomando el pelo?... ¿Por qué dices que depende de mi decisión?, ¿seré Himeko?

—aunque asumes el cargo, tú no tienes el poder de recordar…

— ¿quién lo puede hacer?... dime ¿quién es?

—yo no soy la persona que te lo dirá...

—ufff bueno... y eso de la marca... a ti te sucedió lo mismo ¿no?

—si... me faltaron dos...

— ¿dos qué?

—no nada... pronto lo sabrás... bueno mejor vuelve a tu mundo... ¡adiós Kagome!

Se despidió con una sonrisa y desapareció de mi vista.

—Hasta pronto Kaoru-san...—susurro con una media sonrisa y cierro mis ojos.

Una gran ráfaga me empezó a rodear, dándome un sentimiento que se sentía tan cálido y tan tranquilo, es como si deseará estar así por siempre.  
Respiro hondo y dejo de sentir ese hermoso sentimiento, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con un cielo estrellado y una hermosa luna menguante.

—Estoy devuelta—murmuro para mí misma.

Muevo mi cabeza y diviso al dragón de dos cabezas y al pequeño youkai.

—Uh... que todo termino—digo en voz baja y miro a mi lado, para poder encontrarme con la pequeña Rin—parece que estamos todos bien.

Sonrío y me acomodo otra vez en el árbol, en la cual me encontraba yo recostada.

— .ko... es mi decisión... pero no entiendo lo que me dijo Kaoru-san... —susurraba con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Tú la conoces?—escuché una voz atrás mío, ladeó mi rostro y me encuentro con una persona que no creí que me preguntará algo así.

* * *

 ** _Pov_** **_narradora._**

 ** _En otro lugar._**

— ¿En qué piensas?—pregunta una mujer de cabellos negros.

—oh... Ama... pues en la vida pienso...

— ¿en la vida?

—si... ama ¿qué pasa si su hija se entera de todo?

—Y le tendré que decir la verdad—contestó la mujer de ojos marrones.

—pero... y si no decide... si ella lo olvida... ella—la pelinaranja empezó a llorar—todo es culpa de ella... toda la tiene ella.

—Elektra... yo no la culpo a ella por lo que hizo, yo le agradezco...  
—pero le está haciendo daño a Kagome—rechisto Elektra.

— ¿crees que ella se permitirá llegar a esos extremos?

—no... De seguro que no…

La pelinaranja sonrío y se secó las lágrimas derramadas. La mujer de cabellos negros la abrazó y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

Kasai: **_¡eh! ¡Escarcha despierta!... ¡no te hagas la dormida!_**... **_ah cierto nosotras no dormimos… ¡no te hagas la dormida!—_** decía ella con una media sonrisa.

Yukky: ** _querida llama... Tu voz aturde... ¿por qué no me das un poco de tranquilidad una vez en tu vida?_**

Kasai: **_no quiero hacerlo... aunque le prometí a Kagome que no te haría nada... ¡es imposible!_**

Mizuko: **_Kasai-chan ¿por qué no juega conmigo a los enterrados?_**

Manase: **_¿eh? ¿Cómo se juega eso?_**

Amane: **_yo os duermo y Mizuko las entierra..._**

Taya: **_ahh... No lo haré... ya he pasado por eso y nos es nada bonito jeje…_**

Mizuko: **_¡nadie me quiere!—_** empieza a llorar.

Yukky: **_tontas... ¿por qué hicieron que lloré el agua?...—_** ella ladeó su rostro bruscamente, mirando hacía la laguna— ** _esto no puede ser..._**

El agua empezaba a elevarse, formando una gran ola. La dama de hielo se levantó del suelo bruscamente y miro la gran ola que se estaba extendiendo más y más, ya que el llanto de Mizuko no cesaba.

Yukky: **_¡oye Mizuko mejor deja de llorar..!_**

Mizuko: **_no...¡No lo haré! ¡Por nadie!_**

Kasai: **_dale Mizuko... ¿qué pasa si se enoja Kagome?_**

Mizuko: **_¡no me importa!_**

Las miradas de Kasai y Manase se cruzaron, como también las de Amane y Taya. Yukky apretó los labios y murmuró.

Yukky: **_si congelo el agua... ella quedará congelada como anteriormente..._**

Las cuatros jóvenes se miraron muy preocupadas y el llanto de la menor se hacía cada vez mayor, haciendo que sea mayor el volumen de la ola.

Yukky: **_oye Mizuko... por favor deja de llorar... yo no quiero verte llorar—_** decía la mayor con un casi nudo en la garganta, ya que se le hacía muy difícil hablarle amablemente a alguien— ** _yo no quiero ver llorar a mi ama... sabes perfectamente que Kagome te quiere mucho y tiene que repartir su amor para mucho más personas, no solo nosotras... debes entender que tu no sos la única que le falta que la consientan, también estamos nosotras... aunque pasen miles de años, ella nos querrá... por eso no llores, todavía falta para que se cumpla el destino, mejor vivamos el presente—_** terminó diciendo con los ojos cerrados.

Kasai y Taya tenían la boca abierta, por lo sorprendida que estaban. La peliazul dejo de llorar y se levantó del suelo, para después salir corriendo hacía la escarcha. Al llegar frente a ella extendió sus brazos y abrazó por la cintura a Yukky.

Yukky: **_oye ¡¿qué te pasa?!_**

Mizuko: **_tu si me quieres..._**

Yukky: **_¡ ¿cómo?!_**

Kasai: **_JAJAJAJA AY esa Mizuko de verdad es una niña._**

Manase: **_Mizuko es única._**

Amane: **_concuerdo contigo…_**

Yukky: **_oigan ustedes, sáquenme a esta niña._**

Mizuko: **_¡Yu-oneechan y Kagome-sama me quieren mucho!_**

Yukky: **_espera no..._**

La dama de hielo mira hacía la laguna y se da cuenta que esta que se había pacificado el agua.

Amane: **_¿qué es lo que ha pasado Yukky?_**

Yukky: **_nuestros sentimientos malos y buenos se filtran en nuestros respectivos elementos... si agua se encuentra triste, inconscientemente se formaran olas para ahogar... si se enoja el agua destruirá todo a su paso... y así pasa con nosotras también... por eso hay que tener cuidado... más cuando pronto el destino se completara... nuestros sentimientos se hacen más vulnerables.._**

Kasai: **_¿y tú como sabes se eso?_**

Yukky: **_no ignoro al destino...—_** dijo cortante y se separó de Mizuko, para después caminar hacía el bosque.

Manase: **_pero ¿qué está pasando?... ¿quién es el destino?_**

Amane: **_debe ser alguien o algo muy importante de seguro..._**

Taya: **_me pregunto cuando llegara la hora de que aparezca el destino... para saber si es bueno o..._**

Kasai: **_o malo... espero que no sea lo segundo..._**

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar…_**

—¡LA ODIO!—gritaba una mujer de cabellos castaños.

—hermana por favor ten paciencia... sé que no es fácil... pero no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho... así lastimarás a los árboles que no tienen la culpa de tus fracasos...—decía con serenidad la castaña de cabellos largos.

—TÚ NO TE METAS EN MIS ATAQUES DE FURIA SAKURA...

—como quieras Suki... Ka... Himeko-sama... ugh... Ella tiene a seis personalidades... ¿qué haremos hermana?

—tenemos que hacer lo mismo que a Kaoru...

— ¿cómo? —dijo con un nudo en la garganta la menor.

—usaremos a Sokushi ( **muerte instantánea** )... será un ataque rápido y sencillo.. ¿no lo crees SAKURA?

—... si...—dijo y se fue del lugar, con la cabeza gacha.

 ** _Pov sakura…_**

¿Por qué hace esto?. Ese ataque no lo quería ver jamás, pero parece que lo tendré que ver una vez más. Desde que supe que existía le odié con toda mi alma, ese ataque causo y causa sufrimiento a la raza de los gyaku.

* * *

— _hermana dicen los ancianos que encontraron a alguien con más de seis personalidades, y como lo vimos ella está marcada por el destino…_

— _no me digas... ¿es Kaoru?_

— _si hermana._

— _debemos de hacer algo pronto... Antes de que pase, que el destino llegue a ella..._

— _y ¿qué vamos hacer?_

— _mira encontré este pergamino de ataques legendarios…_

— _quieres decir que son ataques prohibidos por los ancianos, ya que puede ser algo crítico para la raza gyaku…_

— ¿ _cómo lo sabes?_

— _aunque nuestro padre sea un youkai y nuestra madre una gyaku de cinco personalidades. Eso no me detiene estudiar ambas historias, aunque la historia de los gyaku no esté perfectamente escrita... además debo de estudiar la raza youkai…_

— _oye Sakura... los libros déjaselo a Kagome-sama... ella tiene que estudiar cada especie de raza._..

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'Kaoru'_**

* * *

Yukky les da una información de la que no esperaban escuchar y ¿quién sera destino? ¿es un algo o un alguien?. Por el otro lado las hermanas están ideando otro plan aunque una de ellas empieza a revivir su pasado.


	40. (2-39) Kaoru

**[No es malo recordar pero si algo doloroso]** -Sakura.

* * *

 ** _Continuación…_**

— _pero aunque Kagome-sama sea la princesa y tenga que estudiar todo... cada quien forja su destino... yo quiero saber más de cada raza hermana—le dije sería._

— _ah como quieras... voy a leer este pergamino y vuelvo—dijo Sukiri y salió corriendo hacía el bosque._

— _espero que no le hagamos nada a Kaoru-san—susurró triste._

—S _akura-chan. Buen día—escuche una voz femenina._

 _Giro mi cabeza y me encuentro con una bella mujer de piel pálida, ojos rosados y cabellos violetas tirando a un magenta, acompañado con una yukata negra con detalles violetas y un obi de un color azul marino._

— _oh... sensei—dije y hice una reverencia, agachando mi cabeza._

— _¿Qué haces?—me preguntó seria._

— _yo...—no pude terminar, ya que una voz me interrumpió._

— _¡ma-san!... oh… Hola Sakura-san—dijo una niña de cabellos negros azabache y ojos chocolates._

— _hola Kagome-sama—saludo con otra reverencia, ahora agachando la mitad de mi cuerpo._

— ¿ _Qué hacen?—preguntó la pequeña._

— _Hablando Himeko-sama... no le de importancia—respondió la mujer._

— _ugh… No me gusta que tú me digas Himeko-sama ... dime Kagome... Ka-go-me...—dijo ella con un notable enfado._

 _La mujer se río con elegancia y tomo con cuidado la mano a la princesa, ella me miró con esos ojos hipnotizantes y dijo con voz serena._

— _Bueno Sakura-chan... nos vemos después—y empezó a caminar junto con Kagome._

— _nos vemos sensei... Kagome-sama—dije y empecé a caminar hacía el bosque._

— _¡Hasta pronto Sakura!—escuche su voz de niña buena._

 _En el bosque solo mis pasos se escuchan, yo sola me encuentro y por alguna razón me siento ansiosa, pero no encuentro el porqué. Paro en seco y diviso a una mujer de cabellos negros, al instante me doy cuenta de quien se trataba._

— ¿ _Kaoru?—murmuro con la voz seca y me acerco a ella._

— _oh... Sakura-chan... buen día—me saludo con una sonrisa._

— _¿eh? Ah Kaoru-san... me he enterado de su transformación de una personalidad…_

— _oh si... Emm...Taya se llama Taya... ella controla la tierra...— me explico._

— _¿tierra? que bien... y ¿puedes hablar con ella?—pregunto con curiosidad._

— _Si aunque me dice voz...jajaja es muy divertida—dijo ella sonriendo._

— _oh debe de ser divertida... y Yumiko ¿adónde esta?—vuelvo a preguntar con una media sonrisa._

— _debe de estar jugando con Kagome... sabes cómo son de unidas ellas jejejeje—me respondió._

 _Kaoru tenía dos años más que Suki y yo, la reina, madre de Kagome, ocho años de diferencia. Kagome tiene cuatro años y Yumiko ocho, yo tengo trece y Kaoru quince._

 _Siempre me gustaba recordar las fechas, era divertido para mí._

* * *

 _Cuando Kagome cumplió los siete, tuvimos una gran discusión con mi hermana. Ella quería matar a Kaoru, y yo me oponía a tal objetivo. Suki había leído los pergaminos por tres años, y por fin había encontrado algo para completar su objetivo._

 _Ese día tan maldito nunca me lo podre olvidar._

— _bien tú le sostienes con las ramas, los pies y las manos, para que no se mueva..._

 _Yo solo pude asentir._

 _Pasaron los segundos y el momento ya llego. Kaoru caminaba entre los árboles tranquilamente, yo la miraba con pena y dolor, en esos tres años ella había logrado ser la más fuerte y después de todo solo le habían faltado dos actitudes._

 _Siento la mirada de mi hermana, dándome a entender que era el momento. Suspiro y me dejo ver, para después acercarme a ella._

— _oh buen día Sakura-san—me saludó con una sonrisa._

— _taido Belle—susurro secamente._

— _¡¿qué harás Sakura?!—preguntó ella, levantando la voz._

— _Lo siento—murmuro triste._

 _Levanto mi brazo y las plantas se empiezan a levantar, para después rodear a la pelinegra. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y las raíces toman con brusquedad sus piernas, tirándola con fuerza al suelo. Las ramas se acercan a ella y la atan junto a un árbol, con los brazos libres._

— _Lo siento mucho Kaoru—le digo y formo una espada, con una de las ramas._

— _Creía que tu...eras mi amiga—susurró con la voz entrecortada._

 _Sus palabras fueron como miles de afilados cuchillos, apuñalando mi corazón. Tomo con fuerza la espada y me acerco a ella, para después traspasar a ésta arma blanca en su estómago._

— _Aghh—se quejó y escupió sangre, ese líquido tibio empezó a recorrer su mentón._

— _Muy bien hecho sakura...—escucho una voz atrás mío._

 _Yo bajé la mirada y me aleje de Kaoru, dejando el paso a mi hermana._

— _Ambas son unas traidoras... unas traidoras—murmuró con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

— _no me importa lo que digas... pero tú eres un monstruo al cual nosotros exterminaremos—dijo serenamente mi hermana—bueno para cumplir con esto del pergamino... necesitamos sangre de la destinada y a la destinada... perfecto tenemos todo... es hora de hacerlo ¿no lo crees hermana?—me preguntó con una media sonrisa._

 _Yo solo pude asentir, yo no quería verlas a los ojos._

— _Bueno empecemos...—levanto su mano y tomo del cuello a Kaoru— Sokushi (_ **muerte instantánea** _)..._

 _Una luz empezó a rodear a ambas por unos segundos, hasta que ese resplandor desapareció. Suki se había alejado de ella y la moribunda solo lloraba con fuerza._

— _duele... duele... duele—susurraba ella sucesivamente, con la mirada perdida._

 _De pronto unas espadas negras aparecieron en frente de la mayor, Kaoru volvió a la normalidad y las espadas sin remordimiento se clavaron en su cuerpo._

— _...—quería gritar, pero no sentía mi voz, no sentía nada más que mi dolor._

— _vamos Sakura antes que vengan a ver—dijo Suki y me tomo de la mano._

 _Mi cuerpo no se movía, estaba entumida y no sabía el porqué, hasta que sentí que me agarraban del brazo fuertemente, jalándome hacía los árboles._

 _Ambas desaparecimos del lugar, para que nadie se dé cuenta de que habíamos sido nosotras._

 _Nadie nos vio cometiendo esa atrocidad o eso creo._

* * *

¿Por qué la vida es cruel? ¿Por qué no me dejan vivir en paz? ¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos?

Preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza, y que yo no le encontraba una respuesta contundente.

Miro hacia abajo y diviso el río, uno que me traía recuerdos, buenos recuerdos. Apretó los dientes y me acomodo en la rama del árbol, de la cual yo me encontraba sentada.

—No quiero hacerlo—susurro y las lágrimas empezaron a salir—quiero pagar por lo que hice...

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

— ¿Tú la conoces?—escuché una voz atrás mío, ladeó mi rostro y me encuentro con el peliplata.

—oh Sesshomaru—susurro.

— ¿La conoces?—repitió otra vez la pregunta.

— ¿A quién?—pregunto confundida.

—Himeko—me respondió.

—no... No la conozco...—dije y vuelvo a mirar a la laguna.

—Esas mujeres quieren destruirla, pero ella ya murió—dijo el mayor con la voz serena.

— ¿Cómo?... ¿tú conocías a Himeko?—pregunto sorprendida, volteando mi mirada otra vez.

—...— él no dijo nada y salto hacía las ramas de un árbol—duerme... mañana partiremos temprano—solo escuche decir de él.

—Bueno—murmuro y cierro los ojos, para entrar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 ** _Pov ?_**

Miraba fijamente a esas personas que discutían por cosas sin importancia. No sé por qué, pero tenía la necesidad de salir.

Cierro los ojos y sonrío.

— _esto es imposible... no es mi turno... no todavía no...—_ pienso abriendo los párpados.

Una luz violácea me rodea, para transportarme hacía otro lugar. Cierro los ojos y al pasar los diez segundos, los abro y mis ojos se topan con oscuridad, pura oscuridad.

—Ya quiero que llegue el momento—dije alegre.

—Falta poco... ten paciencia—se escuchó una voz, entre tanta oscuridad.

—sí... Lo sé... Me gustaría una vez verte...—dije con una sonrisa.

—...—esa voz no emitió ningún sonido.

Sonrió y cierro los ojos esperando mi turno.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Próximo Capítulo: 'La Rosa Parte 1'_**

* * *

 ** _Al parecer Himeko es muy conocida en el pasado, los fragmentos de Sakura son la que la mantienen cuerda en ese mundo. Y también al parecer Kagome tendrá una extraña sorpresa._**


	41. (2-40) La Rosa Parte 1

**[Una mentira puede causar desastres]** -Sukiri.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 ** _Pov kagome._**

—oka-san despierte—escuchaba una vocecita.

Intento abrir los ojos pero los rayos del sol me lo impiden, haciendo que los vuelva a cerrar. Hago un intento más, y por fin pude abrir los párpados por completo. Levanto mi cabeza y me encuentro con la mirada de la pequeña Rin.

— ¡hola Rin-chan!...—saludo con una media sonrisa.

—Buen día... ¿se encuentra bien?—me pregunta ella con tono preocupado.

—sí, no pasa nada no te preocupes por mí—dije con una sonrisa amable.

Manase: **_si claro... estar al borde de la muerte es estar bien..._**

Mizuko: **_eso es pasado manase-oneechan... ella ya está bien..._**

Taya: **_Aunque no es tan importante que la voz... se lastimé ya que nosotras si nos juntamos, obtenemos una magia curativa... que se activa automáticamente..._**

Kasai: **_eso es cierto... pero ¿por qué no lo controlamos a nuestra voluntad...?_**

Yukky: **_es porque nosotros no controlamos la vida en especial...alguien lo controla..._**

Amane: **_y ¿quién es?_**

Yukky: **_..._**

Manase: **_no responderás ¿no?_**

Yukky: **_..._**

Mizuko: **_eso es un sí..._**

— _al menos pueden hablarse...—_ suspiro.

— ¿Está bien señorita?—habla la pequeña con curiosidad.

—sí, es que estaba escuchando a las chicas...

—a que bien... ¡entonces se encuentran todas bien!—dijo feliz la niña.

—hump... miko—escucho la voz del daiyoukai a mis espaldas.

—buen día Sesshomaru—saludo con una sonrisa.

—hump—solo ladeó su rostro, mirando hacia otro lado.

Kasai: **_oye es de mala educación no devolver un saludo..._**

Amane: **_tienes razón Kasai... pero tratándose de él..._**

Mizuko: **_no me gusta su actitud..._**

Manase: **_déjenlo pasar... saben cómo es él..._**

Kasai: **_grrr... está bien... Lo dejaré pasar..._**

Mizuko: **_Kagome-sama... ¿usted qué piensa?_**

— _no importa... sé cómo es él... solo es un saludo... o no tuvo un buen sueño..._

—Jaken ayuda a Rin y a la miko… A buscar comida—interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¡si amo bonito!...

—Jaken ¿por qué no haces el fuego y yo busco los peces?—pregunto mirando al kappa.

—Eh bueno sacerdotisa—accedió éste.

— _Mizuko quiero que aparezcas..._

Mizuko: **_para que aparezca usted diga taido Mizuko..._**

—taido Mizuko—susurro con los ojos cerrados.

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Una luz de color azul empezó a rodear a la sacerdotisa, ella solo se mantenía quieta y con los ojos cerrados. La luz azul cubrió su uniforme y el cabello, cuando los segundos pasaron el resplandor desapareció y mostró a Mizuko. Sus ojos rojos viajaron por todo el lugar hasta toparse con el youkai.

Mizuko: **_ayudare a buscar los peces..._**

— ¡Mizu-chan!—dijo alegre la pequeña, corriendo hacía la susodicha.

— ¡¿cómo es que tú apareciste?!—dijo sorprendido el pequeño youkai.

Mizuko: **_secreto jeje... hola Rin-chan...y Jaken-san..._**

La mujer de cabellos azules empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el río. Al llegar bajo su mirada y empezó a buscar los pequeños peces.

Mizuko: **_a ver, a ver..._**

Ella diviso un pez y con un movimiento lo saco afuera, haciendo que el agua formara una burbuja de agua con el pescado adentro de esta. La burbuja se acercó a la orilla y con otro movimiento rompió la burbuja y dejo caer al pez. Este se movía para volver al lago, pero Rin lo tomo y se lo llevo.

Mizuko: **_Jaken ¿ya has preparado la fogata?_**

—eh... no todavía... voy a buscar ramas... ya vuelvo...

Mizuko: **_está bien... te espero…_**

La dama del agua repitió otra vez el procedimiento de la burbuja de agua. La pequeña preparaba a los pescados que la mujer encontraba y el youkai peliplata estaba recostado en las ramas de un árbol, éste se encontraba con los párpados cerrados y sin mirar sabía que ellas se encontraban ahí.

* * *

 ** _Con Inuyasha._**

El grupo se encontraba descansando en un prado de flores de muchos colores, ese lugar tenía algo especial y los visitantes no lo sabían. El joven híbrido estaba con la boca ya descongelada, ya que en la noche se había descongelado mágicamente.

Todos ya habían desayunado y ahora iban a esperar una señal de Naraku y los fragmentos de la perla. De pronto se escucha una voz melodiosa y muy tranquila, no sabían de dónde provenía esa hermosa melodía.

 _... **Antes de que tengas que partir**_

 ** _Yo siempre pensaré_**

 ** _En cosas que guarde._**

 ** _Hoy, como en el día de ayer_**

 ** _Riéndonos los dos,_**

 ** _Siento mi corazón doler._**

 ** _La brisa fresca se siente ya,_**

 ** _Yo nunca quiero dejarte ir,_**

 ** _Eso es lo que quiero yo decir_**

 ** _No sé porque no sale de mí_**

 ** _"Hasta mañana" ese es nuestro adiós_**

 ** _Bajo los árboles caminar yo_**

 ** _Y me acuerdo de nuestros sueños,_**

En la pradera se empieza a correr un viento fuerte acompañado con pétalos de diferentes flores.

 ** _Los pétalos de flores_**

 ** _Bailan en la brisa,_**

 ** _Por mi roto corazón_**

 ** _Encarar mis sentimientos,_**

 ** _Se lo que debo hacer_**

 ** _No importa qué clase de dolor ataque mi corazón_**

 ** _Lentamente yo descubriré lo que hay ahí,_**

 ** _Detrás de esa puerta_**

 ** _Con pasos seguros._**

 ** _Nosotros dos somos tan diferentes, (diferentes)_**

 ** _Pero desde cuándo (desde cuándo)_**

 ** _Comenzamos a estar juntos,_**

 ** _Somos más que sin mirar esa hora,_**

 ** _Pero la verdad es que nos hicimos uno,_**

 ** _La noche en que lloraste tú,_**

 ** _Estaba allí abrazándote,_**

 ** _Nos miramos y entendimos,_**

 ** _Lo que a qué hacer para aquel papel,_**

 ** _Verte pasar sin mirar atrás,_**

 ** _He decidido dejar todo atrás,_**

 ** _Perdón pero lo tengo que hacer._**

 ** _Los pétalos de flores,_**

 ** _Se están balanceando,_**

 ** _Como mi corazón,_**

 ** _Solo para que no puedan olvidarte,_**

 ** _En la brisa qué mantiene,_**

 ** _Mis sueños secretos,_**

 ** _Yo caminaré,_**

 ** _Siguiendo tus pasos,_**

 ** _Para que podamos,_**

 ** _Sonreír otra vez._**

 ** _Nadie más,_**

 ** _Están especial como tú eres,_**

 ** _Solamente tú eres,_**

 ** _Quien me podrá salvar,_**

De los pétalos empiezan a salir pequeñas luces de color rosa.

 ** _Los pétalos de flores,_**

 ** _Bailan en la brisa,_**

 ** _Por mi roto corazón,_**

 ** _Encarar mis sentimientos en lo qué debo hacer,_**

 ** _En la brisa que mantiene,_**

 ** _Mis sueños secretos,_**

 ** _No caminare, siguiendo tus pasos,_**

 ** _El futuro de amor,_**

 ** _Pronto empezará._**

La voz termino su canción melancólica, como así decirlo. El grupo miraba atento las luces que empezaban a ocupar todo la pradera.

—pero ¡ ¿qué es eso?!—grito con asombro el pequeño kitsune.

—Algo malo—susurró la sacerdotisa.

¿? : **_Algo malo—_** dijo una voz en tono divertido.

— ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó Inuyasha sacando su colmillo de acero.

¿?: **_¿Crees poder lastimarme con esa espada vieja?_** — dijo divertida la voz de mujer.

—hump quieres morir ¿no? —dijo Kikyo apuntando una flecha hacia el prado de flores.

¿?: **_awww me vas a explicar cómo es la muerte ¿no?... Muerta jajaja..._**

— ¿De qué se tratará ahora?—se preguntó el monje.

Los pétalos de las flores, empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el lugar.

¿?: **_jajaja ¡¿ahora como escaparan?!—_** dijo ella otra vez.

Los arbustos que estaban atrás del grupo empezaron a sacudirse, para que al final saliera de estos la peliplata de ojos carmesí.

—tu eres la chica de ayer—afirmó el pequeño Shippo.

—Sentí la presencia de una personalidad...—dijo sería la joven.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sakura._**

Caminaba por en medio del bosque, buscando algo con que entretenerme, pero al no encontrar nada empiezo a saltar de rama en rama.

Pasan los minutos y siento una presencia poderosa cerca de donde estoy, por curiosa me dirijo hacia ahí. Al llegar me encuentro con el grupo de youkai y Himeko, pero ésta última estaba transformada en agua. Quería acercarme a ella para saludarla como en los viejos tiempos, pero me retiene la culpa y todo lo malo que he hecho.

— _¿por qué el destino es malo?..._

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás pero el maldito destino me pone una rama bajo mi pie. Aprieto los dientes y miro a mi frente, para darme cuenta que el grupo me miraba fijamente.

—Hola—digo con desconfianza total—je je en que me metí...—susurro para mí misma.

El youkai se acercó a mí con sus garras venenosas, pero lo esquivo en un movimiento.

—Espera...—decía esquivando sus ataques.

Mizuko: **_espera...—_** dijo Himeko transformada.

Pero el youkai hacia caso omiso a sus palabras.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** ___**  
 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'La Rosa Parte 2'_**

* * *

Una nueva oponente aparece ¿qué harán Inuyasha y los demás para salvarse? ¿Y Sakura se salvara de las garras del taiyoukai?

Pd: de esta canción de Bleach- Harukaze nace una historia, solo que no la tengo terminada, si la termino la publicaré.


	42. (2-41) La Rosa Parte 2

**[Solo quiero ser la persona que pueda cuidar y apreciar tus sonrisas]** -Amane.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

Mizuko quería detener la matanza de Sakura, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Ella ya se estaba enojado con él, entonces con sus manos creo un látigo de agua, y con un movimiento de brazo atacó la parte de los pies de ambos.

Mizuko: **_¿ya terminaste tu juego... Sesshomaru-kun?_**

El susodicho la miro serio y Sakura respiraba con calma, ya que ella se cansó de esquivar los ataques del youkai.

—gracias Mizuko...—agradeció la castaña.

Mizuko: **_¿cómo sabes mi nombre?_**

La castaña de cabellos largos bajo la mirada.

 ** _Pov Sakura._**

Sabía que los nombres de las chicas marcadas por el destino, tienen el privilegio de que sus personalidades tengan los mismos nombres, en cambio nosotros tenemos un mismo nombre pero distintos al de las destinadas.

—coincidencia...—murmuro con tristeza.

Mizuko: **_¿algo te preocupa?... No estés triste—_** me dijo con una calidad sonrisa.

Iba a hablarle pero me detengo y miro hacia las profundidades del bosque, mis sensores detectaron una presencia muy conocida, ya que antiguamente la había sentido. Si no me equivocaba se trataba de una personalidad, pero no entiendo porque está es diferente a cualquier otra.

— ¿Lo sientes Mizuko?—pregunto sin mirarla.

Mizuko: **_qué queréis que si... ¡¿Qué es eso?! Es... Es extraño... No entiendo..._**

—Acá hay algo que no me gusta nada...—digo apretando los puños—Mizuko tenemos que ver... Esto no es obra mía ni de Suki... _bueno espero que no sea ella..._ —pensé lo último.

Mizuko: **_mmm... Esta..._**

Se escuchó una gran explosión, levanto mi mirada hacia arriba y veo un gran tornado de flores como así decirlo.

— ¿Flores?—dijo la pequeña humana.

— _eso es... Rayos como no pude darme cuenta... Debo de ayudar a Himeko, así mi corazón se libere un poco de todo..._

Los pétalos de distintas clases de flores empiezan a expandirse por todo el bosque, tapando todo a su paso. Veo que se dirige hacia aquí y por reflejo creo un campo de fuerza.

— ¡Mizuko!.. Tenemos que ir ahora...—grite entre tanto alboroto.

Mizuko: **_¿y ellos?_**

—se protegerán si se encuentran bajo la protección del campo...

La peliazul miro a su grupo y asintió, ella sin mi permiso salió del campo en un salto.

—¡estás loca!—le grite.

Negué con la cabeza y salgo del campo de protección, ambas corríamos a una gran velocidad, mucho más rápido que un youkai, se podría decir. No tardamos ni un minuto y llegamos al lugar, éste era un prado de flores, pero por culpa de esa explosión destruyó casi todo.

Mizuko: **_¿a quién buscamos?_**

No dije nada y miraba los alrededores, hasta que divise un campo como el mío, me doy cuenta que se trataba del grupo de Inuyasha, acompañado por Yumiko.

Camino hacia ellos y cuando ellos me divisaron, se asustaron. El lugar quedo más tenso que antes que yo llegará, pero Mizuko lo rompió y corrió hacia ellos.

Mizuko: **_¿se encuentran bien?_**

— ¿Kagome?—habló la exterminadora.

Mizuko: **_nop... Soy Mizuko... Poder agua_** _..._

—Nos dimos cuenta niña—dijo con arrogancia la miko.

Mizuko: **_¿saben qué paso?... Sakura y yo vimos esa gran explosión..._**

Vi como la amabilidad ignoraba por completo a Kikyo, y ésta solo se empezaba a enojar.

—estábamos aquí y las flores solo empezaron a hablar... Y nos empezó a atacar...

Mi vista se topó con la de Yumiko, ya que teníamos una idea de que podría ser.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

Estaba recostada en un cómodo y reconfortante árbol de ramas anchas, tuve la idea de poner telas para hacerlo más suave. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que esa tranquilidad es interrumpida por una presencia poco peculiar. Abro los ojos y miro hacia los lados, hasta toparme con un prado, pero este tenía algo muy especial. Cierro los ojos y siento la presencia de Inuyasha y su grupo. Sonrío y me recuesto.

—de seguro que ellos serán muy inteligentes para alejarse de ese lugar...

Pasan lo segundos y escucho una dulce melodía.

—no... me equivoque...—dije y salto del árbol—espérame árbol... Volveré pronto...—decía al gran árbol, acompañado con unas suaves palmadas.

Tomo aire y empiezo a caminar hacia el prado, espero que no haya mucho lío y todo se resuelva con paz, viéndolo de la manera de Inuyasha, no creo que sea muy útil. Al terminar mi recorrido escucho una voz femenina, que si no me equivocaba su tono de voz reflejaba diversión. Lucho contra los arbustos y veo al grupo fijamente, hasta que el kitsune habla.

— tu eres la chica de ayer—afirmó él.

—Sentí la presencia de una personalidad...—digo sería.

— ¿Una personalidad?—murmuró el monje.

—no sé de qué truco se trate ahora... Pero su presencia es la misma que la de una actitud...

—Entonces hay alguien que tiene personalidades y nos quiere atacar...—habló Sango.

—estoy en duda... Con esa teoría...

¿?: **_¿De qué tanto hablan?_** —se escuchó una voz femenina, proveniente del prado.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto yo, acercándome a la pradera.

¿?: **_Solo una chica que quiere ser aceptada..._**

— ¿cómo qué aceptada?...

¿?: **_Ella me dijo que nadie me necesitaba... Yo solo quería ser aceptada..._**

— ¿Quién lo dijo?—pregunto confundida.

— _¿qué está pasando? ¿Quién será que le dijo esto? ¿Quién quiere qué la acepte?... Esto es confuso... Una personalidad que se separa de su ama..._

— ¿Conoces a tu ama?—pregunto, esperando una respuesta.

¿?: **_Si... Pero ella no_**...—contesto.

— _que ella la conoce pero su ama a ella no..._

—por favor explícame... Quiero ayudarte—le digo con una mirada suplicante.

¿?: **_No... Nadie me puede ayudar... NADIE ME PUEDE AYUDAR..._** \- grito con gran fuerza y las flores de su alrededor empezaron a rodearla con magnitud.

Las flores empezaron a unirse, para verse que se empezaba a formar una silueta fémina, las rosas sobrantes empezaron a formar un gran torbellino, rodeando a la mujer. Ella elevó sus manos y las flores se multiplicaban con rapidez.

¿?: **_Ya es hora de que mi ama se entere de mi existencia... No importa lo que diga esa castaña y... Y ella... Lo siento... Pero quiero ser aceptada...—_** decía en voz alta.

— _¿castaña?... Serán esas gemelas..._

Sentíun gran poder que empezó a provenir de ella y supe que explotaría todo. Con mis palmas hago un movimiento rápido, y creo un campo de energía.

— ¿Qué haces?—dijo Inuyasha.

—les salvo la vida... Ella va a explotar el prado...

La explosión se efectúo y empezó a cubrir todo el lugar, era hermoso como los pétalos cubrían el suelo, los árboles y el campo de energía, pero te asustaba que algo tan hermoso causara tanta destrucción.

Todo empezó a calmarse y nosotros también, hasta que detecto dos presencias, se trataban de una gyaku transformada y otra gyaku, pero sin su transformación.

Oí unos pasos y sentí que se acercaban más, me puse en pose de combate, por si se trataba de las gemelas. Espero un momento y puedo divisar a Sakura, pero también a Kagome con cabello azul, se trataba de Mizuko. Ambas se acercan a nosotros y al ver que estaba Sakura y Kagome juntas, todos nos tensamos.

 _— ¿qué está pasando acá?... ¿Qué hace ella acá?_

El silencio fue cortado por agua.

Mizuko: **_¿se encuentran bien?_**

— ¿Kagome?—habló Sango, mirando a la susodicha.

Mizuko: **_nop... Soy Mizuko... Poder agua..._**

—Nos dimos cuenta niña—dijo Kikyo mirando a la deidad.

Mizuko: **_¿saben qué paso?... Sakura y yo vimos esa gran explosión..._**

Solo la ignoro por completo, haciendo que la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos se enojara más.

—estábamos aquí y las flores solo empezaron a hablar... Y nos empezó a atacar...—explicó el pequeño zorrito.

Mire a Sakura y veo que ella también.

— _creo que puede ser... Pero sería algo imposible... Alguien tuvo que hablar con ella... Y la chica lo creyó... Pero una personalidad no puede ser vista sola... Debe de tener un trato con su ama... Esto es extraño..._

—Yumiko... Creo que Suki tiene la culpa... Ella tiene un pergamino con técnicas prohibidas...

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'La Decisión de Rosa'_**

* * *

La nueva personalidad rosada esta corrupta ¿podrá ser salvada?.


	43. (2-42) La Decisión de Rosa

**[Aleja tu compasión de mí, da asco]** -YukkyD.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

—Yumiko... Creo que Suki tiene la culpa... Ella tiene un pergamino con técnicas prohibidas...—habló Sakura, mirando a cada una de los que se encontraban en ese lugar.

—ahora mis dudas están resueltas... Ella hablo de una castaña que le dijo, que ella no sería aceptada por su ama... Su ama no se de quien se trate... Y ella nombró a otra mujer... Que le pedía perdón...—explicaba a todos.

—umm... Si esto es así... Entonces Sukiri despertó la parte destructiva de ella... Hay que buscar a su ama y que se encuentren...

—mi ama... Mi ama es ella—la figura de la mujer apunto a la menos indicada en estos momentos.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sukiri._**

Sabía perfectamente que mi hermana no quería matar a Himeko, pero esto es así y debe de entenderlo, nuestro deber es destruir a las destinadas. Tomo una bocanada de aire y agarro entre mis manos unos de los pergaminos, que se encontraban en un hueco de un gran árbol.

—a ver si encuentro algo para deshacerme de Himeko... - decía leyendo el papel amarillento y viejo que se encontraba en mis manos.

Mi vista recorre cada palabra hasta que se detiene en una frase en particular.

' _hablar con un alma que no te pertenece... '_

— _¿hablar?... Un alma que no me pertenece... Si uso esto para que unas de las personalidades de Himeko hablen conmigo... Puedo hacer que unas de ellas cambien de opinión..._

Me levanto de la rama y salto de esta hacia el suelo, miro a mis alrededores y me decido en ir a una pradera de aquí cerca.

Caminando llegue al prado, pero al llegar me encuentro con una desagradable sorpresa, en ese lugar se encontraba el grupo del híbrido y la miko muerta. Aprieto los dientes y camino con cuidado, para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

Pase por su lado, entre los árboles, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada.

— _que inútiles son de verdad... O yo soy tan lista—_ pensaba con egocentrismo.

Me voy de ahí y llego a un gran árbol, me siento en sus ramas y abro el pergamino para empezar a leer detalladamente cada palabra.

— _ahora que me doy cuenta... Podía haber volado hasta aquí... Que tonta soy... Um...—_ levanto mi mirada y veo al gran árbol— _este lugar fue donde todo acabo... Nuestro lazo termino... Kaoru y yo nos separamos para siempre... Este es el árbol en cual la matamos...—_ lo veo bien - _has crecido... Y el lugar cambio... Si ibas recto llegabas a nuestra antigua aldea, pero desde que la destruimos todo desapareció..._

Respiro hondo, y sigo leyendo el papel amarillento que se encontraba en mis manos.

Estuve alrededor de dos horas leyendo esta cosa, y ya sabía cómo funcionaba el hechizo.

— _"los hechizos de conexión son de única vez, no lo puedes usar otra vez o se verán las consecuencias. (...) debemos estar concentrados, nuestra mente solo debe pensar en la gyaku, se tendrá que hacer una cruz en la muñeca derecha. La marca es para que en su viaje no se pierda. Al estar en su mente decidirá con cuál de las actitudes hablar y se la llevará al mundo real, y podrá hablar con ella, solo tienes treinta minutos y si ella no vuelve con su ama sus lazos se romperán y ella desaparecerá. "... Ohh increíble... Entonces sólo tengo una vez... Umm... A quien de las seis elegiré.._

Me acomodo y mi espalda se recuesta en el tronco, cierro mis ojos y pienso en ella, en esa mujer que de quererla tanto la termine odiando, al ya estar concentrada tomo mi daga y me hago el corte que pedía el hechizo. Al terminar siento que todo me da vueltas, a mi alrededor solo se veían luces que viajaban a una gran velocidad. Pasa el tiempo y todo se detiene a mí alrededor, miro al frente y todo se vuelve negro, los segundos pasan y lo primero que siento es un golpe duro en mis rodillas.

—Agh—me queje, miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en el paraíso de las personalidades—ya llegue—dije con una gran sonrisa.

Yukky: **_¿a qué viniste?_**

Mizuko: **_etto... ¿Usted qué hace en este lugar?_**

Kasai: **_no preguntes cosas tontas Mizuko... Esa mujer es...—_** queda pensativa.

Manase: **_oh eres tú... A que vienes... ¿A pedirnos perdón? O a tener una batalla más conmigo...—_** dijo ella acercándose a mí.

Sonrió de lado y me levanto del suelo, sabía que sí la tocaba me la llevaba al mundo real.

—Si vengo a pedir tregua—dije con una sonrisa.

Yukky: **_no te creo mosca barata..._**

Taya: **_em o soy yo o Yukky odia a esa mujer..._**

Amane: **_mejor vete... No tienes que estar aquí ya que no sos nuestra ama..._**

—Ah por eso venía—dije sería e iba a tomar del brazo a la pelinaranja.

Pero rayos de luz vinieron hacia mí y chocaron contra mi estómago.

¿?: **_No te atrevas..._**

Fue lo último que escuche, ya que todo se volvió negro y las luces volvieron a aparecer, cierro mis ojos y dejo que las estrellas mentales me lleven al mundo real.

 _\- parece que no cumplí con mi objetivo..._

Siento un golpe duro en mi espalda, despierto de golpe y mi vista se topa con la de unos ojos violetas que reflejaban sorpresa.

? : ** _hola señorita... ¿Quién es usted?_**

La miro sorprendida, ya que nunca en mi vida la había visto antes.

—eso es lo que me pregunto...

¿? : **_Mi nombre es Hanna.._**

—y eres la personalidad de Kagome ¿no?... Pero ¿por qué no te recuerdo?...

¿? : **_¿Quién es kagome?_**

—Es tu...—me quedo pensativa por unos segundos.

— _¿Qué pasará si le digo algunas mentiritas?—_ pienso divertida.

—ella es una persona muy mala... Maltrata a sus actitudes y nunca quiere aceptarlas.. Pero obligada lo hace... Ella es tu ama, pero antes de que aparezcas y formes un lazo con ella te salve...

Hanna: **_tú me salvaste de mi ama... Pero ella es mi ama... No puedo..._**

—no te aceptará... Nadie de ahí te querrá... Por eso te digo que huyas y te alejes de ella... Es una advertencia... Hazme caso Hanna...

Hanna: **_em… Lo pensare..._**

—piensa todo el tiempo que quieras... Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo...

Hanna: **_usted es muy buena señorita—_** dijo y se recostó en uno de los árboles que nos rodeaban.

—Si muy buena—dije con una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos y la pequeña de cabellos rosados seguía pensando en que debía de hacer.

— _solo faltan diez minutos... Y esa niña no volverá con su querida ama..._

Hanna: **_ya lo pensé señorita...—_** intervino mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y qué decidiste pequeña?—pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hanna: **_dejaré a mi ama... Y viviré sola como lo que soy yo... Buscaré un lugar para concentrar mi poder y viviré ahí para siempre—_** dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— _claro ella es una niña... Se creerá todo que le digan... Pero ¿por qué es una niña si debería ser una joven con la misma apariencia que Himeko? ... Esto se está volviendo más confuso..._

—Muy bien pero...—empezaba a decir, pero una voz me interrumpió.

— ¿qué haces aquí Hanna?

Doy media vuelta y me encuentro con una persona conocida, pero que creía que no la vería nunca más después de la batalla que tuvimos en la aldea.

—Sensei—susurré asustada.

Hanna: **_ma-sama...—_** susurro muy sorprendida.

— ¿qué haces aquí Hanna?... Te dije que no saliera de la mente de Kagome... Ya que no es hora que hagan el trato de lealtad...

Hanna: **_ya no quiero ser la actitud de esa mujer... No, no quiero... Ella es mala..._**

— ¿qué cosas dices Hanna? ¡Vuelve a la mente de Kagome ya!—dijo con un notable enojo.

Hanna: **_no, no, no iré... ¡Tú no me das ordenes...!_**

—soy la encargada de que las actitudes hagan el trato con su ama...Claro que lo haré...

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'Prado'_**

* * *

 ** _Hanna resulta ser la séptima personalidad ¿podrá entender las consecuencias de su decisión?_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	44. (2-43) Prado

**[Me gusta ver que sonrían, con eso sé que no hago las cosas mal]-** Taya.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

—...Tú eres mi prioridad hasta que Kagome te conozca y te acepte—dijo sería.

Hanna: **_no, no... Ella no me va a aceptar...Nadie me aceptará... Y tú solo me das ordenes cuando estamos en ese lugar..._**

Sensei se enojó ante sus palabras y se acercó a pasos secos hacia la niña. La tomo bruscamente del brazo y le dijo.

—mejor hazme caso si no quieres desaparecer de este lugar... Es una advertencia niña... No tienes el poder suficiente para sobrevivir en este lugar y para derrotarme...—le dijo seria—entiendes... ¿O quieres desaparecer?

Hanna: **_lo siento ma-sama... Pero elegí estar en este mundo... No me puedes decir que hacer o no..._**

—Hanna... Por favor hazme caso...—murmuró suplicante.

Hanna: **_no lo siento ma-sama...—_** dijo por último, y salió corriendo, alejándose del lugar.

—ups... ¿Sensei qué hace usted aquí?—pregunté para llamar la atención, ya que en toda su conversación me sentía ignorada.

Ella no dijo nada y solo me miro con recelo.

— ¿qué sucede?

—tú causaste todo esto... Por tu culpa Hanna romperá el lazo del destino... Tu egoísmo traerá el fin de este mundo...—dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

—no entiendo de que me hablas... ¿Lazo? ¿El fin de éste mundo? Mi deseo no es morirme... Es ser reconocida... Siendo una híbrida... La gente me odia...

—no me importa tus intenciones... Lo que me importa es lo que pasará después de esto... Debo de arreglarlo lo antes posible si no quieres morirte...—termino diciendo esas palabras y desapareció del lugar.

—No entiendo ¿qué está pasando aquí?—susurro confundida.

* * *

 ** _Pov Hanna._**

Corrí entre los árboles huyendo de ella, esa mujer que me enseñó a proteger a mi ama y quererla, pero ahora sus lecciones no servirán para nada. Me alejaré de todos y viviré mi vida junto con las flores, y con los animales, que son mi único consuelo. Mi corrida duro alrededor de unos diez minutos, estaba pérdida y no sabía por dónde ir. Hasta que escuche unos murmullos cerca de donde estaba, por curiosidad me acerque al lugar proveniente del ruido.

Cuando llegue me encontré con un semi campamento, donde se encontraban charlando, un híbrido y una miko, alejado de la conversación había un kitsune, una exterminadora y un monje que hablan de no sé qué.

— _¿quiénes serán estas personas? Me parecen conocidas Emm..._

Muevo mis hombros, restándole importancia y me alejo de ahí, para ir hacia un prado de muchas flores. Como soy una niña, me entusiasmo bastante y sin hacer mucho ruido, empiezo a correr por el lugar. Mi rostro reflejaba felicidad de niña pequeña y eso a mí me gustaba, quería estar así por siempre. Pero aunque lo negaba, el pensamiento de que hice algo malo me comía por dentro.

Sin darme cuenta me enredo con mis pies y caigo al suelo, raspando mis rodillas. Me quejo del dolor y sin contenerme empiezo a llorar, mis lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sonrojadas y no podía pararlas.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Las gotas saladas empezaron a ser absorbidas por el suelo, hasta que de un momento a otro el suelo empezó a salir unas luces blancas que empezaron a rodear su pequeño cuerpo. El resplandor desapareció y ella ya no se encontraba en el suelo, ya nadie estaba en ese lugar. El prado había absorbido a la pequeña Hanna.

Por otro lado una silueta miraba asustada por el hecho, la sensei dio media vuelta y desapareció del prado de flores.

* * *

 ** _En el presente._**

Mizuko: **_¿cómo que soy tu ama? ... Si solo soy una actitud—_** dijo ella apuntándose a si misma.

Hanna: **_no tu no... Tu ama es la persona que debería ser mi ama.._**

Mizuko: **_ah entendí... Entonces tu eres una nueva actitud.. Eres la Séptima... Kawai... Tengo una nueva hermana... Qué lindo—_** decía ella feliz, juntando sus manos, acompañado con unas vueltas en el lugar.

Hanna: **_eh... Pero ¿qué te pasa?_**

La peliazul solo se escuchaba lo que ella misma decía, hasta que paro de golpe y abrió sus ojos, par en par.

Mizuko: **_espera un momento... Si tú eres la actitud de Kagome-sama... No deberías estar dormida o estar con nosotras en el paraíso... ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! Me estoy confundiendo... Que alguien me explique la situación..._**

— ¡Yo tampoco no entiendo nada de nada!—dijo un frustrado Inuyasha.

—lo único que entendí es que la pequeña que está causando el desastre es una actitud de la señorita Kagome... Pero lo que no entiende ella—apunta el monje a Mizuko—es que hace afuera de la señorita...

Mizuko: **_usted sí que explica bien monje—_** dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Hanna: **_aghh ya me están cansando su conversación... Mejor los destruiré a todos..._**

Los pétalos empezaron a elevarse y a rodear al grupo, ellos solo observaban lo que estaba pasando en frente suyo, las raíces de los árboles empezaron a salir y rodear al grupo mostrando sus filosas puntas. Cuando todo se calma el grupo se reúne y esperan el ataque, pero nunca llego a ellos. Todo se había detenido, los pétalos, los animales, los árboles, entre muchas cosas y entre ellas Hanna. Como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Entre las sombras de las copas de los árboles se vio una figura, no se sabía si era una mujer o un hombre, ya que llevaba una capa negra que tapaba su rostro y su cuerpo completamente, solo se veía un ojo violeta que brillaba con mucha intensidad.

Mizuko: **_¿quién eres?—_** tartamudeo ella.

—Mizuko vete y deja esto en manos de Kagome... Hanna tiene que cambiar de opinión... Y rápido antes de que su poder la absorba y todo acabe... Es la única e última oportunidad que tengo yo...—ordenó con serenidad.

Mizuko: **_emm está bien... Gyaku..._**

Una luz azulada la rodeo de pies a cabeza, pasaron los segundos y esta desapareció dejando paso a la miko de cabello azabache y ojos chocolates.

— ¡Eh Kagome!—grito Shippo entusiasmado, saltando en sus brazos.

—Shippo... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken?—preguntó mirando para todos lados, hasta que cruzo mirada con la castaña de cabellos largos y ojos bicolor—tú—susurro sorprendida.

—no te asustes Ka... Lo siento... Himeko-sama...—dijo Sakura cabizbaja.

—Kagome... Jeje—murmuró nerviosa la chica de ojos rojos.

— ¿quién eres?... Por favor explíquenme que no entiendo...—pidió la azabache confundida.

—Ella nos pidió que saliera—habló el monje apuntando hacia donde estaba la mujer, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia ahí, se podía ver el vacío y a nadie más—em creo que se fue...

— ¿y para qué? Por...—no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que todo empezó a moverse.

—ah todo volvió a la normalidad—afirmó la exterminadora.

Hanna: **_¡ahora todos morirán!—_** dijo pero al verlos a todos, su mirada se topó con la de la azabache— ** _¿Kagome? —_** susurro.

Al decir su nombre algo en ella se prendió y empezó a crecer, era el lazo que poco a poco crecería, el crecimiento del lazo tiene diferentes etapas, y esta era la segunda etapa de cuatro.

—Flor—murmuró inconsciente Kagome.

Hanna: **_¿cómo? ¿Qué no estaba la del agua?... ¿Cómo?_**

La sacerdotisa sin miedo alguno se empezó a acercar a ella, la pelirrosa empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante su acercamiento.

Hanna: **_aléjate de mí... Aléjate—_** grito y con sus manos hizo la señal de alto.

Pero Kagome no le hacía caso, sino, que seguía con su rumbo.

Hanna: **_¡te dije que te alejes!_**

Una fuerte corriente de pétalos empezaba a dirigirse velozmente hacia la azabache, ante el ataque ella se cubrió con sus brazos su rostro. El roce de los pétalos en el cuerpo de ella fue tan fuerte, que le produjeron unos cortes en su ropa y cuerpo. Pero el intento de la pequeña de alejarla fue en vano, ya que Kagome seguía caminando.

Hanna: **_por favor no lo hagas..._**

—tu no lo hagas difícil...

 ** _Continuará._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'Dificultad'_**

* * *

 ** _Kagome volvió a la normalidad y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a la niña. ¿Sensei podrá unirlas una vez mas?_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	45. (2-44) Dificultad

**[Me gusta tu amabilidad, es como descansar de las malas vibras] -** Mizuko.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

— ¡Tú no lo hagas más difícil!—dijo la sacerdotisa acercándose más a la pequeña.

Hanna: **_no... ¡Vete no quiero verte! No entiendes o eres cabeza dura..._**

—si crees que lo soy, entonces créetelo... No me voy a rendir pequeña... Sé que has sufrido y tratas de taparlo con una sonrisa, pero no intentes ocultar que necesitas mi ayuda... Yo puedo sentir tu sufrir, por eso quiero ayudarte...

Hanna: **_¡usted es mala!_**

— ¡Por favor Hanna!—grito ella.

La pequeña pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Hanna: **_¿cómo sabes mi nombre?_**

—yo sé todo lo que sabes de ti, excepto tus recuerdos, pequeña... Por favor escúchame...

Hanna: **_yo... No... Puedo..._**

—no tienes que hacerle caso a Sukiri —dijo la castaña de cabellos largos.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura? explica—pidió la miko mirando con seriedad a la susodicha.

—Sukiri le metió en la cabeza cosas malas... Que tú eres mala y que no será aceptada por ti...—explicó ella.

—pero por...—no pudo terminar ya que se escuchó un estruendo entre los árboles.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía el ruido, encontrándose con un monstruo de unos tres metros, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de flores y en la parte de sus manos tenía ramas, su rostro solo se veía unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

—Es un gusto verte devuelta—habló el ser con una voz grave.

* * *

 ** _Pov Hanna._**

Miro al ser que se encontraba al frente de nosotros, sentí que mi rostro se volvía pálido por el terror que me causaba su presencia.

Hanna: **_¡¿qué haces aquí?!_**

El reía por mi comportamiento y eso me molestaba más. Airoh es un ser que controla mi elemento, y fue creado por los sentimientos malos de mi ama Kaoru y de mí.

 ** _Flashback._**

 _Caminaba por el paraíso buscando a mi ama, ya que sentí su presencia en este lugar. Al llegar me cruzo con Manase, ella al verme se acerca a mí y me dice._

Manase: **_Hanna... ¿Qué buscabas?_**

Hanna: **_¿a quién más manase-chan? ... Sentí a Kaoru-sama e iré a verla... De seguro que está aquí por algo importante ¿no?_**

Manase: **_será mejor que la dejes un rato en paz... No está de buen humor..._**

Hanna: **_pero quiero verla..._**

Mizuko: **_mejor has caso Hanna-onechan..._**

 _Bufo y me alejo de ellas, soy la mayor de las seis y me ordenan, esto es injusto. Miro a mi alrededor y siendo sigilosa empiezo a correr hacia mi ama. Al llegar la encuentro llorando, abrazando sus piernas._

Hanna: **_¿Kaoru-sama usted está bien?_**

— ¿eh...?— _levantó su mirada y veo sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar._

 _Por inercia me acerco a ella y la abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi nuca, sintiendo algo húmedo y cálido pasar por mis hombros._

Hanna: **_por favor explíqueme ¿que paso?_**

— ¿Te acuerdas de Keiko?— _preguntó en un susurro_.

Hanna: **_si el chico de la que estabas perdidamente enamorada... ¿No me digas que te confesaste?—_** _pregunto con alegría._

—Si— _me respondió triste._

 _Y en ese momento sentí como un balde de agua helada caía en mí, si ella se hubiera confesado y éste le corresponde a estos, debería de estar muy feliz. Pero en cambio está llorando como nunca, en mi estancia en este lugar, nunca la había visto así._

Hanna: **_Kaoru-sama ¿qué debo hacer para que este feliz?_**

—no hagas nada Hanna...

Hanna: **_pero... ¿Por qué no quiere que la ayude?... Dime Kaoru... Solo quiero verte feliz... Como esos días en que te sonrojabas cuando estabas con él... No se deje llevar por el sentimiento de la tristeza... Por favor..._**

—Hanna... Gracias...— _ella se separó de mí y se levantó del lugar._

 _Para empezar a correr, adentrándose mucho más al bosque, yo no quería dejarla sola en ese estado, así que la seguí. Antes de dar un paso más me di cuenta de que su presencia había desaparecido, ella se había ido a su mundo._

 _Caigo de rodillas y subo mi mirada para contemplar el cielo, de pronto un sentimiento de incomprensión se apoderó de mí. No entendía porque él la rechazo, ella es una mujer muy bonita, poderosa, amable y siempre paciente con respecto a nosotras y nuestra actitud de niña pequeña._  
 _Pero cuando la abrace sentí que una tristeza se embargaba en mi interior, quería hacer algo pero no sabía que. Al no aguantar ambos sentimientos mis lágrimas hacen su aparición, yo odiaba llorar, pero como ven, estaba llorando. En estos momentos parezco una mujer frágil, odio serlo, quiero ser fuerte, no físicamente, sino, mentalmente. Al no contenerlo más, grito eufórica llamando la atención de todas mis hermanas y de los animales._

Manase: **_¡Hanna!—_** _escuche el llamado de desesperación de mi hermana._

 _Bajo mi mirada y veo que mis brazos empezaban a ser rodeados por una luz rosada y verde, no entendía el porqué de esta reacción en mi cuerpo. De repente siento como me elevaba del suelo y mi cuerpo se doblaba para atrás, como si algo de mi pecho quisiera salir._

Hanna: **_¡aghhhh!_**

 _Y como si fuera el fin de mi vida, siento que algo realmente sale de mí, una luz rosada y verde, esto era realmente doloroso. Cuando creía que perdía la inconsciencia veo que esa luz se separa de mí y empieza a tomar la forma de un ser._

Kasai: **_¡¿quién eres maldito?!_**

—Mi nombre es Airoh...— _respondió con su voz grave._

Amane: **_¿cómo es que estabas en el interior de Hanna?_**

—eso no te importa— _y desapareció._

 _Sin darnos cuenta nuestra ama empezó a hablar con alguien._

— ¿quién eres tú?

—Tu perdición— _respondió Airoh_.

 _Sentimos un mareo y pronto nos dimos cuenta que ese monstruo había golpeado a nuestra ama. Queríamos ayudarla pero nos era muy difícil, ya que ella nos tiene que llamar. Todas nos estábamos asustando hasta que escuchamos un susurro que nos devolvió el aire a nuestro cuerpo._

—taido Hanna...

 _Mi cuerpo se hizo ligero y desapareció, volviendo a la oscuridad, cuando siento la presencia de ese ser extraño abro mis ojos bruscamente._

—te arrepentirás por tocarle un dedo a mi ama— _dije sería para después acercarme a él y empujarlo con mis flores._

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

* * *

Hanna: **_¿qué haces aquí?.. Creía que ese anciano te había sellado despué_ s _del caos que provocaste en la aldea..._**

—el sello revocó... Ya no tiene efecto... Paso el tiempo—me contesto con seriedad.

Miró a cada uno de nosotros y sentí que el miedo se empezó a apoderarse de mí, sé que la había alejado de mi pero después de todo, sigue siendo mi ama.

—ohh ahora que me doy cuenta... Esa sacerdotisa me recuerda a alguien...—hablo él con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿quién? ¿A mí?—dijo esa mujer que se encontraba muerta.

—no tonta... A la chica que está cerca de Hanna—gruñó serio.

— ¿cómo que tonta maldito?... Quieres morir ¡¿no?!

—inténtalo tonta... Ni los gyaku más poderosos pudieron derrotarme... Lo único que hicieron fueron sellarme...

—yo no soy una de esas cosas... No me compares con personas inferiores a mí... Soy muy poderosa...

Al escucharlo dirigí mi mirada hacia esa "mujer" que se atrevía a decirnos inferiores. Veo que Kagome, la peliplata y la castaña dirigían su mirada hacia ella, y como veo, creo que las tres querían matarla, por atreverse a decir tal barbaridad.

—jajaja que divertido entonces hay tres gyaku's presentes... Una personalidad y por último sobras humanas...—comentó él acercándose a nosotros.

Yo por reflejo me acerco a mi ama y con la mirada le digo que se aleje del lugar, pero mi reacción fue vista por Airoh, que al vernos se dio cuenta de lo que temía.

— ¡Esa mujer es tu nueva ama!—grito eufórico y se acercó a toda velocidad hacia ambas.

Mi cuerpo quedo en shock al ver que Kagome me abrazaba por la espalda y me daba vuelta, protegiéndome del ataque.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'Reconciliación'_**

 ** _Un ser interrumpió a Kagome ¿ayudara o solo causara mas desastres?_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	46. (2-45) Reconciliación

**[Una personalidad sociable y sincera puede tener sus límites] -** Manase.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 ** _Pov Sakura._**

Veía muy enojada a esa mujer que se creía superior a nuestra raza, a una raza que estuvo por generaciones en este mundo. La ignore y dirijo mi mirada hacia mi ex amiga de la infancia con su actitud, tenía el presentimiento de que esto no iría por buen camino, sentía que tenía que actuar.

Bell: **_estoy lista para salir ama..._**

—taido Bell...—susurro y una luz rosada me rodea.

Mi kimono que era de color marrón con detalles azules, acompañado con un obi de seda color rojo, empezó a teñirse a rosa, lo único que cambio fue el negro de los detalles y el obi del mismo color.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos y cambiaron a unos negros como una noche sin luna, su cabello castaño largo se tiñó de un rosa chicle. El grupo se sorprendió ante la transformación, pero la miko ni Hanna se dieron cuenta del hecho, ella solo quedo en su lugar, quieta y sin mover ningún músculo.

 ** _Pov Bell._**

Miro como ese ser se acercaba a toda velocidad a esas mujeres, yo por instinto me acerco a ellas y antes de darme cuenta, la azabache abrazo a la pequeña y le dio la vuelta para protegerla con su propio cuerpo. El sentimiento de mi ama en proteger a esa mujer inundó mi ser y antes de que ese monstruo las ataque, intervengo y formó una valla de raíces, para que no pase.

—Grrr—gruño enojado— ¿cómo te atreves a interponerte en mi camino?... Acaso quieres morirte mujer...

—no te tengo que dar las explicaciones de mis actos—le dije.

—entonces muérete... Todos morirán—gritó y levanto su brazo.

Al levantar su brazo al aire, la tierra empezó a temblar haciendo que caigamos al suelo, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al ver como raíces salían de abajo de sus pies y si fuera poco por los nuestros también. Todo a nuestro alrededor había raíces con un filo aterrador, como también las ramas eran tenebrosas por su grosor.

Hanna: **_¿qué vamos hacer ahora? Esto no me gusta nada de nada..._**

Miro a mí alrededor y no veo escapatoria, era nuestro fin. Las raíces se acercaron a nosotros, pero los detuve con mi mano, ya que se trataba de mi elemento, con mi energía devolví el ataque hacia él.

Hanna: **_¿cómo has hecho eso?_**

—entrenamiento..—le respondí con una sonrisa—gracias a mi ama me he vuelto más fuerte...

Ella miro a la sacerdotisa y después bajo la mirada, sabía que había roto las reglas con respecto al lazo, ella lo estaba rompiendo y tenía que resolverlo o sino el destino dejaría de existir, o mejor dicho, el destino se enojaría.

—Mejor acabemos con esto...—le dije con una sonrisa.

Empecé a caminar hacia el gran ser que se encontraba delante de nosotros, éste se reía cada vez más, ya quería deshacerme de él lo más rápido posible, hizo sufrir mucho a Kaoru en el pasado, pero yo no tengo que juzgarlo ya que hice lo mismo. Cuando nació por culpa de un desamor de Kaoru, éste solo causó estragos a la aldea, entre ellas la muerte de la madre de Kaoru. Aprieto los dientes y salto llamando su atención, rápidamente hago un movimiento de mano para hacer aparecer una espada, el mango era rosado con detalles de rosas.

—espinas—susurro y agito la espada.

Del filo empezaron a salir ramas finas con espinas de distintos tamaños, él se cubrió con su brazo del ataque.

—Naturaleza contra naturaleza jaja—se empezó a reír, esto le parecía divertido, pero para mi era todo lo contrario.

Hanna: **_¡Bell! ¡Quiero ayudarte!_**

— ¡no te metas en esto Hanna!.. Es mi pelea.. ¡Tu solo preocúpate por tu ama!... ¡Protégela! - le grite.

Hanna: **_pero... Tsk..._**

Ella se acercó y con una rama del suelo hizo un arco, con su poder empezó a hacer flechas, pero distintas a la que usa Himeko. Estos parecían espinas, largas y filosas, tomo una y la soltó dando justo entre medio de la cabeza.

—jajaja... ¡Una flecha no me hará nada!... ¡Yo no soy un humano para que algo tan débil me mate!

Una raíz apareció por atrás de ella y la golpeó, estrellándola contra el suelo, la sacerdotisa lo primero que hizo es correr hacia donde había caído Hanna.

—Hanna, Hanna despierta... Por favor hazlo... No te duermas en plena batalla te diría Kasai si te viera—susurraba abrazando a la pequeña pelirrosa.

—Maldito—grite enojada y me acerco a Airoh.

Él me recibe con muchos pétalos, que me cortan parte de mi atuendo y mi piel, no me importaba el daño que me causaba solo quería matarlo ahora mismo. Los pétalos ya no me atacaron más, pero un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza, uno no muy lindo. Volteo mi rostro y mis ojos se abren por el terror que me causaba esa imagen. Todos eso afilados pétalos no se dirigían hacia a mi, sino a las personas que se encontraban atrás mio.

— ¡Kagome!—grito, para avisarle lo más pronto posible.

Nadie se encontraba cerca de ese lugar, sentía que sería ya demasiado tarde. La miko abrazo a Hanna cubriéndola del ataque que se acercaba a ella.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

La abrazaba con fuerza a la niña, no quería que le pasara nada, no si yo puedo impedirlo.

Hanna: **_Ka.. Kagome... Lo siento... Soy una ingenua... Siempre lo fui... Siempre..._**

—shh

Kasai: **_niña tonta... ¡Eres una tonta!_**

* * *

 ** _Pov sensei._**

Junto mis manos y susurro unas palabras, mis ojos violetas miraban lo que le iba a suceder a la princesa, entonces sin más creo un campo a su alrededor, protegiéndola del ataque.

La azabache miro sorprendida el campo que se encontraba frente a ella, los pétalos dieron contra el campo y estos no le hicieron daño alguno a ambas señoritas.

Bell: **_Kagome._**

La actitud de Sakura se acercó a la susodicha, pero no se acercó mucho ya que el campo le impedía el paso.

—ineptos—susurro enojada viendo al grupo que ni se movió del lugar.

Miro al ser que se encontraba sorprendido, y sonrío de lado, tomo un pétalo de los que él controlaba y con una daga hago un pequeño corte en medio del pétalo. Airoh se quejó de dolor y cayo de rodillas, gritando por el dolor que le estaba causando mi daga. Hago otro corte y este cayó al suelo por el martirio que le hacía.

Sin la ayuda de la daga rompo el pétalo y él empieza a desaparecer, las ramas, raíces, hojas todo empezó a volver a la normalidad.

Guardo mi daga y miro como todo ellos quedaban sorprendidos y confundidos.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Miraba como ese ser empezaba a desaparecer, no sabía que había pasado, quien lo había matado. Estaba muy confundida, y al ver a mi alrededor ellos también se encontraban en el mismo estado. Nadie decía nada, hasta que tuve que romper el silencio.

—Hanna es mejor que te levantes—le decía, mientras veía se hacía la dormida—Manase me contó que su sufrimiento solo dura minutos... Y que no dormían... Excepto cuando Amane se enoja...

Hanna: **_no quiero que me pregunten cosas que no entiendo..._**

Bell: **_Hanna tonta..._**

La pequeña se levantó del suelo, junto conmigo, lo extraño que el campo desapareció sin darnos cuenta. Ella se ubicó frente mío y me tomo de las manos.

Hanna: **_Kagome he estado pensando y quiero que usted sea mi ama y yo su personalidad... ¿Qué piensa?.. Sé que he sido una niña tonta e irresponsable... He sido una ingenua con palabras de desconocidos... Pero yo quiero ser su actitud... Me di cuenta de su sinceridad..._**

Yo me reí por sus palabras y su pequeño sonrojo, asentí con una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría que seas una parte de mí...—le respondí.

Pero antes de que me dijera algo, veo entre los árboles una sombra que lanza algo, o mejor dicho éste había lanzado una flecha.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'Ataque y Salvación'_**

* * *

 ** _Maria Muoz: Buenas tardes. Bueno, lo admito, es confuso… las personalidades se dividen en tres partes: las verdaderas, las destinos y las comunes. Las verdaderas no están aquí, por ahora, ellas están en otro lado. Su mente viaja a las cabezas de los Gyaku, ya que el creador de esto había cambiado su mente para que puedan obtener esos poderes. Los Gyaku se dividen en los destinados y los normales, los normales obtenían el poder y la compañía de las personalidades que puedan soportar su mente, pero al final de su existencia, la memoria solo se desvanece. Las que están marcadas por destino tienen una mente más fuerte, estos no solo obtienen la compañía y el poder, al final de su muerte las personalidades tienen la mala suerte, si se puede decir, de recordar a sus amas. El creador distorsiona los recuerdos de las personalidades para que no recuerden su pasado, pero si su existencia. El creador separo a estos grupos con los nombres falsos y los verdaderos, los falsos son los de los Gyaku normales, ya que son creaciones que se desvanecen, en cambio los nombres verdaderos son las personalidades de las destino. Espero que esta explicación te haya servido, saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	47. (2-46) Ataque y Salvación

**[Ten cuidado con los que dices, causarás tristeza]** \- Marise.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Sentí que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones, mi piel se puso helada al ver el hecho. El cuerpo cayó al suelo con una flecha en su pecho, antes de que la sostenga ella solo desapareció enfrente de mis ojos.

—Hanna-chan—susurro con un nudo en la garganta.

Bell: **_¡¿pe... pero qué paso?!... Tsk... Gyaku…_**

Su cabello se volvió castaño y sus ojos bicolor volvieron, Sakura me miro y bajo la mirada.

—lo siento... No pude proteger a su actitud—murmuró.

Yo caí de rodillas al sentir que ya no podía sostenerme con ellas, el pequeño kitsune al ver cómo me encontraba fue corriendo hacia mí. Todo el lugar quedo en un silencio, nadie sabía que comentar o preguntar.

—Es una débil esa niña—tuvo que hablar la miko muerta.

— ¡Cállate!—dijimos al unísono Sakura y yo.

— ¡ella es mucho más fuerte que tú! Maldita bruja ¡tú no sabes nada!... Esa niña que estaba en frente de todos nosotros es mucho más madura que tu...—podía sentir el enojo del tono de voz que tomo Sakura—... No la subestimes cuando está en ese estado de niña... Porque solo es su...—calló porque iba a decir algo más.

— ¿por qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir Sakura?—pregunto sería.

—tu no recuerdas...—susurro.

—Kagome-sama quiere decir que las personalidades al separarse de su ama toman esa forma de niña... No se sabe por qué lo toman... Pero creo que es su forma "humana" como así decirlo—comento la peliblanca de ojos carmesí.

—Eso—susurro.

Quedamos otra vez en silencio hasta que lo rompieron unos pasos, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia ahí y vimos al Daiyoukai.

Mizuko: **_Kagome-sama la señorita Sakura deshizo el campo que protegía a Sesshomaru-kun, la pequeña rin e..._**

Taya: **_y ese sapo chillón...—_** dijeron en aviso.

—Sesshomaru—susurro mirándolo triste, me levanto del suelo y empiezo a acercarme a él, a paso lento.

— ¡¿Kagome adónde vas?!—gritó el híbrido acercándose a mí.

—iré con mi grupo—le contesto sin importancia a su enojo.

— ¡no! ¡No Lo harás!—dijo y se acercó a mí para agarrarme de la muñeca pero algo paso.

Había perdido la movilidad de mis brazos, ellos empezaron a moverse por sí solo y con un solo movimiento apareció un círculo de fuego a su alrededor.

— ** _oye híbrido de cuarta como te atrevas a tocar a mi ama... Te mato y sin remordimientos_** —dijo una voz, yo quedé sorprendida al saber de quien se trataba.

—Kasai—susurro mirando a los lados.

— ** _la misma... Entendiste hanyou... ¡Te mato!—_** y después de eso pude controlar mis brazos.

Sin saber qué paso camino hacia Sesshomaru, él se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia el grupo.

— ¡nos vemos Shippo!... Sango y monje adiós...—dije moviendo mi mano en forma de despedida—sakura-san gracias... ¿Y tú? Gracias también—digo apuntando a la chica de ojos carmesí.

Al finalizar me adentro al bosque y sigo a youkai.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Se escuchó una pequeña risita de parte de la castaña de cabello largo.

—jaja... Yumiko, es cierto, no te recuerda... Pero eso no importa... El tiempo ya acabo, los recuerdos borrados volverán... Ella y él... Recordarán—dijo con una sonrisa.

—No te rías de mi Sakura... ¡Que a ti solo te recuerda porque la querías matar!—dijo apuntándola.

—Pero al menos sabe quién soy...— le contesto divertida— me tengo que ir... Debo de hablar con Suki ahora mismo—sus facciones se volvieron frías.

—Adiós Sakura y suerte—se despidió Yumiko con tristeza.

—hace mucho que no hablaba así contigo... Tú también... Suerte—y desapareció.

—señorita Yumiko se notó que ustedes eran muy amigas..— comento el pequeño.

—lo éramos—susurro y sin más desapareció.

El ex grupo de la sacerdotisa quedo en silencio hasta que sango hablo.

—será mejor volver a la aldea... A curar algunos rasguños por la batalla—dijo ella mirando su brazo que tenía una cortada leve.

—Esos pétalos dan miedo—comentó Shippo.

Inuyasha en un salto salió del círculo, que desapareció al instante. Él se acercó a sus acompañantes y dio aviso de volver.

* * *

 ** _Pov Suki._**

—tsk todo el plan se fue a la mierda...

—No te dijeron que es malo decir malas palabras—escuché una voz femenina.

Giro mi cabeza y busco la dueña de la voz, pero no veía nada hasta que de las sombras salió la persona menos esperada, aprieto los dientes al ver la figura.

—Creía que estabas muerta— digo burlona.

—No me importa lo que me digas—dijo sería—quiero que pares...

— ¿Y si no quiero?—contradije con una sonrisa.

—Tendré que matarte—habló con frialdad.

—ay Kaoru ni tú te la crees...

De las sombras aparecieron unas cadenas que me rodearon, estas empezaron a quemar mi piel, era terrible el dolor.

—ba... Bas... Ta.. —murmuraba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de aguantar el dolor que me causaban estas cadenas del infierno.

Ella me suelta, ya que estaba sostenida en el aire, y me caigo al suelo sin poder evitarlo. La miro y veo que sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello negro como la noche se alborotaba con el aire.

—Yami...—susurro.

—Tú mataste a mi ama—dijo y todo se volvió oscuro, no sé qué paso o qué me sucedió.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sakura._**

Camino por el bosque buscando a mi gemela mayor.

—de seguro que se fue a algún lugar sin mí —murmuro.

Pero me paro bruscamente al ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, al verlo un frío recorrió mi espalda, camino hacia el cuerpo inerte y me doy cuenta de que se trataba de mi hermana.

— ¡Suki! Suki—dije zarandeándola de un lado a otro.

Ella no respondía y sentí las lágrimas derramarse y recorrer mis mejillas. Sin saber que hacer la abrazo y nos tele transportamos a una cueva.

—debo de curar tus heridas... No quiero perder a mi única familia aunque ésta esté en el camino equivocado—murmuro empezando sacarle la vestimenta.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó de repente.

Lo miró unos segundos y sin más respondo.

—apareció una nueva actitud... Ella creyó en las palabras de Suki... Y se volvió en contra mía... Quise que reaccionara pero llego un ser... Controlaba la naturaleza... Atacó a todos. Pero al final alguien lo mató... No sé quién fue... Al final una flecha atravesó a la pequeña Hanna y la hizo desaparecer...—le contaba con brevedad.

—hump... Y por eso tu tristeza— afirmó serio.

—ella me pidió perdón... Y quiso ser mi personalidad pero...— susurro triste al recordar.

—hump...

—Sakura deshizo el campo ¿no?...—cambie de tema.

—Si—me respondió y sin más caminamos en silencio.

Al llegar la pequeña niña salto a mis brazos, irradiaba felicidad al vernos otra vez.

—Kagome ha vuelto... Me alegro que se encuentre bien—dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Yo me alegro más de que no les haya pasado nada—digo con una sonrisa.

La noche llego y todos nos fuimos a dormir, la pequeña en mi regazo, el sapo en ah-un y el youkai en un árbol. Cierro mis ojos y siento que mi cuerpo se aliviana, y todo se vuelve oscuro sin ver nada ni un destello, nada.

Siento otra vez que puedo moverme y rápidamente abro los ojos encontrándome con una pelirroja, una peliplata y por último una peliazul.

Mizuko: **_Kagome parece que quiere estar con nosotras..._**

Kasai: **_Kagome será mejor que venga..._**

— ¿qué sucede chicas?

Amane: **_mejor venga y véalo con sus ojos..._**

Yo asentí confundida y me levanto del árbol, para empezar a seguirlas. Miro la pradera y me recuerda a la pequeña Hanna, todas las flores vivas y florecidas.

Taya: **_¡Kagome!_**

Me llamo la actitud tierra con una gran sonrisa, Manase se me acerco y me tomo de la mano.

Manase: **_no te desmayes..._**

Ella salió de enfrente de mí y lo que vi me sorprendió bastante, mis labios empezaron a temblar y mi garganta no emitía ningún sonido.

Sin poder creérmelo ella me sonrió y dijo.

Hanna: **_konnichiwa ama... Espero que no se haya olvidado de mi eh..._**

Mis pies reaccionaron y corrí hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza pero a la vez con ternura.

—me has asustado tonta...

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: 'Taya Bipolar'_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	48. (2-47) Taya bipolar

**[Siendo sincera, no sé ni que hago con mi vida] -** Kaoru.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

Hanna: **_¿ven? me quiere más a mí que a ustedes...—_** dijo ella burlona abrazándome.

Taya: **_solo es por hoy... Después te olvidará..._**

Hanna: **_no lo hará..._**

Kasai: **_niña... Mejor..._**

Hanna: **_¡yo no soy ninguna niña! ¡Soy la mayor de todas ustedes!—_** dijo enojada.

Manase: **_no la molesten... Tiene razón... La... Ella..._**

Amane: **_¿Hanna-oneesan cómo apareció usted aquí?_**

Hanna: **_apareciendo..._**

Mizuko: **_eso ya lo sabemos..._**

Hanna: **_y entonces no pregunten..._**

Y se separó de mí para empezar a correr hacia la pradera, sus hermanas y yo solo la mirábamos irse.

Manase: **_es rara..._**

Todas asentimos ante su comentario.

—pero me alegra que este bien... Aunque ya no tenga el cuerpo de niña de antes—dije con una sonrisa.

Yukky: **_parece que sigo siendo la mayor—_** _dijo ella empezando a caminar hacia un árbol._

Mizuko: **_no... La mayor es Hanna-oneechan..._**

Yukky: **_no hablo de edad—_** _y se recostó en el árbol apoyando su cabeza en este._

Mizuko: **_¿y de qué?_**

Yukky:...

Mizuko:. ** _¿_**... ** _y?_**

Manase: **_habla de la mentalidad... Y con respecto a eso ella es la mayor junto con Amane..._**

Mizuko y Taya: **_ahhh..._**

Amane: **_¿tú tampoco habías entendido...?_**

Taya: **_pensé en otra cosa_**

Mizuko: **_¿en qué?_**

Taya: **_no nada...—_** _y sin más se fue del lugar, y yo quede confundida._

Amane: **_Humm... De verdad es una niña..._**

Kasai: **_yo pensé en la fuerza..._**

Manase: **_je... Adiós voy a ver algo—_** _y salió corriendo en la dirección de Taya._

— ¿ustedes saben qué pensó?

Kasai: **_tengo una idea..._**

— ¿cuál?

Kasai: **_y ¿si creyó que hablábamos de armas?_**

—uff...

Les sonrío y me dirijo hacia donde habían ido Manase e Taya. Camino lento hasta llegar hacia donde ellas estaban hablando seriamente, al notar mi presencia ambas se dan media vuelta y Manase sin decir nada se va dejándome sola con la castaña.

— ¿Taya estás bien?—pregunto acercándome a ella.

Taya: **_si estoy bien... No se preocupe..._**

—no me engañas Taya... Algo te sucede...

Taya:... **_Solo recordé nada más...—_** susurró.

— ¿qué has recordado?

Taya: **_un pequeño recuerdo sin importancia... Donde estábamos juntas... No sé de quien se trate las demás... Yukky discutía con una chica, por la edad..._**

—y lo que preguntaron te hizo recordar ¿no?

Taya: **_si... Entonces alguien ideó que la mayor sería la que haya dado más besos..._**

— ¿besos?

Ella asintió.

Taya: **_pensé que Yukky había besado a más chicos que Hanna por eso no entendí..._**

No sabía si reír o llorar, ella había recordado algo de su pasado y la relacionó con lo de Yukky y Hanna.

—sabes que Yukky no se dejaría besar... Y Hanna bueno... Ella a que saberse... —dije con una sonrisa— ¿eso es lo qué te entristeció?

Taya: **_ese recuerdo me trajo nostalgia y no sé porque..._**

—debió de haber pasado algo en ese momento ¿no?

Ella asintió y después me sonrió.

Taya: **_pero que va... Pasado pisado, a que seguir para adelante._**

Yo solo me reí por su actitud bipolar, al menos dejo de lado la tristeza de ese recuerdo.

—bueno, bueno... Será mejor que volvamos con las demás...

Taya: **_¡sí! ¡Voy a agarrar a esa flor!...—_** y salió corriendo.

— ¿eh? ¿Flor?

Amane: **_ella odia a las flores..._**

Al escuchar su voz me sobresalto y giro mi cabeza para ver a la peliplata.

—Amane... Eso significa que Taya le declarará la guerra a Hanna ¿no?

Amane: **_exacto... Vamos..._**

—Amane quería preguntarte algo... —ella asiente—bueno ¿ustedes recuerdan a sus antiguas amas?

Ella paro en seco y giro su rostro hacia mí.

Amane: **_bueno... Solo recordamos nuestro pasado con las destinadas... Pero no de la vida de cada gyaku... Por ejemplo, los recuerdos de Bell que sería Hanna pero en un plano corto de existencia... Bueno cuando la gyaku muera, Bell volverá a ser parte de Hanna... Y cuando nazca una gyaku sin marca, ahí volverán a separarse..._**

Abro los ojos sorprendida y le sonrió agradecida.

—gracias Amane... ¿Eso lo sabes por experiencia o por el libro?...

Amane: **_algo así..._**

No pregunte más y ambas caminamos hacía las chicas que estarían esperando a su ama, a mí.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sakura._**

Miro los rayos de la hermosa luna que se encontraba arriba en el cielo oscuro, pero esta no estaba sola, sino, que estaba acompañada por miles de estrellas que adornan la noche. Bajo mi mirada y me dirijo hacia mi hermana que se encontraba inconsciente por lo sucedido, pero realmente no sé qué le haya sucedido a ella para que casi la matarán.

— _seguro la persona le tenía mucho rencor e odio hacia mi hermana... Y si tuviera que pensar quien... No llegaría con el verdadero causante..._

—Parece que le dieron su merecido...— escuché una voz femenina.

Me sobresalto al reconocer esa voz, me levanto y giro mi vista al bosque, dándome cuenta que no estaba sola, y que estaba acompañada de una persona inesperada.

—sensei...—susurro.

Ella salió de los árboles y me sonrió, sus cabellos largos que llegaban hasta más abajo de sus rodillas danzaban con el aire frío de la noche, sus ojos violetas que brillaban por la luz de la luna y su yukata de seda se movía de un lugar a otro.

— ¿sensei qué hace usted aquí?

—sensei... Jeje ese derecho todavía no se ha ido eh—dijo en tono de burla.

Sus cabellos violetas dejaron de moverse y su sonrisa se borró.

—tu hermana casi destruye al mundo...

— ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha hecho qué?—digo confundida.

—le metió en la cabeza a Hanna que Kagome no la quería... Y ella le creyó...

—Es cierto...—murmuro bajando el rostro.

—bueno, no importa todo volvió a la normalidad...

—Espera... ¿Tus ojos rosados?—pregunto confundida.

—ahh eso... Bueno últimamente estoy controlando mis sentimientos... El rosa para el miedo y desesperación, y el violeta para la frialdad y la madurez...

—ahora entiendo... ¿Entonces siempre tenías miedo?

—no... Esto apareció hace unos años atrás...—me contesto y antes de irse—por favor has entender a tu hermana...—y desapareció.

—adiós sensei...

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

 ** _En otro lugar._**

—y uno, dos, tres, y uno, dos, tres, y uno, dos, tres—decía ella saltando las rocas del río.

—y cuatro, cinco y seis... Y cuatro, cinco y seis...—pero en un mal salto cayó al río.

— ¡jajajajaja! ¡Tonta!—dijo la pequeña riéndose de la otra pequeña.

—tu eres una tonta... Procura no llorar y gritar cuando te torture—murmuró con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

— ¿eh? Ejejeje que buen chiste hermana...—y sin más ella salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

— ¡te atrapare querida! ¡Y sabrás que no te debes de reír de Kasumi!—y se levantó para salir en su búsqueda.

Ambas pequeñas corrían por el bosque sin miedo alguno, la mayor tenía una sonrisa sádica y la menor una sonrisa que irradiaba pureza.

La pelinegra se acercó a su hermana y la abrazo por detrás, cayendo juntas al suelo.

— ¡Akari te atrape!—dijo levantándose del suelo y agarrando el pie de la susodicha.

— ¿eh? ¿Qué haces? No me arrastres... Me vas a ensuciar... Baka—habló la menor haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

—no... Tú te reíste de mí.. Ahora paga las consecuencias—susurró en tono divertido.

Ambas empezaron a reír pero esa risa fue interrumpida por unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ellas. Las pequeñas hermanas se levantaron enseguida y se pusieron espalda contra espalda, esperando al ser que se acercaba.  
De las penumbras salieron tres sombras, no se podía distinguir de que se trataba hasta que la luz de la luna los alumbró. Se trataba de dos youkai hombre y una mujer, esta última tenía una sonrisa macabra.

—mira a estas humanas... Jo ¿están solas?.. Saben mis compañeros y yo queremos diversión, y parece que kami escucho nuestro pedido... Espero que nos diviertan —dijo ella.

—eres una youkai dragón— murmuró Kasumi con una sonrisa— una tonta youkai...

— ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi Lady!— dijo unos de los hombres que estaban a su lado.

—Solo digo la verdad—continuó ella sin quitar esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Usted es la Lady del sur ¿no?—intervino pequeña Akari.

—que observadora eres pequeña... Si soy la Lady del sur, Ryoko Atami, hija de Ryu Atami. —dijo ella con el ego hasta las nubes.

—Y nosotras—dijeron las pequeñas al unísono, estando una al lado de la otra, tomándose de las manos.

—Kasumi del Yin

—Akari del Yang

—hijas de Meiko y Katsu Jakimioto—dijeron otra vez al unísono.

— ¿Quiénes?—dijo ella.

—Su perdición— susurró la menor.

—no pueden escapar de ella—murmuró la mayor.

Todo el bosque quedo en un silencio incómodo, tenso y desesperante. La Lady asustada por el comportamiento de las hermanas, huyó junto con sus guardias.

—miedosos...

—No aguantan el silencio—dijo la pelinegra.

—mejor vayamos a dormir... Tengo sueño—pidió la rubia fregando sus ojos.

La mayor asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia el árbol más cómodo para dormir.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: "otra perspectiva"._**

* * *

 ** _Que tengan un buen año nuevo y que sus metas se cumplan._**

 ** _Gracias por seguir esta historia y nos vemos pronto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	49. (2-48) Otra perspectiva

**[Yo solo quiero olvidar el pasado o solo que no se vuelva a repetir] -** Yumiko.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Apoyo mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol y miro la luna, más resplandeciente que antes. Cierro los ojos por un segundo y sin que yo me diera cuenta había caído en el mundo de los sueños.

 ** _Sueño..._**

 _Me encontraba a orillas de un río, era un niño en ese entonces, tenía la mirada en mi reflejo hasta que una voz me saca de mis pensamientos._

— _sessho-ku~n—dijo una voz femenina sentándose a mi lado._

— _¿Otra vez tú?—digo mirando a la niña que estaba frente mio._

— _sip... Sabes que estas afuera de los terrenos nuestros y debo de vigilar..._

— _eres la princesa... ¿No tienes guardias?—y levanto una ceja._

— _je... Me escapo de ellos—dijo la niña de cabellos azabaches._

— _¿qué quieres?_

— _vamos a jugar... Mi amiga esta con su hermana en algo que no se... Y Saku y Suki em se fueron en un viaje... Me parece... Entonces quedas tú Sessho-kun...—hablaba con una sonrisa._

— _hump ¿y a qué quieres jugar?—pregunte a la vez que me levantaba del suelo._

 _Ella no dijo nada y solo me toco el brazo._

— _Te toca—y salió corriendo._

 _La miraba irse y entonces me doy cuenta de que se trataba este juego. Corrí hacia ella creyendo poder alcanzarla pero aunque sea una niña humana es rápida._

 _Estuvimos jugando eso y otro juego que ella decidió, al terminar nos acercamos al mismo río y me senté al lado de ella._

— _eres muy rápida para ser una humana..._

 _Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a reírse._

— _¿hu... Humana? ¿En serio?_

— _¿de qué te ríes?_

— _es que... Es que no soy humana... Jaja no soy... Soy una gyaku taido no sozokuyin..._

— _¿qué?_

— _que no soy humana... Soy una gyaku... ¿No te diste cuenta de que era?_

— _no... Creía que eras una humana egocéntrica por ser princesa... Ahora lo entiendo, una gyaku.._

— _Si...—y sonrío—no me digas humana... Dime himeko..._

— _Himeko..._

— _si Himeko..._

 _Todo empezó a tornarse negro hasta que ese recuerdo-sueño desapareció._

 ** _Fin del sueño..._**

Abro los ojos y bajo del árbol sin hacer ruido, y camino hacia la sacerdotisa que se encontraba dormida junto con la pequeña Rin.

— _Ella es la reencarnación de Himeko_...—pensé a la vez que la observaba.

— ** _si ella fuera Himeko, la verdadera... Entonces sabría que en nuestra infancia estuvimos juntos... Pero..._**

 ** _"—_** _Sesshomaru-sama se reportó un ataque... En un castillo... No hay sobrevivientes.. Trate de buscar a la princesa Himeko pero no la encontré... temo que Himeko está muerta **"—**_ retumbaba la voz de unos de los soldados en cual confiaba.

— _ella está muerta... No sé quién fue el maldito que la asesino... Cuando sepa quien fue, lo mataré..._

— ** _estoy contigo... También deseo su muerte —_** dijo Yako _._

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

La transformación de la miko me impresionó, la peliazul estaba ayudando a Rin con la comida hasta que siento una presencia conocida.

Al pasar los minutos escucho el crujido de una rama y abro los ojos mirando al lugar proveniente del sonido. De los árboles sale esa mujer castaña de pelo largo, parecía metida en sus pensamientos, pero al enterarse de nosotros levanto la mirada y nos miró nerviosa.

—Hola—habló con nerviosismo en sus venas—je je en que me metí...—susurro, pero yo la escuche.

Me acerco a ella con mis garras venenosas, pero rápidamente ella lo esquivo.

—Espera...—habló ella esquivando mis ataques.

Mizuko: **_espera...—_** gritó.

Pero yo no le hacía caso a sus palabras, quería matarla por hacerle daño a mi grupo.

La peliazul quería detener lo que sería la muerte de Sakura, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. En el aire podía sentir el enojo de Mizuko, pero no le hacía caso, hasta que veo un látigo que nos atacó sorpresivamente.

Mizuko: **_ya terminaste tu juego... Sesshomaru-kun_**

Al escuchar cómo me llamo giro mi rostro mirándola serio, la castaña que estaba a unos pasos empezó a respirar con calma.

—gracias Mizuko...—agradeció la mujer que casi mato.

Mizuko: **_¿cómo sabes mi nombre?_**

La castaña de cabellos largos bajo la mirada y se quedó callada, seguro pensando en que decir.

—coincidencia...—murmuró después de unos minutos.

Mizuko: **_¿algo te preocupa?... No estés triste..._**

Ella iba a abrir la boca pero solo miro hacia el bosque, se quedó mirando hacia un punto fijo hasta que le pregunta a Mizuko.

— ¿Lo sientes Mizuko?—preguntó ésta sin dirigirle una mirada.

Mizuko: **_¿que quieres que si...? ¡¿Qué es eso?! Es... Es extraño... No entiendo..._**

—Acá hay algo que no me gusta nada...—dijo apretando los puños—Mizuko tenemos que ver... Esto no es obra mía ni de Suki...

Mizuko: **_mmm... Esta..._**

Pude escuchar una gran explosión, levanto mi mirada hacia arriba y veo un gran torbellino de flores.

— ¿Flores?—murmuró Rin con sorpresa.

— _¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento la esencia de Himeko en ese lugar?.._

Los pétalos de flores empiezan a expandirse por todo el lugar, tapando todo a su paso sin compasión.

— ¡Mizuko!.. Tenemos que ir ahora...—escuche el grito de esa mujer entre tanto alboroto.

Mizuko: **_¿y ellos? —_** _dijo apuntándonos._

—Se protegerán si se encuentran bajo la protección del campo...—le respondió.

La peliazul nos miró y asintió, ella sin mi permiso salió del campo en un salto.

—¡estás loca!—grito la castaña.

Después ella salto y ambas se fueron dejándonos encerrados en este campo. Minutos después todo se tranquilizó y con mi látigo trato de romper el campo, pero este ni se inmutaba. Pasaba el tiempo y sentía gritos, golpes y grandes estruendos. Me estaba desesperando al no poder cruzar el campo, y saber si se encontraba bien la sacerdotisa.

— _y si la perdía como paso con Himeko ... No pude protegerla en el pasado.. Y perderla ahora.. Sería un completo inútil e Incompetente._

Pasaron los minutos y el campo desapareció.

—Jaken cuida a Rin...—y salí en la búsqueda de la miko.

Antes de llegar me tranquilizo y camino con mi típico andar, miro y veo que estaba el grupo del híbrido, esa mujer peliplata, la castaña y la miko, ésta última estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

—Sesshomaru—susurro ella levantándose y caminando hacia mí, me había dado cuenta que sus facciones mostraban tristeza.

— ¡¿Kagome adónde vas?!— gritó el híbrido acercándose a la sacerdotisa.

—iré con mi grupo— le contesto indiferente.

— ¡no! ¡No Lo harás!—volvió a gritar y se acercó a ella para agarrar su muñeca.

Pero entonces su brazo empezó a temblar y moverse, la miko se sorprende ante lo que le sucede a ella misma. Mueve su mano y de esta sale fuego, rodeando al hanyou.

—oye híbrido de cuarta como te atrevas a tocar a mi ama... Te mato y sin remordimiento—dijo una voz, pero lo extraño es que nadie había abierto su boca.

—Kasai —susurró la azabache sorprendida.

—la misma... Entendiste hanyou... ¡Te mato!— y entonces su brazo dejo de temblar y ella pudo moverlo.

Ella confundida se acerca a mí, y se pone a mí a lado, gira su cabeza y mira al grupo.

— ¡nos vemos Shippo!... Sango y monje adiós...—dijo moviendo su mano—Sakura-san gracias... ¿Y tú? Gracias también—dijo apuntando a la chica de cabello plata.

Yo me adentro al bosque y ella me sigue por detrás. Quería preguntarle lo que pasó en mi ausencia así que formulo la pregunta y la pongo en marcha.

— ¿Qué pasó?—trataba de que no suene interesado.

—apareció una nueva actitud... Ella creyó en las palabras de Suki... Y se volvió en contra mía... Quise que reaccionara pero llego un ser... Controlaba la naturaleza... Atacó a todos. Pero al final alguien lo mató.. No se quien fue... Al final una flecha atravesó a la pequeña Hanna y la hizo desaparecer...— contó en forma breve.

—hump... Y por eso tu tristeza— digo.

—ella me pidió perdón... Y quiso ser mi personalidad pero...— susurró triste, al parecer estaba recordando.

—hump... —le corte.

—Sakura deshizo el campo ¿no?...— cambio de un momento a otro el tema.

— Si—respondí y estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar al grupo.

 ** _Horas después._**

Me levanto de la rama del árbol y camino hasta estar enfrente de las pequeña Rin y a la mujer que llamaba madre.

Al mirarla dormir un recuerdo paso por mi mente.

 _Estaba en mi cuarto, me encontraba enojado porque había discutido con mi padre._

— _hoy no fui a ver a Himeko... De seguro debe de estar enojada...—susurro—quiero ver su sonrisa otra vez..._

— _pss... Psss... Sessho-kun_

 _Abro los ojos sorprendido y veo hacia mi balcón encontrándome con esa azabache que siempre estaba en mis pensamientos._

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Peligro._**

 ** _... Que tengáis un lindo día y hasta la próxima..._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	50. (2-49) Peligro

**[Disfruta tu vida como si no hubiera un mañana] -** Hanna.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

— _¿hi... Himeko?—murmuro caminando hacia ella._

— _La misma que canta y baila... ¿Por qué no fuiste a jugar conmigo?—dijo en tono triste._

— _Mi padre me prohibió salir—digo saliendo hacia el balcón._

 _Ella se acercó a mí y se ubicó a mi lado, ambos mirábamos las estrellas._

— _¿Significa que no nos veremos más?—susurró —eres mi único amigo, el único que no está ligado a mi familia...—dijo con tristeza, mirando la luna menguante— juguemos a algo aquí..._

 _Y entro a mi cuarto, empezó a mirar cada detalle como si fuera una niña curiosa en un lugar desconocido para ella._

— _es muy bonito tu cuarto... Umm... ¿A qué jugamos Sessho-kun...?_

— _algo que no haga mucho ruido y despertar a mis padres...—comentaba acercándome a ella._

— _está bien... Pero Sessho-kun los juegos se tienen que hacer ruido._

— _hump... Y si jugamos a quien se queda callado por más tiempo y el que ríe pierde..._

— _tramposo... De seguro ganarás tu—dijo ella con un bufido, se acercó a mí y con su dedo índice toco la luna de mi frente— me gusta tu luna... La única marca que tengo es en el centro de mi pecho..._

— _¿y qué es?_

— _una estrella... Hace poco la obtuve... Cuando conocí a Marise_

 _— ¿tus padres saben?_

 _Ella negó._

— _no... Kaoru una amiga solo lo sabe... Dijo que nadie debe de saberlo... Es peligroso..._

— _hump..._

— _Alguien viene—dijo mirando hacia la puerta._

 _Cuando ella iba a empezar a caminar hacia el balcón e irse, la puerta se abrió por completo, mis padres estaban en el marco de la puerta. El miedo estaba comiéndome por dentro, temía que ellos le hagan daño a Himeko._

— _hijo ¿quién es ella?—preguntó serio mi padre._

 _Ella me dijo que cualquier persona que no sea de su raza puede sentirla como humana, pero me doy cuenta que ella no tenía ninguna presencia._

— _Soy su amiga—respondió la azabache, sería._

— _una apestosa humana está en el cuarto de mi hijo...—comentó mi madre._

— _yo..._

— _No le digas así a ella—dije desafiante._

— _como te atreves a hablarnos así Sesshomaru—habló mi padre entrando al cuarto._

 _Himeko está al lado mío, ella parecía tranquila._

— _Sessho-kun... Lo mejor sería irme...—susurró mi amiga._

 _Ella apretó la manga de mi kimono y lo soltó, para después caminar hacia el balcón, pero mi madre se acercó y la tomo del brazo._

— _Será mejor que me expliquen ¿qué está pasando y quién eres humana?—preguntó la mujer mayor._

 _Ella no dijo nada y se mantuvo sería ante el duro agarre de mi madre._

— _¡basta madre!_

 _Mi madre quiso darle una bofetada pero una mano se interpuso entre ella y el rostro de la azabache._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a Himeko-sama?—preguntó la mujer de cabellos violetas que le llegaban hasta más abajo de las rodillas._

— _¿Quién eres?—habló toscamente la peliplata._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a Himeko-sama?—de un movimiento alejo a la azabache de la youkai._

— _tú como te atreves a tocarme —contradijo enojada._

— _Ma-sama... ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurro la niña._

— _los señores te están buscando... Mejor vaya a la aldea...—aviso sin mirar a la menor._

 _La azabache asintió y se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia el balcón._

— _Adiós Sessho-kun...—y desapareció con el viento._

— _si le levantas la mano a himeko-sama tomaré eso como una amenaza para nosotras... Y te destruiremos...—y sin más desapareció del cuarto._

— _himeko —murmuro sin quitar la vista del balcón — váyanse de mi cuarto—dije enojado._

 _Ellos no dijeron nada y solo se fueron de mi habitación._

Doy un suspiro y vuelvo al árbol donde me encontraba descansando.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Las niñas que tenían la apariencia de una de quince años, dormían plácidamente en las raíces de un gran sauce. Hasta que la menor se levantó y se estiró, miro a su hermana y sonrió para después caminar hacia algún lugar donde haya agua para beber.

Al llegar a unas cataratas ella se acercó y empezó a beber pero lo que la pequeña no se había dado cuenta era que alguien la miraba oculto en los árboles. La pequeña Akari termino de saciar su sed y se dio la vuelta para irse pero no pudo hacer ningún paso ya que algo la tomo por atrás y le tapó los ojos.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó Akari sería.

No recibió ninguna contestación sino que un golpe en la nuca que la hizo caer al suelo inconsciente. La persona la tomo de los brazos y desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastros de ninguna de ellas.

La mayor seguía dormida hasta que sintió la luz asomarse a su rostro pálido, miro a sus lados y se dio cuenta de que su hermana no se encontraba a su lado. Ella se sobresaltó y de un salto se levantó para empezar a correr hacia donde había agua, ya que conocía a su melliza y sabía que al despertar bebía agua.

Nunca la encontró y la pequeña Kasumi se estaba desesperando de que su hermana no se encontrará en ninguna parte, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió por todo el bosque en busca de su alma gemela, temiendo de que algo le haya pasado en su ausencia.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Me levanto primera y después despierto a mi hija, nos lavamos la cara y desayunamos algunas frutas que había en la orilla, estaban de buen estado y dulces. Al terminar empezamos nuestra marcha hacia la búsqueda de Naraku, nuestro viaje fue muy agradable ya que jugaba con la pequeña o molestaba a Jaken.

Decidimos descansar y yo me fui con Rin hacia un lago para pescar algo y almorzar, ya que ambas teníamos hambre, de lejos nos vigilaba Sesshomaru y de cerca Jaken. Al terminar nos levantamos pero de pronto empecé a marearme haciendo que caiga de rodillas.

— ¡oka-san!—llamó Rin mirándome preocupada.

—estoy bien solo fue un mareo...

De repente escucho las voces de las chicas, en todo el día no las había escuchado excepto por Mizuko y Amane que me dieron los buenos días.

Las siete: **_se acerca alguien—_** _dijeron al unísono, dejándome sorprendida._

De los árboles sale una pequeña de unos trece o quince años, tenía la ropa y la piel rasgada, su pelo negro alborotado le llegaba hasta la cintura, y al ver sus ojos sentí un escalofrío, sus ojos dorados como el de la luz del sol, reflejaban sed de muerte.

Yukky: **_hay que tener cuidado... Su deseo es matarnos..._**

— ¡¿ustedes tienen a Akari?!—gritó enojada.

Como puedo me levanto e intentó acercarme pero Sesshomaru se adelanta y me pone atrás de él.

—Aléjate de aquí si no quieres salir lastimada—dijo cortante el youkai.

— ¡no! ¡Devuélvanme a Akari!— un aura oscura empezó a rodear su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién es Akari pequeña?—pregunté saliendo de atrás del peliplata.

—Es mi hermana—respondió triste—se la llevaron...

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?—pregunto.

—Miko—dijo cortante Sesshomaru.

—pero...—susurro.

—no te preocupes por él—apunto a mi lado.

—yo—bajo la mirada, su aura subía pero a la vez bajaba.

— ¿Cómo es ella?—le pregunto con una sonrisa, caminando hacia ella a paso lento.

—igual que yo, pero con el cabello rubio y los ojos negros... Pero ella es buena...—murmuraba.

—Con eso es suficiente—dije tendiéndole la mano—no temas y busquemos a Akari... ¿Sí?

Ella dudosa y temblando la acepto, doy media vuelta y mi hija Rin se acerca, tomándome de la otra mano.

—mi nombre es Rin su hija—dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—mi nombre es Kasumi—murmuró bajando el rostro.

Su aura oscura empezó a desvanecerse, y de repente su ropa e heridas empezaron restaurarse.

— ¿cómo hiciste eso Kasumi?—pregunto sorprendida.

— es uno de mis poderes—respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Entonces, tú mocosa no eres humana—comentó el kappa mirando a la nueva integrante.

—human... ¡no!...soy una deidad... La de la oscuridad—dijo con orgullo.

— ¡¿qué?!—chillo Jaken retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

* * *

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Siguiente capítulo: ''Luz y oscuridad''_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A la pregunta de si Sesshomaru sabía su verdadero nombre, es no, nunca lo supo. Himeko (Pequeña princesa) de los gyaku era llamada por las personas que no eran de su raza y amistades, Kagome por sus amigas y familiares. Nos vemos pronto y byebye._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	51. (2-50) Luz y Oscuridad

**[Hay a veces en que prefiero no haber nacido] -** Yukky.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

—No me puedo creer que esa niña sea una deidad—se quejaba el pequeño youkai.

La pequeña Kasumi estaba agarrada de mi mano izquierda y Rin de mi mano derecha, ambas hablaban un poco pero después callaban al no saber de qué tema hablar.

—Pues vete creyéndolo—dijo la pequeña pelinegra.

Sesshomaru estaba al frente de nosotros, ajeno a todo, pero a la vez al tanto de lo que decíamos. Le pedí que la pequeña Kasumi estaría a mi cuidado y que no necesariamente necesite de su protección, pero él no quería a otra integrante más, hasta que le dije que sólo la ayudaríamos a encontrar a su hermana y listo, él tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

—Kasumi-chan ¿tienes alguna idea de quién sería el secuestrador de Akari?— pregunto mirándola.

—no... Bueno ayer nos encontramos con una youkai y sus séquitos, pero que huyo... No creo que sea tan tonta para llevarse a una niña... Akari no es de defenderse solo cura el alma pero no la destruye... En cambio yo la destruyo pero no la curo—dijo mirando el cielo.

—Humm... Kasumi te prometo que la encontraremos...—digo con una sonrisa mirando el cielo.

—gracias... Akari es lo único que me queda...— susurro con la mirada pérdida.

Al caer la noche nos acomodamos para ir a dormir, teníamos que renovar las energías para ir en busca de la pequeña luz de Kasumi.

Rin se acostó en mi regazo, y por obligación mía, la pequeña pelinegra se acomodó en mi hombro, antes de dormirse murmuró algo que me hizo sonreír.

—Tienes la misma aura que mi hermana—y se durmió.

Mizuko: **_que linda..._**

Taya: **_¡Hanna! ¡No me abraces! No, no, no... Ahh... shu, shu, shu, fuera florecita fuera.._**

Kasai: **_Oh... Hanna mátala con besos jajajajaja..._**

Taya: **_no, no, no, noooooo..._**

Amane: **_¡callense! ¿No ven que Kagome-sama se está por dormir?_**

Manase: **_shh... Tranqui aire... Paz y amor..._**

Amane: **_y tú te callas... De verdad son unas niñatas._**

Hanna: **_shiiiii..._**

Yukky: **_no puedo concentrarme... Amane haz que duerman obligadamente_**

Amane: **_eso ya estaba decidido..._**

Después de eso no escuche a nadie más, parece que Amane las durmió a todas.

—miko ¿por qué sonríes? —escucho una voz masculina.

En frente mío, arriba de un árbol, se encontraba Sesshomaru mirándome serio. Un sonrojo se posó en mis mejillas y baje la mirada.

—las chicas—susurro, sabiendo que él me escuchará.

—hump...

—oyasumi nasai ( _buenas noches)_ Sesshomaru—digo y cierro los ojos para poder dormir.

—Descansa—le escucho decir.

Sonrió y sin más caigo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente._**

— ¿Kagome? Despierta Kagome, ¿Kagome? Kagome Dale Kagome—escuchaba en mi sueño la voz de una niña que me llamaba.

Trato de moverme pero algo me lo impedía, como si estuviera alguien arriba mio.

— ¿Kagome? Kagome, Kagome.

Abro los ojos y me encontré con los ojos dorados de la pequeña Kasumi.

— ¿Kasumi-chan?—digo.

— shh... Kagome ya sé dónde está Akari...—susurró.

— ¿Adónde?—miro a mis lados y no encuentro a la pequeña Rin, a Jaken ni a Sesshomaru— ¿y los demás?

—dijeron que iban a por algo de comer el sapo y la pequeña... Sesshomaru estaba aquí cuando desperté... Pero dijo algo de Naraku y se fue con ellos...—me explico.

— ¡¿cómo?!—dije sobresaltada y la pelinegra pone sus manos en mi boca.

—shhh... Siento la presencia de algo que tiene la misma esencia que Akari... Oh está ahí o la esencia se pegó en su ropa...

—pero Kasumi debo ir con Sesshomaru debemos de destruir a Naraku...—susurro tratando de levantarme, aunque es inútil ya que ella estaba arriba mío.

—pe...pero tú me prometiste que iríamos a buscar a Akari... Me mentiste —murmuró triste.

— _tenía que elegir... Si ir con ella o Sesshomaru... Pero no puedo dejarla sola y si le pasa algo... Ella está a mi cuidado..._

—Entonces vamos—digo y ella sonríe feliz.

Salió de arriba mío y yo me levanto, sacudo mi falda y ella toma mi mano y me jala hacia el bosque. Estuvimos unos segundos corriendo hasta que ella paro de golpe y me jalo hacia un árbol.

—Está cerca—me susurro.

Yo asiento y miro por los costados, hasta que veo a una silueta, esta tenía en sus brazos a una niña.

—Es Akari— susurro ella apretando sus manos transformándolas en puños.

Sin saber que hacer salgo de mi escondite, la silueta se sobresalta y me mira, se trataba de una mujer.

— ¿tú quién eres?—hablo ella.

—devuélveme a la niña—digo sería.

—jo... Déjame en paz y vete si no quieres que te mate...—dijo en tono burlón.

— ¡Akari!— escuche una voz al lado mío.

—oh mira a quien tenemos aquí.. Esa niña malcriada del bosque... —comentó divertida sacando lo que la cubría su cabeza.

—maldita... Tú te llevaste a mi hermana y ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias— dijo y una aura oscura empezó a rodearla—desearás morir...

Una luz empezó a rodearla, yo solo retrocedí unos pasos al sentir que se acercaba a mí. Su cabello azabache creció a la vez que su cuerpo crecía, empezó a tomar la apariencia de una adolescente de dieciocho. Sus cabellos llegaban hasta las rodillas y sus ojos dorados brillaban con intensidad, su kimono se volvió totalmente oscuro con algunos detalles dorados.

—Kasumi-chan—digo sorprendida ante su transformación.

—Tome a Akari y protéjase—me dijo sería.

Yo asentí y miro a la mujer que estaba enfrente de nosotras. Ella me miro y como lo maldita que era la tiro hacia a mí.

— _maldita...—_ pensé tomando a la pequeña en mis brazos.

Kasumi se enojó más haciendo que de su poder oscuro transformara una esfera, que poco a poco empezó a tener la forma de una guadaña.

—te mataré...— susurro y corrió hacia ella.

La espada de la youkai y la guadaña de la deidad chocaron entre sí, yo era el espectador y la que protegía a la pequeña Akari.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Ese maldito híbrido mando un títere, ese inútil había atacado a la pequeña Rin dejándole una herida en el brazo. Al destruirlo me dirijo hacia la niña y miro su herida, pero aunque le haya pasado eso ella seguía sonriendo.

—Rin, Jaken va... —no pude terminar la orden porque escuche una gran explosión.

— _¿otra más?..._

Los tres miramos hacia allá y vimos una gran domo oscuro, pero no como el que utilizaba Naraku, este no se lo igualaba para nada, era pura oscuridad. Empecé a escuchar estruendos de espada, había una batalla en ese lugar, pero no podía sentir la presencia de nadie en ese sitio.

—Vamos— dije y empezamos a caminar hacia lo que parecía que era una batalla.

Al llegar nos encontramos a una pared, un poderoso campo. Me acerco a tocarlo pero un grito me detuvo a tal acto.

— ¡Akari no!—al instante reconocí la voz de la sacerdotisa.

— _¿qué hacía la miko adentro?_

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

El combate había comenzado y yo seguía de espectador, miro hacia el cielo y éste estaba oscuro.

— _¿qué está pasando_?

Giro mi cabeza y me doy cuenta que el aire era muy pesado y con una neblina oscura, y no solo eso, las plantas empezaron a morirse y el aire ser más escaso. Pero a mí no me faltaba el aire, estaba de los más bien. Bajo mi rostro y me encuentro con la pequeña Akari sonriendo.

—Hola señorita—me hablo.

—buen día Akari—digo con una sonrisa.

A ella se le borra la sonrisa.

— ¿día?... —mira hacia arriba con el entrecejo levemente fruncido—si es de noche —dijo apuntando hacia el cielo.

— es que me parece que tu hermana se enojó con cierta personita... Todo este lugar esta así—comento apuntando a Kasumi.

—Kasumi— susurro y se levantó de golpe para empezar a correr hacia su hermana.

No me había dado cuenta de la cercanía de la youkai y la pequeña de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Akari no!— grito a la vez que corría hacia ella.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Siguiente capítulo: 'domo de la oscuridad'_**

* * *

 ** _Les vengo a avisar que esta historia está completa y no podre cambiar mucho lo escrito, esta historia tiene más batalla y muy poco romance, la primera historia que he escrito con romance es la de Un sentimiento en la Oscuridad. Espero que tengan un lindo día y nos vemos pronto..._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	52. (2-51) Domo de la Oscuridad

**[Prefiero decirle en la cara que ocultarlo, es horrible sentir su peso]** \- Manase.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

— ¡Akari no!—y me levanto del suelo para correr hacia ella.

La pequeña iba a ser alcanzada por un ataque que había lanzado la mujer, ella al ver lo que venía se detuvo, yo avance más rápido y la empujo hacia atrás, la abrazo y el ataque llego pasando arriba de nosotras.

— ¡Akari! ¡Kagome!— escuche el grito de Kasumi.

—maldita humana... ¡No te metas! ¡Esto es entre esas niñas y yo!—la youkai se acercó a mí y rompió el abrazo jalándome el cabello.

Un alarido salió de mis labios al sentir el tirón, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y siento que se estremece. Desde ese momento todo se había oscurecido, no sabía que había pasado.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Ryoko de asustó al ver como el cabello de la mujer se tornaba rosado, y sus ojos chocolates cambiaban a unos violetas. Su falda se tiñó de un violeta oscuro y su blusa de un rosa tirando violeta.

Hanna: **_sabes... Me duele..._**

Ella la soltó bruscamente y retrocedió unos metros.

— ¡¿quién eres?! ¿Y la humana?— dijo la peliazul mirando a su lado.

Hanna: **_se durmió... Ahora Kasumi-chan deme el honor de matar a la mujer que toco a mi ama..._**

— ¡no! ¡Yo la tengo que matar! —grito enojada Kasumi.

—Kasumi —susurró la rubia.

La pelinegra corrió hacia la youkai pasando al lado de Hanna, ella sonrió y tomo de la mano a la pequeña.

Hanna: **_ven pequeña... Te llevaré afuera del campo..._**

—bu... Bueno— dijo ella mirándola a los ojos.

Ella tomo su mano y por un momento se sintió mareada, cuando soltó su mano ya no estaba en ese oscuro lugar, sino, en uno vivo y puro. Quedaron calladas hasta que se escuchó el llamado de una persona muy conocida.

— ¡oka-san!— llego hasta ellas y miro a la pelirrosa— ¿quién eres?

Hanna: **_hola pequeña... Encantada de conocerte soy Hanna la nueva hermana de Kagome... Tú eres Rin ¿no? Su hija..._**

—el gusto es mío... Y hola soy rin ¿y tú?—se dirigió a la rubia.

—Akari— dijo tímida ocultándose atrás de la pelirrosa.

—oye mocosa, ¡¿dónde estás?!—chillo el sapo corriendo hacia las jóvenes.

—señor Jaken mire encontré a Hanna... La amiga de oka-san y Akari la hermana de Kasumi...

— ¡¿tú eres esa niña que tanto busca la otra?!

—Cállate—dijo el daiyoukai acercándose a ellos— ¿qué pasó?—dijo serio.

Hanna: **_Kasumi-chan encontró a Akari-chan... Oye Sesshomaru ¿tú conoces a una youkai dragón?.. De cabello azul, con una sonrisa macabra..._**

— ¿Por?—dijo serio.

Hanna: **_ella secuestro a Akari-chan y casi mata a Kagome-sama..._**

El youkai al escuchar eso dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el campo, saco a su colmillo tokijin, preparándose para romper el campo.

Hanna: **_¿qué pasa Sesshomaru? ¿Te enojaste porque esa mujer casi mata a mi ama?_**

El tono de voz que había tomado Hanna era divertido y a la vez burlón.

—no te importa—contesto frío.

Hanna: **_sabes, tienes un ego muy grande eh... Así no conquistarás a mi ama.._**

—cállate...

—eh Rin... ¿De qué habla? —susurro Akari acercándose a la susodicha.

— no lo sé— respondió en susurro.

Hanna: **_tú..._**

Quedo callada y miro hacia el campo sería, camino hacia este y giro hacia Sesshomaru.

Hanna: **_voy a entrar... Reza por qué mi ama salga convida... Temo que al cruzarlo yo no estaré ahí..._**

Y sin esperar que este respondiera, esta corrió los últimos pasos y traspaso por el campo.

—ella irá a buscar a mi hermana—dijo Akari sorprendida.

Camino hacia al campo y quiso traspasarlo pero fue rechazada, tirándola al suelo.

—no... Sesshomaru ¿no?... ¿Ella es fuerte? ¡Por favor responde!—dijo desesperada.

—Ella lo es—respondió— ¿qué pasa?

—eso es pura oscuridad... Pura... Y ella es una humana... Un sacerdote no puede ni estar en un segundo ahí... Se mataría...—murmuraba.

Se levantó y corrió otra vez al campo pero fue rechazada al instante.

— ¡Kasumi! ¡Basta! ¡La matarás!—gritaba con todas sus fuerzas—déjame pasar... Quiero ayudar... ¿Por qué a ella y no a mí? Soy más fuerte que ella... ¿Por qué? Déjame pasar y saca a la chica de ahí... ¡Responde!

— ¿oka-san es capaz de morir? —murmuró preocupada la niña.

—si—susurro apenada por la respuesta.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Abro mis ojos y veo que estaba a unos pasos del campo, me levanto del suelo y trato de sobrepasarlo pero esta me rechaza. Confundida giro mi vista al bosque y empiezo a seguir la energía de Kasumi. Al llegar la encuentro sentada en sus rodillas, sollozando cada vez más fuerte, unas lágrimas gruesas y oscuras empezaron a recorrer sus pálidas mejillas.

—Kasumi-chan—susurro acercándome a ella.

—Aghh—dio un alarido estrepitoso.

— ¡Kasumi!—grito y siento como algo rodea mi cuerpo, no sé de qué se trataba pero esa cosa me dejo inmóvil.

Sin pedirlo caigo de rodillas sin sentir el dolor que me produjo este. Mi mirada empezó a nublarse y un ensordecedor pitido empezó a producirse en mis oídos.

— _basta..._

Después de unos largos minutos en ese estado todo se oscurece, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y el frío de esa aura que había rodeado mi cuerpo empezó a intensificarse.

—Duele—digo abrazándome a mí misma, aunque no sienta mis brazos.

— ¿Kagome?— escucho una voz atrás mío.

—Kasumi—susurro, girando mi cabeza.

—Veo que no eres totalmente humana...— dijo esa sombra acercándose a mí.

— ¿por qué lo dices?

—ya estarías muerta... de seguro que alguien está dentro de ti protegiéndote o tu sangre es diferente al de un humano...

—Kasumi ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—es mi mente... esta oscuro ¿no?... esto pasa cuando utilizo esa transformación que has visto antes... me descontrolo y la oscuridad se apodera de mi...

— ¿y cómo sales de esto Kasumi?

—mi hermana me sacaba de aquí... pero ahora no puede...

— ¿y cómo puedo sacarte de aquí?

—descúbrelo por ti misma Kagome—dijo y desapareció.

—ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? Debo de salir y buscar a Kasumi lo antes posible...—dije seria.

¿ _Qué hay de ese otro lado?_

 _Siempre me lo he preguntado._

 _Tu voz se ha marchado._

 _Pero sé que tú estás a salvo..._

 _Al abrirse la puerta,_

 _Me dirijo en cuerpo y alma hacía ti,_

 _Esperando que está oración final,_

 _Hoy llegue a donde tú estás._

 _Nubes en el cielo no hay,_

 _Solo un débil azul en la inmensidad,_

 _Mi dolor no puedo ocultar,_

 _Y él adiós ha llegado ya._

 _Era un día gris y normal,_

 _Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial,_

 _Dulce amor en mi vivirás,_

 _Tierno amor en mi vivirás,_

 _Hasta siempre._

La voz de esa canción era dulce, no sabía de quien se trataba pero algo en mi me decía que la siguiera. Por instinto empecé a correr hacía ella, la canción no terminaba dándome más tiempo para poder alcanzarla.

 _Hasta siempre._

 _Nos veremos un día,_

 _Y el pensar que es posible,_

 _Fuerzas me da,_

 _Pasaremos unidos la eternidad,_

 _Y encontraremos la paz._

 _Si la puerta a tu corazón,_

 _Se cerrará, no aguantaría el dolor,_

 _No sabrías que siento yo,_

 _Y en la lluvia se esfumaría este amor._

 _Era un día gris y normal,_

 _Cuando diste a mi vida un tono especial,_

 _Dulce amor en mi vivirás,_

 _Tierno amor en mi vivirás._

 _Hasta siempre._

No escucho mis pasos, pero sé que estoy cerca ya que la música se hace cada vez más fuerte, tengo que llegar.

 _Hasta siempre._

—Ahhh—se escuchó un grito por todo el lugar.

Tapo mis oídos y miró a mí alrededor buscando a la pelinegra, no la encuentro, lo único que escucho es el sollozo de una mujer.

— ¡No!—me asuste y empecé a correr hacía ningún lado.

Esa voz se acercaba cada vez más, me estaba por alcanzar hasta que oigo una palabra en mi cabeza.

—Sálvame —era la voz de Kasumi.

Una flecha salió disparada hacía mí y a duras penas pude esquivarlo, miro al frente y veo una sombra, giro mi rostro y me encuentro con Kasumi adolescente.

—¡Yami!—grito esa sombra.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''charla decisiva''_**

* * *

 ** _...Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos el 15. Bye Bye_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	53. (2-52) Charla decisiva

**[Quisiera sentir el amor de una persona] -** Mizuko.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

—¡Yami!

—fufufu Kasumi— dijo ella.

— _¿Kasumi? ¿Yami?.. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

— ¿qué ibas a hacer con Kagome? ¡Contesta!— la sombra empezó a acercarse a nosotras.

— Matarla—dijo la azabache con una sonrisa estremecedora.

— ¿para qué?

La sombra se dejó ver ante mí, y lo que vi me dejo muda, era Kasumi de pequeña, miro hacia atrás y veo a la joven adolescente.

— _¡¿dos Kasumi?!_

— ¿po... por qué hay dos Kasumi?—dije de lo más confundida.

—fufufu.. Yo no soy Kasumi... mi nombre es Yami... y soy la verdadera propietaria de este poder y cuerpo...

— ¿cómo?

— ¡no! ¡Es mentira!... yo soy la verdadera... Tú solo eres un pájaro de mal agüero—Kasumi se notaba enojada.

—pero yo soy la verdadera propietaria... me arrepiento de haber escapado...

—por favor, ¿me pueden explicar?

—que te lo explique Kasumi... ella está al tanto de todo...

Miro hacía la pequeña y con la mirada le pido respuestas.

—Yami se encontraba en un mundo paralelo... Pero algo pasó que se creó una brecha... Entonces escapo... pero Yami por unos minutos perdió el contacto con su cuerpo así que tome el control...

— ¿eso hace cuánto pasó?

—hace días... Umm cinco días por ahí...— comentó Yami.

—entonces si Yami vuelve a su cuerpo, entonces ¿será adolescente?

—Exacto—dijeron al unísono.

— oh— solo pude decir.

— ¿A quién elegirá para ser tu acompañante?—dijeron a la vez—... A una adolescente que se podría enamorar de ese youkai y robártelo—dijo con una sonrisa Kasumi —... o una niña que estará siempre a tu lado molestándote como a una mosca—habló divertida Yami.

— ¿eh youkai?... ¡¿hablan de Sesshomaru?!— digo confusa.

— ¿Y de quien más?— ahora Kasumi hablaba con diversión.

—Él no es nada mío— dije negando con la cabeza.

Yami levanto una ceja y me dio una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿y por qué viajan juntos?

— ¡¿eh?!... eso es porque estamos juntando los fragmentos de la perla y también para derrotar a Naraku... no es nada de lo que ustedes están pensando—y empecé a mover mis manos en forma de negación.

—Ummm y ¿por qué estás nerviosa eh?— y ambas chicas empezaron a acercarse a mí.

— ¿eh?... jeje...—sin saber que más hacer tomo la mano de Kasumi y empezamos a correr.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos juntas?— dijo la pequeña.

—sí, si—y antes de darme cuenta, un hoyo se formó en mi pies haciendo que caiga.

—ahh—grito Kasumi— ¡¿qué está pasando?!

— ¿qué esto no pasa cuando se elige?—pregunto asustada.

—no... Directamente nos desmayamos y desaparecemos... esto no es así~—me contesta como puede.

Un aire frío empieza a tocar mis mejillas haciendo que me estremezca, tiro el brazo de Kasumi y esta se topa con mi pecho. La abrazo y cierro mis ojos dejándome caer, dejándome llevar por esa brisa tan típica de invierno.

Los minutos pasaban y dejo de sentir el viento, dejo de sentir el frío, todo lo que sentí en ese lugar empezó a ser reemplazado por calidez.

—Kagome—escuché.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con Kasumi arriba mío, confundida miro a mí alrededor y me encuentro con un bosque hecho cenizas, un bosque lleno de oscuridad y niebla venenosa.

— ¿Adónde estamos Kasumi?—pregunto.

—Estamos devuelta— contestó con una sonrisa.

— que bien... ¿Kasumi?

— ¿sí?

— ¿cuántas veces has tenido esta transformación?

—varias veces desde que estoy aquí... alrededor de unas seis...

— ¿seis? ¿Y por qué?

—bueno... al no saber en dónde me encontraba me transforme para buscar a mi hermana.. ya que en ese viaje ella se alejó de mi...

—oh entiendo... ¿y Akari también?

—ella no... Pero sí...

— ¿pero sí?

—ella... —no pudo terminar ya que se escuchó los pasos acelerados de unas niñas.

— ¡oka-san! ¡Kasumi!— dijo Rin corriendo hacía nosotras.

— espera Rin... no salgas del campo...

Los miro y me doy cuenta que se encontraban en un campo de luz, Sesshomaru y Jaken también estaban aquí.

—oye mocosa, ¿qué haces ahí?—habló el kappa.

— Jejejeje—y salió de arriba mío.

Me levanto y empiezo a sacudir mi ropa, me doy cuenta del estado de mi uniforme y también de mis brazos, todos rasgados.

— ¿Será el viento?— me susurro a mí misma al ver las raspaduras de mis brazos.

—Capaz —dijo Akari.

Ella miro a su alrededor y dio un suspiro.

—Kasumi ven... y reten la oscuridad... Tú oscuridad... y no dejes que ésta les haga daño— habló la rubia.

La pelinegra asintió y se acercó a ella, entro en campo y empezó a rodearla un aura oscura, la pequeña tomo mi mano y me sonrío.

—arigatou... ¿puedes llamar a Hanna? Tenemos que remediarlo...

Asiento y antes de decir las palabras adecuadas, escuchó unas voces.

Hanna: **_Kagome puedo darte mi poder para hacerlo... así no transformarme..._**

— _¿se puede hacer eso?_

Hanna: **_Kasai lo hizo..._**

— _¿entonces eso pasó Kasai?_

Kasai: **_sep eso hice... no podía dejar que ese híbrido la tocara.._**

Una luz rodea mis manos y desaparecen, levanto mi mirada y le doy una pequeña sonrisa a la rubia.

— ¿No te transformaras?— preguntó ella confundida.

—no, ella me prestara su poder...

Ella me asintió y empezamos a alejarnos del grupo, el youkai iba a hablar pero ella le corto.

—volveremos pronto así que no se preocupen.

Caminamos en el centro del bosque y sin más ella empezó a decir unas palabras, unas que me hacían temblar. No sabía el porque me hacía eso, pero esas palabras y más en la forma que me lo decía, hacían que mi cerebro trate de buscar algo.

Una luz proveniente de ella empieza a mostrarse y rodearme, algo en mí se libera fácilmentey empieza a mezclarse con la energía de la luz. Los colores dorado y rosa empiezan a moverse de un lugar a otro.

—empecemos

Y las energías empezaron a expandirse por todo el bosque, ese bosque que vi todo muerto, ese mismo lugar cambiara y volverá a la normalidad.

Primera explosión y todos lo obscuro u muerto se volvió en un instante de color verde, la segunda explosión causo que las almas de los animales empezaran a tener devuelta su cuerpo vivo, y por último, la tercera explosión purifico el aire venenoso.

La pequeña se soltó de un momento a otro y cayó al suelo inconsciente, me asuste y enseguida la tomo en mis brazos.

—Akari, Akari—llamaba pero no respondía— ¡Kasumi!—levanto la voz.

Y antes del minuto llego mi grupo, la gemela se acercó a su hermana y dio una media sonrisa.

—ya lo suponía... no te preocupes Kagome, ella está bien... utilizo mucha energía— y trato de levantarla pero fallo.

Tomo en forma nupcial a la pequeña y me levanto del suelo, aunque era unos centímetros más baja que yo, su peso era liviana, haciéndose más fácil cargarla.

—Será mejor ir a otro lugar y descansar —hable.

El youkai asintió y empezamos a caminar hacía un lago, o mejor dicho un lugar para poder curarnos y recargar las energías perdidas por esta batalla.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sukiri._**

Siento mis párpados pesados, no tenía la fuerza para abrirlos una vez más, no tenía conciencia si seguía viva o si mi vida dejo de existir. De repente siento las ganas de gritar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

— _que estoy muerta eh—_ pienso con diversión.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sakura._**

Miraba el cuerpo de mi hermana inconsciente, sin hacer nada para que esté tranquila. Para matar el tiempo saco de mi kimono una hierba, pero no cualquiera, esta era una con la cual se podía hacer té. Esta se utilizaba para hechizos prohibidos, esto funcionaba si la que lo prepara pone su sangre y se fusiona con la infusión. Cuando esto estaba completo le daban a tomar a la persona que querían a su lado, pero no de la forma romántica, si no como un instrumento.

Suki me había dado esto cuando rompí su sello durmiente, ella sabía que no la seguiría al pie de la letra, por eso me dio esto. Me utilizo y hace unos días se fue el efecto, ya no tengo que seguir sus órdenes.

— _pero es la única familia que tengo..._

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: "Sakura"_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. En este dia cumplo un año más de mi vida, 18 veranos jiji. Nos vemos pronto y byebye._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	54. (2-53) Sakura

**[Yo no soy buena mostrando mis sentimientos así que te lo demuestro con malas bromas]-** Taya.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 _Tomo una rosa que se encontraba apoyada en el suelo del bosque, tenía una mirada perdida, una mirada carente de cariño._

— _Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Kaoru-san se fue para siempre...— susurro, apretando la flor._

 _Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar y mis sollozos son el sonido que inunda el lugar._

— _¿Otra vez llorando?—habló una voz atrás mío._

 _Yo asiento y me abrazo a mí misma._

— _Kaoru era mi amiga...—murmuro con la voz apagada._

— _tsk... Sakura... sabias a la perfección que desde que ella nos habló, y nos entregó un poder que ni en años de entrenamiento podríamos obtener... tenemos que cumplir nuestras órdenes ¿entendiste?_

— _ha... hai—solo pude asentir._

 _Ella tenía razón, teníamos que cumplir nuestra promesa, eso fue hace varios años. Nos dijo que nos daría un poder y unos pergaminos que consiguió ella, que en tal día era preciso hacer cosas. Cumplimos con una parte de su plan, ahora esperamos sus órdenes._

* * *

 _"su próxima misión es acabar con esa gente, matadlos a todos. No dejen sobrevivientes, si lo hacen. Morirán."_

 _Al recordar esas palabras mis lágrimas caían cada vez más, no quería cumplir con esa misión, no quería matar a mis amigos._

— _tsk...toma bébelo— dijo mi gemela dándome una taza de té— esto te tranquilizara._

 _Yo asiento y de un solo trago lo bebo, era amargo pero cuando llegaba a mi garganta se volvía dulce. Después empecé a ver borroso, no entendía nada, lo último que me acuerdo fue que caí al suelo y me quede dormida._

* * *

 _Siento un ardor en mis ojos por haber llorado tanto, en mis brazos estaba el cuerpo de mis amigos. Sukiri estaba caminando de un lugar a otro buscando a más personas._

 _Muevo el cuerpo de mi amiga Aoi de un lado a otro, sus hijos habían escapado como también la hermana de Kaoru, de seguro que sensei los está escondiendo._

— ** _es mejor... Es mejor que Himeko y Shu escapen de mis garras... mate a mi amiga... la mate..._**

 _Cierro los ojos y abrazo con fuerza a la madre de Himeko, a mi amiga, a una persona que confío en mí y que me ayudo siempre, pero le falle y le di una daga en la espalda._

— _tsk esos niñatos han escapado... ¿Sakura qué haces con ese cadáver? Déjalo y vamos a buscarlos..._

— _Cadáver—repito esa palabra con enojo y fuera de si— ¿cómo qué cadáver? ¡Maldita!_

 _Me levanto y dejo a mi amiga en el suelo, subo mi mirada y con mi dedo índice la señalo._

— _¿Ahora qué te pasa?—pregunta con el entrecejo fruncido._

— _mi hermana me ha hecho llorar... no lo perdonaré... con el poder que me dio esa mujer te haré pagar las consecuencias..._

 _Suki abrió los ojos sorprendida y me sonrío._

— _ya me lo esperaba..._

— _ahhh—grito desesperada—''Sore wa karera no tsumi o shiharau tame no jikandesu. Tamashī o fūin. ''(_ **Es el momento de pagar por sus pecados. Sellar el alma.** _)_

 _Una luz la rodeo completamente, después a su alrededor se formaron unas cadenas y la tomaron de pies a cabeza. Lo último que se vio fue como un agujero negro la trago por atrás._

 _Respiro agitada mente por la energía que utilice en el sello, cierro mis ojos y caigo al suelo._

— _me quede sola... sola..._

* * *

 _Acomodo los pétalos y las cadenas, todo estaba preparado para el ritual que llevaría a cabo. Miro a mi alrededor y sonrío de medio lado, pronto dejaría de ver a este mundo como siempre lo veía._

— _el día a llegado, es hora de que ya veas la luz después de mil años. Es hora que salgas y veas lo que te perdiste por tus elecciones del pasado. ''Koware mippū. '' ( **Sello roto** )_

 _Unas luces grises aparecieron en frente de mí y empezaron a crearse cadenas largas y gruesas. Me quede quieta en el lugar y espere el momento en que vea a una persona ya conocida._

 _Las cadenas se rompen en miles de pedazos y empiezan a juntarse, para empezar a formar una esfera. No una esfera cualquiera, ya que esta empezó a tener forma de una mujer._

 _Ella seguía intacta como la última vez, bajo la mirada ya que no tenía el valor de mirarle la cara._

— _han pasado mil años Sakura—fue lo único que dijo para desaparecer._

— _lo se hermana..._

* * *

 _Me recuesto en unas ramas y espero a que mi hermana llegue, pasan unas horas y ella llega con una sonrisa._

— _hola hermana—dijo ella._

— _hola suki..._

 _Ella levanto su mano e hizo aparecer una taza de té, yo me quedo estática en el lugar._

— _bebetelo... tú me lo debes ¿no?_

 _Yo trago duro y la miro suplicante, ella solo me niega._

— _tómatelo o te obligare..._

 _Con ojos lagrimosos agarro la taza y de un solo trago lo tomo, fue tan rápido el efecto que no me dio tiempo de decir ninguna palabra. Lo último que escuche decir de ella fue:_

— _me las pagarás hermana..._

* * *

— _oh no...—pensé viendo a mi alrededor._

 _No entendía que hacia aquí y tampoco que había pasado, no recordaba que había pasado._

— _¿y si hice algo malo? ¿Y si mate a alguien?_

 _Esas preguntas empezaron a rondar por mi cabeza._

 _Suki estaba muy enojada y no sabía el porqué, yo me aleje un poco pero una luz violácea se interpuso en mi vista al frente._

— _¿Quieres recordar?—dijo esta en mi mente._

— _sí... Por favor— dije sin temor alguno, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba esto._

 _La luz entro en mi cabeza y sin más recuerdos empezaron a aparecer, estos eran recuerdos que nunca he visto pero que sentía que los había vivido._

 _De pronto algo me deja helada, todos los recuerdos se trataban de intentos de asesinatos de nosotras contra una chica parecida a Himeko._

— _''Himeko''—susurro._

— _Ya acabe con mi trabajo... nos vemos pronto Sakura-chan..._

 _Y la luz se alejó de mi vista. Atónita camino hacía mi hermana y la veo golpeando un árbol._

— _¡LA ODIO!— grita ella, alrededor de ella se podía sentir la tensión._

— _hermana por favor ten paciencia... sé que no es fácil... pero no es para que te lo tomes tan a pecho... así lastimarás a los árboles que no tienen la culpa de tus fracasos...—decía yo, tenía que tranquilizarla y actuar como actuaba cuando estaba controlada por ella._

— _TÚ NO TE METAS EN MIS ATAQUES DE FURIA SAKURA..._

— _como quieras Suki... Ka... Himeko-sama... ugh... Ella tiene a seis personalidades... ¿qué haremos hermana?_

— ** _actúa, actúa... no dejes que se dé cuenta... Tu puedes Sakura..._**

— _tenemos que hacer lo mismo que a Kaoru...—habló con una gran sonrisa, calmando su temperamento._

— ¿ _Cómo?—dije, ya empezando a temblar._

— _usaremos a Sokushi (_ **muerte instantánea** _)_ ... será un ataque rápido y sencillo... ¿No lo crees _SAKURA?— no, ella se está dando cuenta._

— _... si...— dije sin más, para después irme del lugar con la cabeza gacha._

— ** _tuve que tener conciencia para escuchar esa palabra..._**

Después de todo lo que paso con Hanna, yo me alegro de haber sido de ayuda, me alegro poder ver a Himeko con una sonrisa.

— _pero estoy en la duda... Himeko en el pasado, hace mil años, era llamada así por personas que no tengan nada que ver con ella... Kagome por su familia y personas cercanas... ahora la chica que veo se llama Kagome... y no recuerda nada... nada... ¿ella murió? ¿Y reencarno? ¿O es ella?... ¿qué pasó? ¿De qué me perdí?... Tampoco_ _sé si Aoi está bien, como también Shu, ¿qué le pasó a él?_

Me encontraba viendo a mi hermana, que se encontraba inconsciente por algún ataque del enemigo, se podría decir.

—despierta Suki... despierta...

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Inuyasha volvió una vez más a la aldea, después de lo que paso con la aparición de la personalidad de Kagome, llamada Hanna.

—fhe ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer?— se preguntaba el híbrido.

—no lo sé Inuyasha... pero hay que tener cuidado... —habló el monje tranquilamente.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''lucha''_**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos pronto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	55. (2-54) Lucha

**[Prefiero pegar y mostrarme sería que llorar como niña y mostrarme débil] -** Amane.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

— ¿Por qué cuidado?— preguntó kikyo.

—esa mujer parece muy peligrosa... hasta es capaz de usar a esas chicas para ponerlas en contra de Kagome...

— ¿y qué piensan de su hermana? ... ella nos ayudó, la ayudo... siendo la mala— comento el pequeño viendo al grupo.

— es algo que no entiendo... algo debe de estar tramando...

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para partir devuelta a un nuevo viaje hacía Naraku. La caminata duro casi un día, llegando a un bosque, uno que ya habían visitado, era el que Hanna había estado y que Kagome con Sesshomaru se marcharon.

—Si vamos por aquí, es seguro que encontraremos a Kagome— dijo la exterminadora mirando al inmenso bosque.

—Yo quiero ir a verla—comentó el kitsune saltando hacía el bosque.

— ¡Oye zorro!...— llamo Inuyasha pero éste no le respondió.

El grupo resignado lo siguió hasta llegar a un río, ellos se acercaron pero fueron atacados sorpresiva mente por un monstruo.

—' _hazlo_ '—se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Ellos miraron a su alrededor sin ubicar a la mujer, y sin más el ser empezó a atacarlos con velocidad y fuerza.

Alrededor de un kilómetro se encontraban en un lago, Kagome y su grupo. Nadie se había percatado de que algo malo estaba pasando cerca de ellos, ellos solo estaban atentos a la pequeña inconsciente y a las heridas de la sacerdotisa.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Amane: **_no se cura... ella siempre se curaba sin la necesidad de alguien..._**

Kasai: **_bueno... será que no tiene energía... Saben que para viajar a la oscuridad tiene que gastar mucha energía..._**

Mizuko: **_debe ser por eso... ella va estar bien..._**

Manase: **_entonces... Kasumi utilizo a Kagome... sabía que Akari no sobreviviría en ese lugar... ella fue muy inteligente..._**

Yukky: **_tsk..._**

Hanna: **_pasa algo Yukky~... quieres que te de mimitos para que tu mal humor desaparezca eh..._**

Yukky: **_¿mimitos? ¿Por qué no te callas? ... es mejor para tu bienestar mantenerte callada..._**

Hanna: **_Yukky~ ¿por qué eres tan mala?_**

Taya: **_por alguna razón entiendo a escarcha... eres insoportable querida..._**

Hanna: **_taya~ quiero darte un regalito~_**

Taya: **_aléjate de mí... o te entierro..._**

Hanna: **_dale~ va a ser divertido~_**

Manase: **_no creo que esa bolsa tenga algo divertido Hanna..._**

Hanna: **_tú no te metas... Taya~_**

Yukky: **_al fin se fue..._**

Manase: **_pero... digo la verdad, no creo que esas flores sean buena idea..._**

Mizuko: **_¿cómo lo sabes?_**

Manase: **_te vi ayudando a Hanna... ahora de seguro la estará enterrando... y cuando vuelva tendrá mal humor... Umm no quiero soportarla..._**

Amane: **_¿cómo llegamos a esta conversación?... hablábamos de que Kagome esta mal y no se puede curar... debemos de hacer algo..._**

Yukky: **_Akari... ella puede curarla..._**

Todas menos Yukky, Hanna y taya: **_tienes razón..._**

Manase: **_entonces hay que esperar..._**

— _que bien que estén animadas chicas... pero no se preocupen por mi... lo mejor será esperar hasta que la pequeña despierte..._

Pasaron unos minutos y la niña despertó sobresaltada, miro a su lado y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana y a la miko.

—Kasumi... señorita—murmuró ella.

—Akari-chan—llamamos al unísono.

—Hermana al fin... ¿te sientes bien?—preguntó la menor de ellas.

—si Kasumi... no te preocupes...— bostezo—tenía mucho sueño.

—pero al menos esta... bien— y siento un mareo repentinamente.

—Usted debería de descansar...— dijo Akari y me toco la mejilla— descanse.

Todo se volvió oscuro para mis ojos, esta chica me forzó a cerrar mis ojos.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Ella cayó en los brazos de Rin, la acostaron en el suelo y empezaron a verle preocupados.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— dijo cortante el youkai.

—solo la dormí... ella no descansara sino la obligan... se preocupa mucho por los demás y por ella no...—explicó la rubia.

Con sus manos toco su frente y una luz amarilla la rodeo, las heridas causadas por el viento de ese mundo empezaron a cicatrizarse y desaparecer sin más.

—Wow—dijo la pequeña Rin.

—Umm...— solo dijo ella, y sin más intensificó la luz y la ropa de la sacerdotisa se restauró— listo...

—Umm ¿por qué lo hiciste hermana?— preguntó la azabache.

—ella te ayudo y cuido... así que le devuelvo el favor.

— bien... Rin vamos a buscar comida para cuando despierte Kagome-sama—habló la pelinegra tomando la mano de la niña y llevándola al río de al lado.

 ** _Pov Akari._**

Me siento al lado de la señorita y me quedo mirándola. Ella me recordaba a alguien pero no lograba ver la imagen de mi cabeza con claridad.

—¿Su nombre es Kagome?— pregunto al youkai que estaba apoyado en un árbol y vigilando mis movimientos.

—hump—eso lo interprete como un sí.

" **himeko** " escuche un susurró.

— _Hikaru... ¿quién es Himeko?_

" **no lo sé, eso retumba en mi cabeza** "

 _— ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

" **primero devolver mi cuerpo, después veremos** "

— _sabes... eso no fue una respuesta convincente..._

—Señor youkai...— llamo su atención— puedo quedarme con ustedes por unos días hasta que nosotras encontramos lo que perdimos...— dije con una sonrisa.

—hump... haz lo que quieras pero no estorben...—habló con un tono frío.

" **ugh amargado** "

— _y que lo digas..._

—Himeko—susurro acercándome a su pecho y acostándome en este—es cálido...

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el aura de paz y calidez que me brindaba ella. Todavía no sé por qué la llame así, todavía no sé porque me siento vacía, como si algo me faltara.

* * *

 ** _Pov sensei._**

Camino con paso tranquilo y me dirijo a mi casa, aunque no lo era, ya que se trataba de un espacio alterno.

Cuando llegue a ese lugar donde me llevaría hasta ahí, lo veo abierto. No, en realidad estaba roto, alguien lo había roto.

—maldita sea...—susurro y me acerco para arreglarlo en un solo rocé de mi mano.

Sin dudar entro y me sorprendo al no ver a nadie en este lugar. Nadie estaba, ningún alma.

— ¡Hikaru! ¡Yami!— llamo y miro hacia los lados.

" ** _parece que han huido de ti_** "

Escuchó una voz en mi cabeza, giro para todos lados y no veo a nadie, resignada salgo de esa dimensión y lo cierro para que nadie entre.

" ** _ellas se fueron... debes de buscarlas... o no naceré_** "

—si lo sé...

Camino hacía un bosque y me encuentro con el alma de Kaoru.

—Creía que no volvería a verte— dije sería.

—yo tampoco lo creía... pero alguien me dio una oportunidad para volver...

—Que bien por ti... ¿vas a ver a Yumiko?—pregunto.

—mmm voy a ver...— pase a su lado y dije.

—Sakura volvió a tomar el control de su cuerpo... y veo que tu personalidad se apodero de ti e hizo de las suyas con Suki...

—todavía no entiendo qué está pasando conmigo... un muerto no puede transformarse en cambio yo... no entiendo Marise-sama

—yo tampoco... bueno me voy yendo, debo de hacer cosas...—y sin más desaparezco del lugar.

Aterrizo y al momento de tocar el suelo siento una presencia atrás mío, solo me quedo ahí quieta evaluando con mi mente lo que esa persona planeaba.

—Marise-san—dijo sin una pizca de miedo la mujer.

— ¿tú quién eres?—pregunto.

—ay Marise ¿no me recuerdas?... soy Meiko... ¿ahora?

Al escuchar eso invoco mi guadaña y sin esperar a nadie la empecé a atacar.

—ay niña eres tan violenta como siempre— dijo en tono burlesco.

— te voy a matar... ¡no te perdonaré lo que les hiciste a esas niñas!—grite muy enojada.

— ¿Hablas de mis hijas?— y sonrío cínicamente.

—¡agh!—y empiezo con golpes al aire, ella me los esquivaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

" ** _tranquilízate... te está usando... ella te está enfadando para que pierdas_** "

Asiento y me tranquilizo, ella tenía razón, sino me controlaba no le podría ganar a Meiko, a la madre de las personalidades. Aunque la veo muy extraña, me parece a mí o solo es una muñeca manejada por ella.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''fracaso'_** ** _'_**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto... lo siento por no actualizar ya que empecé la universidad, tratare de actualizar._**

 ** _Pd: Meiko es una de mis antagonistas favoritas. 3_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	56. (2-55) Fracaso

**[Yo una vez me pregunté que se sentiría tener el amor de una madre] -** Kasai.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

— _¿y si Meiko me está engañando? ... ¿y si ella está haciéndome pelear contra una muñeca?... maldita ya me parecía que había cambiado algo..._

—agh sabes algo Meiko... me tienes harta de tus jueguitos... !Dejaste escapar a dos futuras personalidades de Kagome!—le espete furiosa.

—jijiji... es para acelerar el proceso querida... sé que tu tardas mucho... y indirectamente mande a Sukiri a sacar a mi Hanna de ese lugar...—habló con una gran sonrisa.

— tú no tienes el derecho de llamarlas por su nombre...

— son mis hijas... Tengo el derecho...

— derecho, no me digas... ¡bruja! Tu solo tienes el derecho de que tú tienes la culpa... todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa!... dejaste salir a todas una por una... por eso desde el principio me había parecido raro que una tras otra aparecían...—quede pensando un minuto y la miró enojada— tu soltaste a Yukky ¿no?... ella no estaba preparada... y la soltaste... ¡todo es tu maldita culpa!... porque no tomas el valor y apareces frente a mí.. Maldita muñeca del demonio...

—sí que estas enojada Marise... pero sabes algo... es una advertencia... pronto morirás— y con una sonrisa desaparece de mi vista.

Caigo de rodillas y doy un suspiro, tenía que controlarme ya que no soy de esas que se enojan mucho.

— _mi único deber es que Kagome complete todas las transformaciones... así fue desde que los gyaku aparecieron en la tierra... Meiko al saber lo que hacían sus hijas... ella mando diferentes ataques... el primero fue en Aoi, pero una personalidad no quiso estar a su lado y el lazo se rompió, ella no había completado lo que el destino predecía... el segundo fue Kaoru, en este iba por buen camino pero la tuvieron que asesinar... el tercero y último fue Kagome, es mi deber completar todo... ahora que veo, ella quiere completar también... es la primera vez que tiene mi mismo pensamiento... y si es una trampa... para que querrá ella a todas las personalidades juntas en una sola persona..._

Doy otro suspiro y me levanto del suelo, sacudo mi ropa y me dirijo hacía una persona en especial. Tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

—Umm... Sesshomaru-sama— dijo la rubia sentándose devuelta.

—hump...—salió de los labios del taiyoukai.

— ¿usted lo siente? —pregunta la pequeña mirando hacia donde el grupo del híbrido luchaban.

El abre los ojos para ver hacía el lugar donde la niña lo dirige y se da cuenta que siente unas presencias pero algo le impedía saber que eran.

—Jaken cuídalas —habló serio levantándose de las ramas del árbol y caminando hacía las presencias.

— Si amo bonito —chilló el kappa.

— ¿Qué crees que hará?— pregunta Kasumi.

—Fue a ver unas presencias extrañas —respondió su hermana desde el suelo, al lado de la miko.

— Oh bien... vamos Rin a asar los peces —habló ésta con una sonrisa.

—hai

* * *

Sesshomaru acelero el paso y diviso un ataque viviendo hacía él, éste lo vio venir y lo esquivo con facilidad.

—fhe es tu culpa por meterte— dijo Inuyasha, ya que el ataque venia de colmillo de acero.

— hump... que se quieren matar unos a otros — habló frío viendo como el grupo luchaba contra el otro pero sin tocarse.

Pero lo que no sabía era que ellos peleaban con el mismo demonio que había mandado ni más ni menos, la señora Meiko. El youkai no lo veía, solo el grupo de su medio hermano lo hacían.

—tonto... que no ves que luchamos contra ese monstruo— habló enojado el menor.

—hump... no veo nada... Así que ya se volvieron locos...

—agh es imposible hablar contigo—y siguió golpeando al viento, pero eso solo pensaba el peliplata.

En la otra parte del bosque estaba Kagome abriendo sus ojos de a poco, miro a su lado y vio a las pequeñas cocinando los peces. Ella sonrío pero sintió la necesidad de levantarse y apuntar hacía alguna parte. Siguiendo sus instintos, se levantó del suelo llamando la atención de las niñas y el youkai.

Apuntó con su mano hacía donde está el híbrido y sin más, de sus dedos salieron unas luces. Éstas se empezaron a dirigirse hacia los demás, a la velocidad de la luz. Estas llegaron hacía el demonio, pero no en forma de luces, sino, en elementos naturales.

El agua rodeo el demonio, la tierra lo empezó a golpear con bloques de ese mismo elemento, el fuego empezó a ser lo mismo que el agua, el aire lo encerró en un domo para que no escape, la energía empezó a electrocutarlo, el hielo a congelar sus pies para mantenerlo en un lugar y por último apareció una rama y lo atravesó fácilmente.

El monstruo empezó a volverse ceniza poco a poco, haciendo desaparecer su existencia. Sesshomaru pudo verlo cuando estos aparecieron, así que pudo apreciar el acto.

El grupo miró sorprendido como ese ser desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno, ellos suspiraron y se sentaron en el suelo para descansar. Pero ese descanso fue interrumpido por la presencia de una mujer de cabellos castaños hasta sus hombros y ondulados, los ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo.

—Veo que necesitaron la ayuda de ellas para salvar su vida— habló divertida esta.

— ¿Sabe usted quién fue?— pregunta el monje.

—claro... fue la elegida marcada por el destino, Kagome Higurashi—respondió.

—fhe esa niña—susurro acercándose a ella—es una inútil...

—perfecto—y de un solo movimiento le robo su espada de sus manos— que fracaso eres Inuyasha... me parece que tú te transformas en un monstruo si no tienes la protección de tessaiga... vamos a ver qué haces con eso...

Y sin más desapareció llevándose la espada del híbrido. Llego a otro bosque y ella se acercó a un árbol para después apoyar la espada en una rama, al ver su trabajo, sonrió y se fue del lugar.

— ' _vamos a ver como actúas junto a Kagome'_ — fue el último pensamiento de Meiko.

El híbrido sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse débil, se estaba dejando llevar por la transformación. El grupo se alejó y Sesshomaru miró serio al híbrido.

—Inútil híbrido—habló tajante.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar._**

— ¡oka-san!—llamo Rin con una pizca de felicidad y preocupación.

—Rin—y la azabache cae de rodillas.

—Señorita—habló la rubia ubicándose a su lado.

—Kagome-sama... que hace despierta... debe de volver a dormirse...—dijo cruzándose de brazos la pelinegra.

— sentí la necesidad de hacer algo... ¿y Sesshomaru?—preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor buscando al youkai.

—se fue a no sé dónde...— respondió Akari.

—Que buena respuesta hermana...—dijo en tono burlón su hermana.

La pequeña humana tomo un pescado asado y se dirigió a la miko para después entregárselo.

—Tome oka-san... Debe de restaurar fuerzas...

—gracias hija...— ella tomo el pescado entre su manos y empezó a comerlo.

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad entre ellas y el kappa, sintieron el ruido de ramas romperse.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— habló Kagome seria ubicándose adelante de todos.

—Grrr—y de las sombras apareció la persona menos esperada.

—Inuyasha —susurro la chica asustada, no por su presencia, sino, porque estaba transformado en bestia.

—Señorita, ¿quién es?—pregunta la menor de las gemelas.

—un conocido... tenemos que alejarnos, él ahora mismo no puede controlarse— dijo sería la sacerdotisa.

—grrr...

— ¡Oye perro!— gritó la pelinegra moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro— vete de aquí perro callejero... shushushu... tu presencia me da arcadas sin ofenderte...

—Kasumi ten cuidado— habló la miko tomando sus brazos y ubicándola atrás de ella.

—pero y usted Kagome-sama... como dijo, éste esta descontrolado y es capaz de hacerle daño...—contradijo la niña.

—pero no puedo dejar que él les haga daño...

El híbrido de ojos inyectados de sangre empezó a correr hacía ellas, todo había sido tan rápido.

Él acercándose rápidamente.

Ella empujando a Kasumi para que no sea la herida.

Él levantando sus garras contra ella.

Las garras se enterraron en su abdomen, rompiendo parte de su blusa escolar.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''enfado''_**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto... que tengan un lindo día y byebye..._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	57. (2-56) Enfado

**[Hay momentos en que la vida es una mierda] -** Yami.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

La herida empezó a sangrar, la parte del abdomen de la blusa estaba destrozada. La azabache cayó al suelo y apretó su herida para al menos parar un poco la sangre.

Las niñas miraban con sorpresa la sangre de ella y con miedo y odio al híbrido de mirada carmesí.

— Ugh—se escuchó de Kagome.

Inuyasha levantó su mano para hacer otro ataque pero una esfera oscura impacto en su abdomen y lo tiro varios metros atrás.

— ¡Maldito perro inservible!— grito Kasumi enojada, ya que esta le había tomado cariño a la sacerdotisa.

—grrr— gruño como si de un perro enojado se tratase.

— ¡te voy a matar perro inservible y estúpido!...

La pelinegra iba a acercarse pero un brazo de aferro al suyo.

—no le lastimes Kasumi, él no puede controlar su bestia, él no tiene la culpa... no puede controlar su cuerpo—murmuró en tono bajo la miko.

—Pero Kagome-sama ese maldito se osó a tocarla, osó a lastimarla...—dijo apretando sus puños—si no quiere despertar por su cuenta... lo haré con golpes entonces...

— ¡No Kasumi!—levanto la voz Kagome como pudo.

Pero eso no detuvo a que la oscuridad le diera rápidamente un golpe con su pie en el estómago.

—Maldito ser inservible— y tiro otro golpe.

* * *

 ** _Pov Sesshomaru._**

Veo como el híbrido empezó a alejarse e irse en la dirección de mi grupo, iba a seguirle pero alguien me ataca por detrás. Giro mi cabeza para ver a esos humanos pero me doy cuenta que no eran ellos, otro ataque se acerca y lo esquivo enseguida.

Miro hacia dónde provenía pero no había nadie.

—Sal de ahí maldito—dije cortante, mirando a mi alrededor.

— Seguro que es invisible— dijo la miko muerta.

Otro ataque se acerca y hago el mismo movimiento.

— _ese maldito híbrido les hará daño..._

Desenvaino a tokijin y me preparo para el próximo ataque, pero que no llega.

— _es astuto..._

Doy un paso hacia adelante y un ataque se acercó por atrás mío, al sentirlo lo que me quedaba era esquivarlo.

—nfu~ —se escuchó una voz femenina.

En la copa de un árbol se encontraba la misma mujer de hace un momento.

—veo que estas en aprieto lord del oeste—habló con gracia la recién llegada.

— ¿por qué hacen esto? ¿Quién eres?—pregunta la mujer muerta apuntando con su arco.

—por necesidad... soy la madre de Kagome—ellos se sorprendieron—Nah mentira, soy la madre de las personas que se encuentran dentro de ella y fuera...

—entonces tu eres la que hace esas transformaciones en la señorita— habló el monje.

—sí y no...

— ¿por qué lo hace? — preguntó la taijiya.

—como dije, por necesidad...

— ¿Es para ayudar a kagomesita?— esta vez había hablado el kitsune.

—nfufu~... —e hizo aparecer el colmillo de acero—lord del oeste porque no prueba esta espada... no cree que es más fácil luchar contra el demonio que los acecha ahora mismo...

Ella tiro la katana vieja y desgastada en el suelo, la miro serio para saber qué es lo que estaba tramando. La castaña solo sonrío y desapareció con el aire.

Me acerco a la espada y con duda la tomo entre mis manos. La espada reacciono a mi tacto y se transformó.

— _¿cómo puede... transformarse?_

La imagen de Kagome pasa por mi cabeza, al recordar que ahora estaba con el híbrido, tomo con fuerza la espada y empiezo a caminar. El ataque llega y con un solo movimiento, el viento cortante se hace presente. El ser que me estuvo entreteniendo empezó a desvanecerse como si fuera ceniza.

— _debo ir a verlas..._

Esquivo un árbol y llego hacía donde estaban ellas, al llegar veo como la niña atacaba rápidamente al híbrido. Miro que más alejados estaban la miko herida, protegiendo a Rin y la otra niña, Jaken hacía lo mismo que ella.

—¡Amo bonito!—chilló éste al verme.

Todos miraron hacía mi, pero la otra niña seguía pegándole a mi medio hermano. Rápidamente me acerco a ellos y veo que ella tenía una herida profunda en el abdomen.

— _ese maldito le hizo daño..._

—Sesshomaru—susurro esta con una sonrisa débil.

— ¿Niña puedes curarla?— pregunto frío.

—Umm bueno... si y no— otra vez esa respuesta— lo que pasa es que debo tener un poco de tiempo... mis energías no están completas...

—hump...—miró hacia dónde está esa niña y después a la miko.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome..._**

Cada vez miraba más borroso, y Kasumi seguía luchando contra Inuyasha, realmente está muy enfadada. Cierro un poco mis ojos y los vuelvo a abrir, las niñas estaban atrás mio y Jaken a mi lado con bastón en mano.

—Jaken si me desmayo por favor protegerlas hasta que llegue Sesshomaru—susurro débil.

—no tienes que decírmelo miko... él ya llegará y arreglara este lío...

Le sonrío forzosamente y apretó mi herida, tenía que soportar un poco más hasta que llegue Sesshomaru.

Pasan los minutos y veo como al pequeño youkai le brillaban sus ojos y rápidamente empezó a gritar.

— ¡Amo bonito!—al decir eso levanto la mirada y veo como el susodicho se acercaba a nosotros.

Él se agacho y nos miró, para después posar su mirada en mis manos ensangrentadas.

—Sesshomaru—susurro con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Niña puedes curarla?— preguntó él con seriedad.

— _¿estará preocupado por mí?_

Amane: **_lo dudo, la hemorragia le está haciendo ver cosas incoherentes_**...

Hanna: **_pero el amor puede hacer tantas cosas maravillosas..._**

Yukky: **_cállate y no te metas... o te mato..._**

Hanna: **_como dije... el amor hace cosas maravillosas... tú necesitas eso Yukky, la amargura sobrepasa los límites de mi dulzura.._**

Taya: **_¿dulzura?... ¿en serio ?... tú no tienes dulzura... eres solo una mosca que molesta a los más aptos..._**

Manase: **_tú no eres apta tampoco Taya..._**

— _¿cómo es que llegamos a éste tema?_

Kasai: **_es magia Kagome... ni nosotras sabemos de qué va esto..._**

Mizuko: **_miren... Kasumi tiro una esfera oscura hacía el híbrido... y este no se mueve..._**

Taya: **_ya se mudio..._**

Miro hacía el frente y veo que era verdad, él estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

—Kasumi...— susurro.

—Kagome-sama mire, mire lo mate...

—Ya me doy cuenta pequeña...— murmuro y siento un ardor en mi herida.

Bajo la mirada y hago una mueca de dolor, era cada vez más insoportable.

—Debemos irnos antes de que el híbrido despierte—escuche la voz de Sesshomaru, estaba un poco lejana.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

El youkai tomo a tessaiga y se la tiro al inconsciente, no le importaba tenerla, ahora lo que tenía en mente es curar las heridas de Kagome y sacar de ahí a los demás, antes de que el menor despierte.

—Hai—dijeron las niñas al unísono.

Sesshomaru tomo entre su brazo a la miko y con una mirada les dijo que lo siguieran. El grupo dio marcha, y se empezó a adentrarse al bosque.

Después de que ellos se marcharan, después de un rato llego el grupo del híbrido, viendo lo primero al joven inconsciente al lado de su colmillo.

Los otros llegaron a una parte alejada del bosque y acomodaron a la sacerdotisa que ya empezaba a respirar entre cortadamente y con mucha dificultad.

—Niña—le espeto frío el taiyoukai a la rubia.

Ella lo miro y después a la chica, ella se estaba dando cuenta que el su vida estaba a solo medio paso de acabar.

En el pecho del joven peliplata le empezó a oprimir, miró otra vez a la niña esperando que hago algo con la moribunda.

Ella empezó a temblar y a abrir y cerrar su boca para poder hablar, pero ningún ruido se emitía de ella.

—Akari por favor... sálvala...— pidió su gemela, ella solo abrió los ojos al ver tal pedido.

— _mi hermana la quiere mucho... es la primera vez que me pide que salve a alguien... lo haré Kasumi... mi vida por la de ella..._

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''vida''_**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	58. (2-57) Vida

**[Hay que verle lo bueno a los días nublados]** \- Hikaru.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 ** _Pov Akari._**

— _mi vida por la de ella, yo estoy muy débil y solo tengo una oportunidad si lo hago... y ella está siendo proclamada por el más allá..._

Los miro a todos y sonrío al ver como estaban preocupados, ellos la quieren mucho, seguro que si estuviera más tiempo con ella, me pasaría lo mismo que mi gemela.

Me acerco a la azabache y la abrazo, rápidamente siento como algo en mí se empieza a desprenderse.

—Adiós—dije y mi cuerpo brillo con intensidad.

No solo tenía que curar sus heridas con las pocas energías que tenía, sino, que también sacarla de las garras de la muerte.

Lo último que veo es como mi hermana me mira con desesperación y se acerca a mí, pero mi existencia, mi alma, ya había sido reclamada.

* * *

Siento como mis pies pisan algo plano, bajo mi mirada y veo que se trataba de la tierra del inframundo. Veo al frente y diviso las almas que se dirigen al más allá, empiezo a correr entre las almas hasta ver un cabello azabache hasta la cintura, con las puntas dobladas. Vestía un kimono totalmente blanco y andaba descalza.

— ¡Kagome-sama!—salió de mis labios.

Veo como ella se dirigía a otro camino y la miro extrañada, porque va a ese lugar. Corro hacía ella, esquivando a cualquier cosa.

— ¡Kagome-sama!—grite una vez más.

Diviso de lejos un agujero negro y sin darme cuenta estaba flotando en medio de un lugar estrellado, era como el universo esto. Dirijo mi mirada hacía ella para darme cuenta que estaba a unos pocos metros de ese lugar.

Algo en mi me decía que si ella entraba ahí, ella no volvería nunca más. Luchando contra las cadenas que me empezaron a arrastrar afuera de esta dimensión, me empiezo a acercar a la señorita.

— ¡Kagome-sama!—grito y antes de ser tragada la tomo de la mano y sin más ella detiene su trayecto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, estaba feliz de haberlo logrado, de haber salvado a la persona que ama mi hermana.

—Kagome-sama por favor vuelva... Kasumi está muy preocupada por usted... debe de volver...

—Akari... ¿qué hacemos aquí?— pregunta ella sin saber nada de todo lo sucedido.

— debe de irse— dije y la abrace, como si fuéramos madre e hija.

Ella se sorprendió pero después acaricio mi cabeza.

— _ni mi madre me acariciaba la cabeza... es una linda sensación esta que me entrega Kagome... pero no puedo retenerla... ella debe vivir yo ya fui reclamada por la muerte..._

— ¡Kagome-sama vallase ya!—grite separándome de ella.

—Akari—dijo ella, su voz se tornó dulce— tu vendrás conmigo..

Levanto la mirada y veo que me sonríe, yo solo niego.

—no puedo... yo ya estoy muerta...

Ella solo sonrío y me mostró su dedo meñique, veo que en este pequeño dedo había un hilo dorado. Abro los ojos y miro mi mano, estaba el mismo hilo, y me doy cuenta que ambos estaban conectados.

El agujero desapareció por completo y a nuestro alrededor solo había estrellas y profunda oscuridad, un sin fin de kilómetros.

—Hikaru ¿no?— dijo ella dejándome sorprendida—tu eres la niñez de ella... pero es hora que se haga cargo de lo que viene— sus palabras eran en un tono sereno.

Seco mis lágrimas y la abrazó por última vez.

— me alegro de haberla conocido... gracias por ser tan buena con nosotras— dije y siento mis ojos pesados.

—no te preocupes Akari, yo cuidare de Hikaru, Kasumi y Yami—y me abrazo con fuerza pero sin dañarme.

—sayonara...

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora_**

En el mundo de los vivos, se encontraban el grupo de Kagome reunidos viendo como dejaba de respirar la pequeña rubia. Su hermana la empezó a mover para poder despertarla, pero esta hacía caso omiso.

—Akari por favor despierta— decía con los ojos cristalinos.

—Akari-chan— susurró la pequeña humana.

Ella se encontraba tranquila sin ninguna expresión de dolor, tan tranquila es la muerte, cruzo por la mente de Rin.

— ¡Hermana por favor, no me hagas esto!— grito la pelinegra al ver a su gemela.

De repente unas luces empezaron a salir del cuerpo de la rubia, todos se sorprendieron a tal acto. Sin más ella desapareció y se transformó en luces doradas, que empezaron a rodear a la sacerdotisa.

—Akari—susurra la mayor de las hermanas.

Las luces empezaron a entrar al cuerpo de la azabache, hasta que estas desaparecieron por completo. Entonces rápidamente las heridas empezaron a cicatrizarse, la sangre a desaparecer de su piel, su ropaje brillo con intensidad y la rodeo por completo, cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos su uniforme desapareció y fue intercambiado por un kimono negro con flores de distintos tonos de rosado, estas solo cubrían la parte de arriba del kimono. Tenía un obi oscuro y una falda del mismo color.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sorprendido aunque no lo demostraba hasta que vio una persona muy conocida. Kagome de un momento a otro su cabello empezó a disminuir hasta quedar cortado hasta su pecho, miro hacia el peliplata y con una sonrisa le dijo a Sesshomaru.

—Sessho-kun acuérdese que yo nunca lo olvidare—y con esas palabras ella desapareció dejando a Kagome.

— _solo era una visión... ella era Himeko..._

La azabache empezó a respirar con normalidad y sin más abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero rápidamente los cerró y cayó dormida. El grupo se les escapo el aire que ya tenían retenido, la chica se encontraba bien.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Abrazo a la niña contra mi pecho y ella sin más empieza a brillar, siento como el abrazo se hace más pesado y me doy cuenta que ya no abrasaba a una niña, sino, a una joven parecida a mí, pero con el cabello rubio y un poco más largo, sus cabellos llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

— ¿Hikaru? —dije, ella se separó de mí y me entrego una sonrisa.

—ahora sé quién es usted... usted es mi ama... soy la personalidad de la inocencia... espero que cuide de mi—dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

— me alegro conocerte... y si te cuidare—tome sus manos y una luz nos rodeó, para después sentir que nuestros pies chocaran contra el suelo.

— ¿en dónde estamos? —preguntó ella confundida.

¿?: **_¡Kagome-sama!—_** escuche una voz atrás mío.

Doy media vuelta y rápidamente siento unos brazos abrazarme. Instantáneamente diviso una cabellera rosada que se desparrama, bajo mi mirada y veo a una Hanna feliz.

—Hanna-chan buen día—salude.

Hanna ** _:_** **_Kagome-sama estoy tan feliz de volver a verla... no sabe cómo sufrí con estas chicas—_** dijo ella con llanto fingido.

Una mano llega rápidamente y golpea suavemente la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

— ¿A... Amane?— tartamudee.

Amane ** _:_** **¿ _sí? ¿Pasa algo Kagome-sama?_**

—Tu... tu cabello...—estaba muy sorprendida por lo que mis ojos veían.

Taya ** _: está pelada..._**

Amane ** _: ¿qué?_** _—_ se toca la cabeza y abre los ojos sorprendida— ** _¡¿qué le paso a mi cabello?!_**

Mizuko: **_yo no fui..._**

Manase: **_¿por qué dices eso?_**

Mizuko: **_es que cada vez que hago algo, me retan..._**

Me río ante sus palabras y miro a las demás chicas, quedando helada a lo que veía, todas estaban así, cambiadas.

* * *

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

Me acomodo en las ramas de un árbol y cierro mis ojos para poder dormirme, cuando ya estaba por entrar al mundo de los sueño, una pequeña piedra llega y me pega en la cabeza, por el susto caí del árbol, cayendo con el trasero. Hago una mueca de dolor y empiezo a sobarme la parte golpeada, miró a mí alrededor y veo a una mujer de cabellos morados.

— Sensei—dije asustada, rápidamente me levanto del suelo y me agacho para un reverencia.

— hola Yumiko tanto tiempo...— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—si sensei, desde el ataque que no hablamos— murmuro con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ella nos salvó a mis amigos y a mí de que las gemelas nos matasen.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?—pregunto levantando un poco la mirada.

— quiero que me hagas un favor...

— ¿de qué se trata?

—tienes que matar a la muñeca de Meiko...

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''cambio''_**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto, subiré cuando tenga tiempo... que tengan un lindo día y byebye..._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	59. (2-58) Cambio

**[No entiendo el por qué lo hizo, no entiendo por qué me he congelado] -** Akari.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

 ** _Pov Yumiko._**

—tienes que matar a la muñeca de Meiko...

—Me... iko...—quise entrar en mis recuerdos para recordarla, pero no tenía ninguna imagen de ella— ¿quién es?

—no la conoces... ella despertó a las personalidades de Kagome, antes de lo previsto... ella causo las muertes de los gyaku, de nuestra raza...—dijo seria.

Yo quede helada, esa mujer había mandado a las gemelas a exterminarnos, también despertó a todas ellas.

—la verdadera no está aquí... está en su mundo... la que está aquí es su muñeca... debes encargarte de ella... ya despertó a Hikaru y a Yami... al parecer— se miró su muñeca—Hikaru ya es una personalidad de Kagome...

Marise, una como nosotras pero totalmente diferente a cualquiera, ella por alguna razón tiene contacto con todas las personalidades. Ella no puede transformarse aunque quiera, no puede, también es la primera en nacer, después aparecieron las demás razas. Ésta mujer tiene el trabajo de analizarnos desde niños para ver cuantas personalidades podemos soportar, y nos las otorga, también escuche que borra las memorias para que las actitudes puedan trabajar sin interrupciones. Una personalidad puede tener muchas replicas, miles para cada gyaku, pero la original llegaron cuando Aoi tenía más actitudes de lo que Marise deducía. Ella los tomo como ataques de poder, pero ella no sabía quién los hacía. Y ahora Meiko fue la que envío a que el destino no se cumpliera.

—lo haré... acabaré con esto— dije firme, no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado.

Ella me sonrío y con su mano apretó mi hombro.

— sé que podrás...

Asiento y ella rápidamente desaparece sin que me deje hablar.

— matar a la causante de todo— susurré y empiezo a caminar hacía la débil presencia de Kagome.

* * *

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Mire con sorpresa a mis hermanas u amigas, que ya no eran iguales. Amane tenía el mismo color de cabello de antes pero ahora era corto hasta un poco abajo de sus orejas. Giro mi rostro a mi lado y veo que Hanna tenía el cabello suelto largo que le llegaba hasta la parte de arriba del muslo, ella se tocó el cabello y de la nada saco unas coletas y me las tendió hacía mí.

Hanna: **_¿Kagome-sama puede peinarme?—_** habló dulcemente.

Yo asentí y la joven se sienta en el suelo, me agacho y con delicadeza empiezo a recoger su cabello en dos coletas altas. Al terminar de peinarla, ella se levantó de un salto y me entrego una sonrisa. Kasai se tocaba su cabello corto, que llegaba hasta sus hombros, ésta estaba sorprendida ante el cambio. Ella me miró y se acercó a mí.

Kasai: **_esto es mucho mejor que el cabello largo, con esto puedo pelear mejor…_**

Le sonrío y veo como Manase miraba su cabello con cuidado, este era largo y le llegaba hasta la cadera. Me levanto del suelo y me dirijo a Taya con unas colitas que me había dado Hanna, ella levanta su mirada y me ve con sospecha a mis intenciones.

—Taya-chan, ¿por qué mejor no te peino?... te quedará lindo ¿sí?— le dije en suplica, la castaña solo me miró dudosa, hasta que acepto.

Se sentó en el pasto y me siento en frente para después empezar a jugar con su cabello, lo separó en dos partes y sin más empiezo a trenzarlo. Al terminar le sonrío y ella le pide a Yukky que le haga un espejo, esta con una mirada asesina se lo entrega. Sus cabellos, ahora trenzados le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del hombro, pero sin llegar a su busto.

Ella solo me sonríe y se dirige hacía Mizuko, esta tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, parecía que le gustaba su cabello. Este era un poco más largo que el de Taya, le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus pechos. Otra vez me levanto del suelo y con la mirada le pido que se siente, ella solo asiente y me obedece. Empiezo a peinar su cabello con mis dedos y sin más empiezo a recogerlo en una cola alta, pero esta dejaba cabello suelto.

Le pido a Taya que me entregue espejo y ella me lo da, para después dárselo a la peliazul, ella sonríe cada vez más y me abraza como si fuera una niña pequeña.

La peliceleste al parecer no le había molestado el cambio, ya que su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura como el mío.

Miró de reojo a Hikaru y le sonrío, esta me devuelve el gesto y empieza a toser falsamente para llamar la atención de las demás chicas.

Hikaru: **_encantada de conocerlas... mi nombre es Hikaru y soy la personalidad de la inocencia, espero que cuiden de mí..._**

Hanna: **_ahora tu eres la mayor... así que...—_** hace una reverencia— **_espero que cuide de nosotras..._**

Ella sonríe con un pequeño sonrojo y asiente.

Hikaru: **_claro..._**

Todas se encontraban muy felices y yo también lo estaba hasta que recordé el lugar donde estaba Akari.

—Umm Yukky el lugar donde estaba antes... era la dimensión donde estaba anteriormente... ¿No?

Ella asiente.

— ¿y cómo llegue ahí?... ¿cómo llegue a morirme?

Yukky: **_una herida como la que hizo el híbrido no pudo haberla matado... fue obra de una segunda persona..._**

Hikaru: **_¿y sabes porque ella solamente iba ese lugar?, las demás almas se dirigían al inframundo..._**

Yukky: **_ese lugar es para nunca volver consciente, si vas es seguro que no vuelves, o se reencarna o te mueres... solo deidades pueden entrar ahí... y todo es más rápido, sin ninguna interrupción te llevan al inframundo... lo que cabe decir es que una deidad te está dando el paso libre para que vayas a ese lugar... ya que ningún humano puede ir..._**

Cada palabra que me decía, me sorprendía cada vez más.

— ¿Una deidad quiere matarme?—susurré causando todas las miradas en mí.

Manase: **_es lo más preciso que tenemos ahora..._**

Siento un horrible mareo y empiezo a tambalearme, mi vista se nubla hasta toparme con oscuridad.

* * *

Abro los ojos perezosamente y veo como Kasumi estaba abrazándome, junto con Rin que estaba al otro lado. Ambas niñas se encontraban dormidas profundamente, al verlas sonreí con ternura, pero después recordé lo que me dijo Yukky.

— _una deidad quiere matarme... si sigo a su lado... ellas también saldrán lastimadas... aunque Yami sea una de mis personalidades, no quiero que nadie les haga daño... no podría soportar ver como mis amigos son lastimados por ella o él..._

Amane al saber mis planes y también haber dormido a todas, como siempre, me presto un poco de su poder. Con mi dedo toco sus frentes y las hago dormir profundamente, después creo un campo que desaparecería cuando estas despierten. De mi mano sale una ventisca y se dirige a ambos youkai, haciendo que con su rose quedaran dormidos como las niñas, no tenía que dejar que ellos me sigan. Creo un campo en esta parte y empiezo a correr, tenía que alejarme hasta el amanecer, antes de que Sesshomaru y ellas me encuentren.

* * *

 ** _Pov Meiko._**

Miraba con una sonrisa a la chica que corría, escapando de sus amigos.

—segunda vez que escapa de la muerte... interesante... fue buena idea dejar la espada al youkai, en vez de dejarla en un bosque desolado...—dije y apunto hacía adonde había ido—pronto esto acabara Kagome Higurashi y ya no sufrirás más...

Me recuesto en el árbol y cierro mis ojos para después dormir, tenía que planear como voy a hacer que todos se vuelvan enemigos.

— ¿Naraku? Capaz... que si, capaz que no... Debo de ver si puede hacerme un trabajo...

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

Ella se durmió rápidamente sin ser interrumpida, la miko siguió corriendo sin parar ya que tenía un solo objetivo, escapar y esconderse para que el youkai no la encuentre. El grupo de Inuyasha se había instalado en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Sesshomaru y su grupo, pero todavía el hanyou no despertaba del golpe de la pelinegra.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''búsqueda''_**

* * *

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	60. (2-59) Búsqueda

**[Dicen que es un problema más, yo digo que es madurar de la peor forma] -** Kasumi.

* * *

 ** _Continuación._**

La miko corría sin descansar, ya que sabía que el youkai al ser más rápido iría como si nada atrás de ella. Esta al pensar eso paro en seco y respiro hondo.

 ** _Pov Kagome._**

Es verdad, aunque corra me encontrarán fácilmente, me iba a rendir pero una idea cruza por mi cabeza.

— _¿Amane puedes ocultar mi presencia? ..._

Amane: **_claro..._**

Una ráfaga de aire me rodeo y sin más me siento liviana.

— _con esto no me encontrarán... será lo mejor..._

Empiezo a caminar con paso lento al ya saber que nadie me iba a seguir.

Hikaru: **_ahhh~ que lindo dormí...—_** escuchaba como ella bostezaba.

Kasai: **_querida ¿no te has dado cuenta que te obligaron a dormir?_**

Hikaru: **_pero fue por una buena causa, ¿no Amane?_**

Amane: **_exacto... Kasai porque no eres como nuestra hermana, ella es más compresiva que tú..._**

Kasai: **_no me compares con esta gata amarilla.._**.

— ¿gata...?

Manase: **_¿...amarilla?_**

Hikaru: **_¿por qué gata? Si soy una linda mariposa..._**

— ¿eh? ¿De qué se trata esto?— pregunté confundida.

Yukky: **_ya les llego el momento... definitivamente ya están locas...—_** escuché la voz fría de la peliceleste.

Hanna: **_Yukky~ al fin te has dado cuenta... que lenta er..._**

Amane: **_¡Yukky! ¡Te dije que no hagas eso!_**

Mizuko: **_buenos días Kagome-sama..._**

—buenos días Mizuko... ¿me puedes decir qué pasó con Hanna?

Mizuko: **_wow tenemos una estatua... qué raro esta me recuerda alguien..._**

Pare en seco y abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Yukky por qué lo hiciste?— hable calmada.

Yukky: **_era un bien por la humanidad Kagome-sama..._**

Kasai: **_esto es extraño escarcha... pero si te soy sincera, tienes toda la razón... yo también estaba un poco harta de su 'amor', 'dulzura' y esas cursilerías..._**

—Jajaja—me calle con mis manos y dije tranquila, después de tragarme las ganas de reírme— Yukky por favor descongela a Hanna...

Yukky: **_hump..._**

Manase: **_y yo que estaba feliz..._**

Siento que alguien empieza a respirar agitadamente, pero estaba en mi mente así que pregunte.

— ¿Hanna estas bien?

Hanna: **_si claro, estoy súper bien... Yukky toma una flor para ti~_**

Yukky: **_yo no recibiré porquerías tuyas... así que olvídate que la tomare..._**

Manase: **_desconfió de donde vino o para qué es esa flor..._**

Hanna: **_oh vamos, solo es una flor de la selva..._**

Amane: ** _con más razón no la aceptarán..._**

Respiro hondo y miro el cielo celeste, ya era de día y me había alejado del grupo.

—de verdad lo siento... es por su bien...

Toco mi falda y me doy cuenta que estaba más suave, bajo la mirada y me sobresalto al ver que ya no llevaba mi uniforme, sino, que tenía un hermoso kimono corto.

— ¿Cuándo lo obtuve chicas?— pregunto desconcertada.

Hikaru: **_oh no es bonito... yo misma elegí el color y la forma, ya no tiene que estar con ese uniforme roto..._**

Amane: **_Hikaru-chan deduzco que la tela es especial ¿no?_**

Hikaru: **_que observadora... si su tela se regenerara enseguida..._**

Asiento con una sonrisa y doy un último vistazo al cielo.

* * *

 ** _Pov narradora._**

La joven de kimono oscuro dejo de mirar al cielo y volvió a caminar, pero nadie se había percatado de la presencia de alguien que empezó a seguir a la sacerdotisa.

— _un poco más... ya llegará... el momento..._

Sus ojos rojos brillaron y esa persona desconocida sonrío levemente.

* * *

El taiyoukai empezó a abrir sus ojos con pereza, como también las pequeñas que dormían juntas. Estas sintieron que alguien faltaba así que rápidamente abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta que la joven miko no se encontraba.

—¡Kagome-sama!—Grito Kasumi con desesperación— ¡¿Kagome-sama adonde esta?!— un sentimiento de abandono empezó a apoderarse de su ser.

El joven se levantó enseguida y bajo del árbol, para ver que estaba pasando.

— ¡oka-san!—llamo la humana.

La oscuridad al ver a cierto youkai, corrió hacía él.

— ¿Sesshomaru a visto a kagome? ¡¿La ha visto?!— cada vez ese sentimiento empezó a crecer considerablemente.

— hump...

Éste se encontraba confundido, ya que él con cualquier ruido se despertaría, pero esa noche había dormido profundamente, sin saber la causa de eso. Miró a su alrededor y sin más empezó a caminar hacia el grupo del híbrido, tenía que ir a buscarla o sino la niña mataría a cualquiera que se interponga en ella.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y se marchó, los demás se miraron entre sí, y sin recibir alguna orden, lo siguieron.

Los nudillos de Kasumi empezaron a volverse blancos, de tanta presión que ella hacía apretándolos.

Estos caminaron en silencio pero se podía sentir en el aire la tensión de dos de ellos. El Daiyoukai no sabía el porqué de su huida y también de ocultar su presencia, al parecer no querían que la buscasen.

— _No le daré el gusto..._ — pensó éste.

* * *

En cambio la pelinegra estaba triste y preocupada por la sacerdotisa, pero no enojada, su enojo era hacia tal híbrido. Al cual ellos se dirigían.

— _si sé que él tiene algo con la desaparición de Kagome-sama... lo mato—_ pensó ella, y una sonrisa siniestra surco por sus labios.

Al llegar vieron como ellos acomodaban sus cosas para irse del bosque. Estos al darse cuenta de la presencia de ellos, se levantaron y con una mirada confundida se acercaron a ellos.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama qué se le ofrece?—pregunta educadamente el monje.

El frunció el ceño y miró por el lugar, buscando a cierta sacerdotisa.

—Señor monje estábamos buscando a la señorita Kagome...—habló por él, la pequeña niña.

—si ustedes tienen algo que ver con su repentina desaparición... yo no tendré compasión ante usted...—comentó con cierto sadismo, la gemela.

El grupo trago grueso y dirigieron su mirada hacía la pequeña Rin.

—No sabemos nada de ella, desde que paso lo de Hanna...— respondió la sacerdotisa tratando de ocultar su nervios ante la mirada de Kasumi.

—Umm... entendido... no los matare... por ahora... Umm— y ésta miró al bosque, como si quisiera ver más allá de esos árboles— ¿Kagome adónde estas?— susurro está tomando un actitud triste.

—Sigamos— ordeno el youkai pasando al lado del grupo perteneciente al hanyou.

* * *

 ** _Pov Marise._**

 _Cerré mis ojos y veo como un manto de estrellas me rodean, era tan cálido para mí el lugar, aunque para muchos esto se lo considera como si estuvieran en el polo norte. Sonrío pero esta desvanece al ver de una mejor de cabello corto con tonalidades de un rubio claro._

— _tanto tiempo querida..._

 _Yo no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba en shock al verla, hasta que veo una flecha dirigiéndose hacia mí. Esta atravesó mi pecho, y un dolor insoportable empezó a reinar mi ser._

— _despierta... pequeña..._

Abro los ojos con fuerza y miro a mí alrededor, me encontraba en una cueva, en la misma que aparecí para poder esconderme. Al recordar sus palabras y esa aterciopelada voz, empiezo a respirar entrecortada apretando con fuerza mi pecho, ya que dolía.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—me pregunté confundida.

— ** _''pronto llegara el momento''_**

Apoyo mi cabeza en la fría pared y trato de controlar mi respiración.

— ¿Esa era... era Meiko...?— susurré causando un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre— la persona que mato a mi madre...

Cierro nuevamente mis ojos y sonrío con nostalgia.

—como hubiera deseado que esto nunca hubiera pasado... como hubiera deseado estar con mi madre y mi abuela tomando un té que nos preparaba con amor, Kia... jugar con mi prima hasta el cansancio, o hasta que mi tía nos retará... desear que esa guerra no hubiera empezado y más, haberle quitado la vida a mi madre... no haber presenciado el destierro y muerte de mi nana... — cada palabra que salía de mis labios, era una daga de recuerdos que me hacía daño una por una— quiero volver...— susurré y abrazó mis rodillas—a abrazarlas...

* * *

 ** _Pov Sakura._**

Abro los ojos con pesadez al ver como mi hermana se empieza a levantar del suelo y mirar a su alrededor buscando a alguien con quien descargar sus confusiones.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 ** _Próximo capítulo: ''trato y poder''_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto..._**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


End file.
